Invisible
by labellaleigh
Summary: Former childhood friends, Bella and Edward are now lab partners after being separated for 7 years. Will they find their way back to the way it use to be or will the past hurt too much? BXE Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my new story. "Invisible" named after Taylor Swift's song. This story is very close to me because I drew up feeling like Bella did in this story… so it's very personal to me. Some of the events mentioned in future chapters are based off of real life events and people. I was not sure about posting this story at first but then I realized I need to do this…. Maybe it will help me cope w/ putting a little of myself in Bella and go from there. Just thought I would clarify. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review. The more reviews, the faster the chapters will come. **

**Follow me on twitter for updates: BellaLeigh2009**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_2002 (age 10)_

"_Bella!"_

_I heard someone calling my name. I looked over to my alarm clock and noticed it was 3:41 AM. What the heck?_

"_BELLA!" I knew that voice; it only belonged to one copper haired boy. I looked over to the window and noticed the little bell ringing by the window and the can that I used to communicate with Edward with. Charlie made it for us so we could talk to each other without having to use the telephone. We put a little bell at each end of the string so we could get each other's attention. I looked over at the window and found Edward standing in front of his window shaking the can to ring the bell. I picked up the can and pulled it tight so he could hear me._

"_Edward, it's 3:45 in the morning… are you crazy?" I said annoyingly… I was not my best when I had little sleep._

"_Bella! I'm sorry… I just needed to talk to someone." He said sadly. Now I felt horrible for getting upset. Ever since his father died, his nightmares became worse. _

"_It's okay Edward, did you have another nightmare?" I asked_

"_Yeah" He sighed._

"_It's going to be okay Edward. Do you want to talk about it?" He looked like he did not sleep at all. _

"_I, I had a dream that momma and you went away, just like dad." He tried not to cry out._

"_I'm not going anywhere Edward. I'm right here." I smiled as he smiled back at me. _

"_Thank you Bella, I'm sorry to wake you." He looked sad again_

"_Edward, you're my best friend and you can always talk to me." He smiled once again._

"_You're my best friend too and I don't know what I would do without you. Love you Bella." My heart soared… if only he knew what that did to me when he said that._

"_Love you too Edward. Now get some sleep, my birthday party is tomorrow and I want you to be here before anyone else." _

"_Not going to be a problem Bells, I only live a few feet away from you." I laughed_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night Edward."_

"_Good night Bella, sweet dreams." I put down the can and fell back into my pillow. All I could think about at that moment was how unconditionally and irrevocably in love I was with him… he just did not know it. _

2009 – Present

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

ARG!!!!

"5 more minutes…" I murmured. My dreams were nothing but past memories of the copper haired little boy from 7 years ago. I groaned when I remembered that today was the first day as a Junior at Forks High School, my nightmare…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Shut up…" I groaned. I wanted to remember that dream… I needed to remember that night…

*Beep-* (CRASH)

Crap, now I have to buy a new alarm clock… again. I sat up in bed looking around my boring bedroom full of books scattered all over the place. I looked over at my window, like I do every morning and noticed Edward's curtain closed like always. Our cans string were still connected together but never used. I guess Edward just forgot to take it down all those years ago.

"Bells?" I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm up Charlie!" I yelled out.

"Okay, just making sure. You don't want to be late for your first day. I have a surprise for you, but you have to come outside for it." Charlie said.

"Kay! Be there in bit!" I hated surprises with a passion but Charlie was my dad and he hardly did anything as a surprise for me. I guess he was afraid how I would react.

I stood up from the bed and quickly got ready for another rainy day in Forks. Nothing new there…

After grabbing my book bag together, I momentarily glanced over the mirror that hung up on the wall. I hardly ever look in the mirror because I did not want to feel disappointed. Boring as usual I thought. My long brown hair was frizzy, my skin looked pale as usual and my brown eyes were dull. Nothing special. I quickly grabbed a headband to help maintain my hair. Nope, doesn't help. It's not like anyone will notice, I'm use to it by now anyways.

I made it down the stairs without any incidents so far and then made it out the door. My luck was not with me today as I slid onto the ice patch in the drive way. Charlie ran over to me to help me up.

"Thanks Charlie" I muttered. I shouldn't be embarrassed about my lack of coordination because I always hurt myself someway in the mornings and they usually escalate from there. I looked over and noticed something different in the driveway… an old red Chevy truck.

"Dad… what's that?" I pointed it out to him.

"well, its your surprise. I figured you would want to start driving to school instead of me dropping you off." Wow… my very own car…

"Thanks! I love it! I promise to take good care of it!" I gleamed

"Hmp, well, I'm glad. I bought it off Billy Black this morning. His son Jacob fixed it up so it's in working order."

"Wow, well I'll have to stop by LaPush and thank him."

"You do that, you need to start being with people Bella, you can't close off from every-"

"Dad, please. I'm fine. I have friends at school…"

"Not people you tutor Bells. I mean friends." He got me there.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Maybe next you'll want me to toss pompoms around and dye my hair blonde" I mocked sarcastically.

"Bells, that's not what I meant. I just mean you need to start hanging out with people your age outside of school. Go to somebody's house and have a sleep over, play dress up-"

"Dress up? Dad, seriously? I'm 17 years old, not 7." I scoffed

"Well, just at least try Bella. That's all I'm asking" Fine…

"Fine, I'll try. No promises though." I quickly got into my car and drove off to another boring day in Forks.

___________________________________________________________________________

The first day went on like I thought it would. Boring. The only class I looked forward towards happens to be my first class English. The rest I could do without. By the time lunch came around I was seriously ready to just get out of here. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed all the tables filled up. I was not going to eat out on the bench this year, I wanted a table! I looked around to find a safe table where I could just be ignored and left to my own thoughts while reading my book. I found a table that had mostly emo looking people and figured why not? They would probably ignore me anyways. I sat my tray down at the end of the table and sat down. Suddenly the entire group sat up and walked off. That's just great. First day of actually trying to socialize and I get ignored by the emo's. Now that's just sad…

O well, table to myself I thought. At least I can finally read my book…

"Hello, may I sit here?" I heard a small sound behind me. I turned around and found a short spiky haired girl who looked she could be 4 feet tall. Why would she want to sit by me?

"If you're looking to be somebody at this school, you may not want to sit with me." I sighed. It was true.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just moved here from California and I don't know anybody." Now I felt guilty.

"It's fine. You can sit here. I just didn't want to ruin any type of reputation you are looking here for, I'm not that very liked by my peers" I said

"I don't care what others think and I'm not looking for a 'reputation'. I see what reputation my brother has here and I don't want to be anywhere near it."

"Alright, your loss if you do not make the "power squad" by hanging out with me." I teased

"Power Squad? Please. Are they seriously calling that here? Not slutty cheering 101?" She laughed. I like her.

"Well, welcome to the outcast club, you are my first member to join. I'm Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella" I joked. She put her things on the table to sat by me.

"I'm happy to be a member, I'm Alice Cullen by the way" Cullen? Is she _his_ sister? No, he didn't have a sister, must be a coincidence. Cullen has to be a common name anyways. I just pushed the thought out of my head.

"So, I think we are in English together and also Government. Maybe we can start our own study group at my house sometime. It would be fun." She gleamed

"Yeah, that would be nice. I don't have any problems in English, but Government is not my favorite subject. Do you have Calculus w/ Mosbly? I thought I saw you in there."

"OH! I am! I can't believe I did not see you in there! That is so cool, what is the rest of your schedule? Be cool if we have every class"

"Well, after this I have Biology and then Gym" I shuddered. I was not looking towards Gym.

"Oh, well I don't have those. I have Gym and then Spanish. Three out of five isn't that bad."

"No, its not" My first friend… in over 7 years… why did she have to have the same last name of my last friend…

"Well, I better head on over to the Gym early. I'm still not sure where everything is. Maybe I'll see you after school?" Will i?

"Yeah, that would be neat. I'll see you later." And I was alone again.

A few minutes later I noticed a group of people at the center of the cafeteria joking around. That's when I saw _him._

The coppered hair boy that I use to love 7 years ago was now tall, lean, muscular and completely out of my league. My former best friend and neighbor, Edward Cullen. He was everything I wasn't. He is beautiful, funny and popular. Quarterback of the football team and could have any girl he wanted… he did have every girl he wanted… some nights he did not close his curtain…

Why did he make me feel this way? I can't even form a complete sensible sentence infront of him. I use to be able to talk to him about everything. That was until my birthday party 7 years ago…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ring that lunch was over. I was so caught up in my memories I did not realize I was staring at him. He looked over at me and smirked. I looked away as quickly as I could. My breath was caught in my chest, I forgot how to breathe. Why must he have this effect on me? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I looked back up and noticed Jessica Stanly all over him. My stomach fell immediately.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the Biology and all the tables were almost taken. Great… and then I noticed an empty table near the back. Score!

I settled into my spot and took everything out ready for class. I looked around and noticed people snickering at me and whispering things like "nerd" or "geek". Here goes another year of that…

Mr. Banner made the class quiet down which was next to impossible.

"Alright, Class! Quiet down! We need to be calm so we can start." No one was listening.

"SILENCE!" He yelled out. It was now quiet… impressive.

"Thank you" I sighed. "My name is Mr. Banner, I will be your biology teacher this year. We will be looking into everything what Biology is, the study of life! First thing we are going to cover is-" Mr Banner was interrupted when the classroom door opened. Great, a late student to interrupt. I looked up and noticed who it was… oh crap. No, please no. Edward.

I looked around to see where he might sit. Damn, I was the only lab table available. I should have sat by Angela when I had the chance…

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so happy you are here to join us today. Please have a seat by Ms. Swan."

Edward looked over my way and I felt like I couldn't breathe once again. He looked stunned to see me and stood there for a minute.

"Mr. Cullen, I do not have all day. Please take a seat" Oh my god, please let me die…

"Yes sir" Edward sighed. He walked over to my lab table and sat by me. He wouldn't even look at me. Was our friendship that gone he couldn't even look at me? I made sure my hair was the perfect curtain between us, I couldn't look at him. He looked almost angry.

"Okay class. First off I want you all to get to know your lab partner. I want everyone to learn something about each other and then introduce your partner to the class." No no no no no….

My face could not have gotten any redder than it was already. I hated talking in front of the class…. I hated attention.

"You have five minutes to talk and then I will go table by table."

My heart started racing and I could not breathe. I had to get out of here. I felt like I was going to be sick. I made the split decision to leave, I had to get out.

"Mr. Banner?" I called out to him. Edward's head snapped right to me looking shocked.

"Yes, Ms Swan?"

"I need to go to the nurse" I pleaded.

"Can't this wait till after class Ms. Swan?" Everyone started giggling

"No sir, please" Please for the love of god, just do this for me!

"Alright, let me get you a pass" I got up as quickly as I could; I almost thought I heard Edward murmur my name. I had to get out of here. So I did what I thought best at the time, I ran.

I ran down the hall to find an empty classroom. I closed it quickly behind me and slid down the door sobbing. Why did he have to make me feel this way? Seven years of pain and anger resurfaced and I couldn't even control it.

_____________________________________

**A/N:**

**Well that's the first chapter. **

**Please review. **

**Remember, more reviews makes chapters go faster**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank you everyone who have favorited and commented on "Invisible".**

__________________

_July 2002_

"_Come on Bella!" Edward yelled out._

"_I'm coming!" I yelled back. Today Edward wanted to go bike riding because it was so sunny outside. It was very rare for the sun to come out in Forks. I ran outside to find Edward already on his bike with a huge basket. _

"_What's in the basket, Edward?" I asked while pulling out my bike from the shed. _

"_Oh, mom just made us some sandwiches if we get tired. So we can have a picnic if we make it to the park." He said_

"_Okay, cool! Let me go tell mom and dad bye really quick." I ran back into the house to find my parents. That's when I heard the noise upstairs. They were fighting again. _

"_You are never home Charlie! Bella and I never get to see you! I want to get out of Forks! I'm sick of it." Mom screamed._

_"Dammit Renee! Bella is going to hear you"_

_"One more mess up Charlie and I am leaving. I'll take Bella with me"_

_I don't want to leave… I loved it here, my best friend is here_

_Why did they have to fight? _

_I could not take it anymore. I wanted to just get out and be with Edward. I will not let them ruin my day. But my tears started to fall out as I ran back outside. I picked up my bike from the ground and started towards the main road._

"_BELLA!" Edward screamed behind me. I just had to get away. I didn't want him to see me cry. I was beginning to pick up speed leaving Edward behind. All I could think about was how I did not want to leave this town. Why my parents always fought. Did they not know how much it effected…_

"_Bella! Slow down!" I was so lost in thought I did not see the car coming out of the driveway almost hitting me. I jerked the bike as hard as I could and fell onto the ground._

"_BELLA!" I heard Edward scream. I just laid there not wanting to move. Everything was sinking in and I could no longer hold back my tears. "Bella! Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed! You didn't even put your helmet on!" He dropped his bike and ran up to me; he stopped suddenly when he noticed me curled up in a ball sobbing. Edward kneeled down beside me checking me out, making sure I didn't have any injuries. _

"_Bells? Are you okay?" I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, crying into his shirt. _

"_I, I walked into m-my house and h-heard them screaming, fighting… it was worse this time" I choked out. Edward knew that my parents were constantly fighting._

"_I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure everything will be okay." He tried to comfort me. "Shh.. Bella, its okay" I finally calmed myself enough to stop shaking. _

"_Edward, mom wants to go away, she wants to move away. And she talked about me leaving too" I whispered. Edward stiffened against me and held me tighter._

"_Don't worry Bells. You're not going anywhere. I need you here; I can't be without my best friend." He cried out._

"_I'll try Edward… now let's get to the park and have that picnic" I said trying to change the subject. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but never did. Edward helped me up and grabbed my bike while I brushed myself off. I felt stupid for acting the way I did… but this was just too much for me. _

"_Come on Bells. I think my mom packed your favorite, peanut butter and banana" He said happily. I loved his mom._

_We made it to the park and started unpacking everything. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You can always talk to me you know" He said_

"_Thank you Edward." I kissed his cheek. Edwards face turned pink and tried to cover it up the best he could. _

"_You're w-welcome Bells…" He tried to speak out clearly. I giggled in response and took a big bite out of my sandwich._

Present- 2009

My sobbing finally slowed down long enough to open my eyes. I am such a coward… I couldn't even sit next to him for an hour. He must really think I am a freak now. Just when I was going to stand up I heard a soft knocking on the door. I brought my knees into my chest and held my breath. I did not want to be in trouble for not being in class, so I just waited until whoever it was passes by. The knocking started up again, this time a little more forceful.

'Please… just leave me alone' I silently begged. I just needed to get control of myself and I will be fine. Hopefully they will leave and I can get out of here…

"Bella?"I stiffened. I recognized that voice… my copper haired boy…_him_…

"Bella, please open up" he pleaded. No, he was not going to see me this way. There was no way. I crashed my hand in front of my mouth to quiet down my sob…

It felt like a millennium but then I heard Edward let out a loud sigh and walked away. I slowly stood up and looked out the window. He was gone…

I waited a few more minutes before opening up the door to make sure he was left. I ran straight towards the washroom to put cold water on my face. I heard footsteps walking into the room and I quickly hid in one of the stalls. If it was a teacher, I could be in trouble for not being in class. That's when I heard them…

"Oh my god! Did you hear about what happened in class today?" one girl asked.

"No, what happened?" Another girl responded. I did my best not to move, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I did not want to go out just yet.

"It was that _freak_ in Biology. It was hysterical. I don't think we ever stopped laughing. " Freak? Nothing funny happened in Biology… must be another class…

"You mean that Bella girl? I heard something about her. What did she do?" Me? All I did was ask for a pass…

"That freak completely wigged out of the classroom after being told that she would have to introduce her lab partner. I can't believe she got Edward! That is so unfair! Anyways, she asked to go to the nurse's office and ran away. It was hysterical!" Both girls started giggling. I did not notice I was holding my breath for so long, I felt like I was going to pass out. I let out a loud sniffle without even thinking about it. The giggling stopped suddenly. Crap… they heard me.

"Jess" one girl hissed. Oh great… why didn't I recognize that nasally voice… That meant the other girl was probably Lauren. They never went anywhere without each other. I stiffened back up and hoped they would just leave.

"Oh Lauren! You haven't heard the best part!" Maybe they didn't know it was me… god I could only hope…

"What?"

"After she got up and ran away like a little pansy, Edward called out "Freak" out loud and caused the entire room to laugh. It was amazing!" Edward? He called me a freak? I thought he was coming up to check on me…

"He did? That's not what I- OUCH! Oh… OH YEAH! That's exactly what I heard!" They both started laughing. I normally never cried over girls being bitches, but after hearing about Edward's comment…

They finally left the washroom at last once the bell went off. I was not going to let Jessica and Lauren get the satisfaction of making my cry. I went on my way over to gym to finish up one of the worst days of my life… I know… I'm over exaggerating, but what else can go wrong? I'm forced to be partners with my ex-best friend and made fun of him too…

'OMPF' damn… it did get worse. I ran into a wall… I looked up to see who the unlucky victim was and noticed it was Emmet McCarthy, Edward's best friend.

"Bella…" he whispered. Why did I have to keep running into people that reminded me of him?

"Um.. hi Emmet." He helped me back up.

"Hi, it's good to see you. Haven't talked to you in awhile.." He seemed sad. Why would he care?

"good to see you too Em, I have to get going, um… yeah class. Don't want to be late." I sighed.

"Okay Bella, see you around." I was just walking off when I heard Emmet call my name.

"Hey Bella?" I stopped but never turning around….. I let out a quiet "yeah?" while looking over my shoulder slightly.

"He's an idiot you know. I just thought I tell you that." I didn't know what to say. I simply nodded and continued my way to gym…

I'm thinking about spraining my ankle…. Not horribly, just enough to get me out of the gym activities for awhile. I wonder if they would believe I was deathly allergic to volleyball and any contact sport. Yup, definitely allergic…

Gym wasn't that bad… only if you leave out the painful hits from the volleyball… thanks to no other Jessica Stanley. I knew they weren't an accident when she gave a fake "Oops! My bad…" Yeah, I bet she was sorry…

I accidently hit Mike Newton in the back of the head with the ball and received death glares from Lauren and Jessica when he smiled at me. Why would he smile at me?

I almost made it out of the locker room when Lauren and Jessica 'accidently' pushed me into the lockers. Whores….

My entire body hurt by the end of it all. I just wanted a normal day…

I made it to my truck and pushed my bag in the back. I felt like someone was watching me and it unnerved me a bit. I looked around and noticed Edward's gaze on me. He looked… almost sad? Emmet was talking to him about something but Edward just kept his eyes on me. I felt my blush creep up on my cheeks and turned away quickly. Only he had that effect on me. I looked back over and noticed he was looking away too. Must have thought I was a freak for starring…

"Bella?" I jumped up when I heard Alice call my name.

"Holy shit you scared me!" I put my hand over my chest.

"Sorry.. I was just wondering if I could get a ride home. My ride is busy afterschool and wont be able to take me home." She pleaded

"Um, yeah. No problem, hop in" I looked back over towards where Edward was standing and the spot was empty. He was gone again…

"Bella? Hello? Were you listening?" I noticed Alice waving her hand infront of my face.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I sighed

"About a boy…???" I stiffened up. How did she know???

"Um… I… no?" it came out like a question.

"Oh my god Bella! You like someone don't you?" She jumped up and down in her seat.

"ah, yeah. I guess. But he doesn't feel the same way…" It was true…

"Come on Bella! Any guy would be an idiot for not falling for you! You are so pretty… just … with the right confidence and clothes-"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh, nothing… besides you hiding your body with that hideous sweater!" I gaped at her. She called my sweater ugly?

"Bella, I'll come over this weekend and go over your wardrobe. Maybe I have something for that hair-" She reached up and touched my hair. I quickly slapped it away.

"No, my clothes are fine."

"Please Bella?" she pouted… she looked like she always got her way when she did that. FINE!

"Fine!" I said.

'SQUEAL!!'

--------------------------

"Okay, where do you live?" I asked

"Oh, I don't know the address just yet, but I do know how to get there. Just take a right after that stop sign."

"Okay." I turned onto a familiar street.

"Okay… now take a left…. There." This was weird… this was my neighborhood.

We arrived closer to my house and I'm sure I turned pale when she told me what house… _his_ house.

"Alice, is this your house?" I questioned her. I needed to know…

"Yeah! Would you like to come in? Mom should be home and she would love to meet you!" Oh no… Esme… we knew each other well. I didn't want to blow off my only chance of having a friend. Edward's Volvo was nowhere in sight… probably football practice. Could I just walk into the very home I use to call my own and see the woman I use to call my second mother?

"I can't Alice… umm.. I have to get home. Charlie will be expecting dinner when he gets home so I better start." I did need to go to the store and pick up a few items for dinner tonight.

Alice's face fell when I rejected her offer. She was going to find out soon enough…

"Oh, okay Bella. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You'll probably see me a lot sooner than that…" I murmured.

"What?" Crap, she heard me.

"Nothing. See you later Alice". I pulled out of the drive way and parked in front of my house. I was hoping she was already in the house when I parked, but with my luck she was standing on her veranda with a confused look.

I turned off the truck and slowly came out of the cab… here goes nothing…

"Bella… why are you parked there?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, looks like we're neighbors" I laughed.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Her eyes widen with each work spoken.

"Yup, see what I mean that you will see me a lot sooner than tomorrow?"

"That is so freaking cool!" She jumped up and down… seriously… did she ever slow down? Then my nightmare came… she stopped jumping and looked at me confusingly. She knows who I am. She made the connection staring at me and then mine and Edwards's windows... with the string draped across each other. The string was frayed a bit, but held up well for seven years…

We stood there quiet for a while. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She changed her mind about me… especially if Edward is her brother…

"Bella…" she whispered. "Are you… Do you know my brother?" Here it goes… I looked down at my feet, shuffling them back and forth. How do I explain the once friendship that was lost….

"Yes" I whispered, still looking down. "He… he was my…" I couldn't say it. It hurt too much, the hole in my chest that I thought closed up was ripping slowly apart. "He is my neighbor" I finally said looking up at her.

"You're the girl that-" Girl what??? Did he talk about me???!!!

"Alice! Who are you talking to dear-" I knew that voice… Esme. She looked just the same… I've seen her a couple of times, but I tried to stay hidden.

"Oh dear… Bella…" I heard Esme whisper. This hurt too much… I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I have to go. Charlie will be home soon" I turned around quickly and ran towards my house. I could not get my keys out fast enough. I kept fumbling them around and dropped them. Finally I was in the house and ran up towards my room.

How were Edward and Alice brother and sister? Why haven't I seen her before?

This was too much… too many wounds opening up.


	3. Chapter 3: EPOV

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! I am so sorry for being so late in writing this. School has been crazy and I think I'm going to just crack with all the essays I have to write… so I decided to take a small break on all my stories. But I am back and will update with a new chapter by the end of this weekend and with a new chapter on I'll Stand by You.**

**Sorry this is overlapping the last two chapters, but now you can see what Edward is thinking about. **

**If you have any comments or suggestions PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I get motivated whenever I open my e-mail box and see I have new reviews. **

Chapter Three

EPOV

_2002_

"_Bella! Just let go!" I called. _

_After the scare with Bella's almost bike accident, we decided that we needed to have more fun and take advantage of the warm summer day in Forks… a day I have only seen a handful of times. It was the perfect time to visit the small waterfall that was near our meadow. The huge tree by the water had a rope hanging by the limb, perfect for swinging off of into the cool water. I already took the first jump into the water and waited for Bella to go. She was hanging onto the rope scared. _

"_I can't! Edward, please just come get me. I can't do this!" Bella screamed._

"_Yes you can Bella! Come on and jump! You've done this a billion of time before!"_

"_Edward… please… I just…I can't!" She closed her eyes shut She has never been afraid of heights before. Just last year I couldn't get her down from the tree._

"_Bella… I'm right here! I'll catch you! Just count to three and let go of the rope okay? I'm right here." I tried to reason with her. _

"_Okay, on three" she sniffed._

"_One!" I moved forward to make sure she would land into my arms… _

"_Two" come on Bella! You can do this!_

"_THREE" She screamed and let go of the rope._

_Bella landed just where I thought she would land…and pulled me down with her. We tried our best to catching our breaths. I was worried Bella would be hurt but then I noticed her shaking her shoulders violently… laughing…._

"_Oh my God! Edward! That was so cool!" She laughed_

"_Told you! Wanna try that again?" I asked_

"_Yeah!" She swam over to the edge of the watering hole and ran up to the tree for another turn while laughing. Even though Bella and I had been friends all our lives, hearing her laugh never got old. I loved it…_

_Yes, I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan… but she will never know. I could never end such a wonderful friendship I have with her. Even at 10 years old I knew there were no others. Sure, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren liked me, but it was Bella who had my heart. Had that kiss from earlier mean something? No… it was just a friendly gesture between two best friends… secretly I hoped it meant more… My brown eyed girl…._

--------------------------

"Edward!" I heard someone interrupt my day dreams.

"Yo! Man, are you in there?" Next thing I knew there was a hand waving infront of me. Oh yeah… I was in the cafeteria…. Forks High School… another year of torture…

"Yeah, sorry. Just deep in thought." I sighed.

"Anyways, did you hear me?" I turned towards Jasper. I couldn't remember what he was talking about.

"Um, no. What?" I asked annoyed.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Jasper asked. I looked around the cafeteria to see if she would be in here. I've only seen her eat lunch in the cafeteria a handful of times, otherwise she just sat outside at the benches to eat by herself. I wanted to do nothing more than to run up to her and tell her how sorry I am…. That I miss her

My breath caught as I looked over towards the back of the cafeteria and noticed Bella sitting down with a group… did she make new friends? Just when I asked myself that question the entire group of people stood up and walked away… leaving Bella behind. My heart broke for her at that moment.

"Eddie!!!" I cringed as I heard the most annoying sound… Jessica Stanley.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I snapped at her. She was really starting to get annoying after we broke up last year. I was just not that into her like she was with me and she was very clingy.

"Oh come on Eddie…" She pouted with her caked on lip gloss… gross.

"Look, Jessica, I don't care if you sit here, just please do not call me that ever again." I turned my attention back to Bella. She was not alone thank goodness…. Alice?

"Eddie! Isn't that your sister talking to that freak? I swear she is never going to be popular here if that who she is going to be associating with." I snapped me head towards Jessica.

"Her name is Bella! Do not ever call her a freak again. She is not a freak-"

"Edward, sounds like to me you are interested in the frea- I mean _Bella_" she sneered her name.

"Just leave her alone. If you want to sit at this table Jessica, then you cannot talk about her like that and leave my sister alone." I snapped at her.

I decided to just ignore everyone else and looked to see how Bella and my sister were getting along. She was alone once again and staring directly at me. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so beautiful, so natural. Not like those girls who stuff their bras, wear tight clothing and cake on makeup to look good. Bella had something they did not, she was naturally beautiful. She did not have to do anything or even try. I felt a knot punch threw my stomach; I could never have her… not anymore…

She noticed my staring and looked away quickly. I saw that bright pink blush that looked so adorable on her creamy skin…

Whoa… what has some over me? I never think anything is adorable!

_Only Bella…_

My attention was taken away when I felt something crash their lips to mine and then realized it was Jessica. I pushed her away immediately.

"Jessica! What is wrong with you!" I wiped off her disgusting lip gloss off my lips.

"Eddie, I thought you still wanted me?" she pouted. I turned around to see if Bella saw… she was gone. My heart dropped at that moment… I had lost her…

"I'm going to go smoke; I can't deal with this right now." I stood up quickly and stormed out of the cafeteria to find someplace to just relax.

When I reached outside towards the woods, I reached in my book bag for my cigarettes. I keep telling myself I'll stop, but I needed one more than ever. It's been a few weeks since my last smoke, so I was going to make this one count… swearing to be my last time…

"I thought you quit" I heard Emmet walking behind me. Emmet became my friend when he moved here from Tennessee in fourth grade. We did everything together from joining the same clubs to trying out for the football team. We even tried smoking together for the first time last year, he did not like it too much… but I kept it up.

"Yeah… me too." I let out the smoke that I inhaled.

"Want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not really." I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Look, Edward, I don't know what has gotten into you. Is it about Bell-" I flinched when he said her name.

"No" I lied

"Okay, well. I think Alice will be good for her… she needs a friend. She has been so down since she came bac-" I dropped the bud and dug it into the ground with my foot.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it okay?" I snapped at him. I looked at my watch and noticed I was late…. Great…

"I have to go" I sighed and pushed past through him.

-------------------------

As soon as I walked into my Biology class, I noticed all the tables were already taken up… lovely.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so happy you are here to join us today. Please have a seat by Ms. Swan." Mr. Banner greeted me.

I looked over and finally noticed Bella… she was my lab partner. I suddenly forgot how to use my legs. I was going to finally talk to her… maybe be able to explain… just-

"Mr. Cullen, I do not have all day. Please take a seat"

I walked over towards Bella and sat right by her. As I sat down I heard Jessica whispering "he has to sit with that freak". They were talking about Bella… my Bella…

I had to keep my temper down because I could not scare Bella. I clinched my fists and jaw together… I needed to stay calm.

"Okay class. First off I want you all to get to know your lab partner. I want everyone to learn something about each other and then introduce your partner to the class." I looked up and all negative thoughts were gone… I was going to finally talk to her…

"You have five minutes to talk and then I will go table by table."

"Mr. Banner?" I snapped my head when I heard her speak… how I missed that voice…

"Yes, Ms Swan?"

"I need to go to the nurse" she pleaded. Was she okay?

"Can't this wait till after class Ms. Swan?" Everyone started giggling. I wanted to punch anyone who thought this shit was funny. Something could have been wrong with her and they thought it was funny.

"No sir, please" Did she want to get away from me?

"Alright, let me get you a pass"

"Bella…" I whispered…she stood up quickly with all her things and ran out with the pass. As soon as she ran out the entire classroom started laughing.

"FREAK!" One girl called out. I looked around to see who is was and noticed Jessica giggling… of course it was her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up with all my things and stormed out the room. Mr. Banner called me out, but I needed to find Bella. Once I made it down the hallway I heard I quiet sob coming out from an empty classroom. As I knocked on the door softly, the crying stopped immediately.

"Bella?" I called out. I wanted to do nothing more than to talk to her… explain…

"Bella, please open up." I pleaded. I waited for what seemed like forever…. Nothing. She hated me…

I decided to just leave… 'maybe another day' I silently thought. Maybe one day, I will be able to talk to Bella and tell her how I feel.

That I was still in love with her…

**Please review…**

**Oh, if you PM me, please make sure I can reply to you…**


	4. Chapter 4: BPOV

_**A/N: Yup! Two chapters in less than 12 hours of each other. I was in the mood to write after getting everything finished early. I guess finding out over 20 people favorite my story put me in a great mood and all the encouraging messages. I feel like my writing is getting better… I'm still working on it though. **_

_**I hope everyone liked the EPOV. If you want more EPOV let me know… if not then it will be BPOV throughout the story. **_

_**Now onto Chapter Four!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM**_

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

_August 2002_

_The rest of the summer was perfect. Edward and I enjoyed every sunny day by going to our meadow and the watering hole. On days that the sun was gone and the rain came, we stayed at each other's houses watching our favorite movies, play our favorite board games and talked until the sun came up. When we were apart, we stayed in our rooms talking on our 'can and string' phone. But all good things must come to an end, summer was almost gone. September was almost here, which meant the one year anniversary of Mr. Cullen's death… Edward's father. Edward looked up to his father and wanted to be a surgeon just like him. On a lighter note, my birthday was coming up soon. I would be 11 years old and was going to have my first real birthday party. I really wanted to spend my birthday with just Edward, not with a bunch of kids who I hardly spoke to. Thankfully Edward and Emmett would be there. Emmett wanted me to invite Rosalie Hale, the prettiest girl in fifth grade. I knew he had a crush on her and wanted a chance with her finally. Her twin brother Jasper was invited too. He was very handsome… but not like Edward. This year I was going to finally tell Edward how I felt… that I liked him more than a friend. _

"_Bella?" Edward called out. I was so deep in thought I forgot what we were doing. _

"_Oh, sorry. Just kind of spaced out" I sighed. Edward and I were going over the activities for my birthday party. In the next few days will be the anniversary for his father and Mrs. Esme wanted him to stay as busy as possible. _

"_It's okay. You know, I have no idea what we could do at your birthday party. I overheard your mom about a karaoke machine… are you sure you want to do that?" He asked. My mom and her crazy ideas; I hated my voice, why would I wanted to embarrass myself._

"_Um, no. Don't think so. If there is going to be one, you won't catch me up there." I said while shaking my head._

"_I bet you would sing beautifully" he said quietly. I blushed immediately and murmured thanks. _

"_Anyways" he cleared his throat "We can always just watch a bunch of movies and order some pizza. I think it is the safest bet we have" we laughed. _

"_Yeah, I think you're right. We can go rent some movies the day before and set everything up before they get here"_

"_Who did you invite anyways?" _

"_Um, well I invited you of course, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Nikki, Ashley, Lauren and Jessica"_

"_You invited Jessica? I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" He looked at me confusingly._

"_Well, mom is friends with Jessica's mom. I kind of had no choice." I sighed. Jessica Stanley never liked me… she was always jealous of mine and Edward's friendship. But I wasn't going to tell Edward that. _

"_Oh well, do you think I could invite some people? Mom's friends are in town for dad's anniversary and she wanted their daughters to be entertained… which I really do not want to do. So maybe they could be entertained by Lauren and Jessica."_

_I felt my heart drop at the mention of people Edward would invite… especially when I knew who they were…_

"_Are you talking about Kate, Irena and Tanya?" I asked. _

"_Um, yeah. Those are the ones." Great… not only did I have to worry about Jessica ruining everything, Tanya was going to be there… she always clinged to Edward whenever they came to visit. She always acted sweet towards me when Edward was around, but then she would go complete 180 on me._

"_Don't worry Bella, Tanya won't bother you. She has actually gotten a lot better since last summer from what I heard from Mom." He must have known I was freaking out._

"_It's okay, I don't mind. Just as long you are there… everything will be perfect" I tried to smile. _

_Right then I heard the front door slam shut and loud stomping from down stairs. Edward and I looked at each other worriedly. We walked out of my room and slowly tipped toed down the stairs to see what was going on._

"_Dammit Charlie!" I heard my mom yell out to my dad. _

"_I'm sorry Renee, but they need me down there that day. I tried my best to get it off." My dad yelled back. Normally dad never yelled back so it made me flinch to hear him like that. Edward must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. _

"_Sorry is not good enough Charlie! This is Bella's birthday we are talking about! She will be crushed if you were not there! You need to be there and you better find a way, or I swear to god Charlie-" Mom stopped in midsentence when she noticed Edward and I sitting on the stairwell… watching. Dad glared at my mom and then walked towards us. I tried not to cry because I really wanted him to be there for my birthday…_

"_Hey kiddo." He sighed while he sat right by me. Edward seemed uncomfortable so he left for my room._

"_Hey" I whispered._

"_Look kiddo, I am going to try my best to make it to your birthday party okay? I promise." _

"_Really? Because if you can't it's okay dad. I'll understand" _

_Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I felt a tear run down my cheek but quickly wiped it away. I had to make sure he saw that I was okay with it. It was just one birthday… _

"_Okay, well you go hang out with Edward. I'm sure he will be spending the night?" I grinned and nodded my head. I kissed his cheek and ran towards my room to find Edward lying down on my bed. I knew he was feeling down because the day was so close…_

"_Edward? You okay?" I asked. I climbed on the bed with him and stared right him._

"_Yeah" he whispered unevenly. _

"_You want to talk about it?" I whispered back._

"_Can I… can I just stay here tonight with you?" He asked. I could tell he didn't want to be alone._

"_Yeah, let me go get the air mattress" I sat up to go get it but he gripped unto my wrist to stop me._

"_Can I just sleep with you? I don't think I can sleep alone… the nightmares are coming back" _

_Edward use to sleep on my bed all the time but our parents just thought it would be more appropriate to sleep on separate beds. I did not mind anyways, he was my best friend and needed be close to me tonight._

"_Sure, I don't mind. Let me go get some of your extra sleep pants you have here and go change." He nodded and let go of my wrist. _

_After we changed we lay down on the bed and let sleep take us over…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Present 2009

September 1st

The next day I decided to face Edward in Biology. I could not let him make me feel this way. We haven't said a word together since I came back from Phoenix last year. I started almost at the end of the year at as a sophomore when I started at Forks High School. Everything looked the same but at the same time… it was like another world. Since I started I became the bookworm… the geek just because I liked to read and study. That's all I could really do… I needed to do something to get everything that hurt me to just go away… even if it was for a little bit. So that's what I did, I cut myself off from everyone and everything and kept busy with my school. My teachers noticed how smart I was in Literature and wanted me to tutor a few students who were falling behind at the last minute. That was the only interaction I made with any of the students and that did not last that long.

Alice was the only person who even tried to talk to me and be my friend since I moved back. It was strange… foreign to think I could have a friend… even though that friend happened to be my ex-best friend's sister. I still did not understand how Alice and Edward were brother and sister. Things just did not add up… because Edward was an only child last I remembered. Had Esme remarried? Surely Charlie would have said something… but then again he knew talking about the Cullen's upset me. I put in my earphones from my ipod and walked out towards my truck. It was not the prettiest thing or the best working… but it had character… like me…

"Bellllaa!!!" I heard someone yell out. I took out my earphones and searched for the person that called out my name

"Bella! Over here!" It was Alice running up towards me. I looked towards his house to see if he was out there, but he wasn't out yet I suppose since his Volvo was still parked in front of their house.

"Good morning Alice" I tried smiling.

"Goooood Morning!" Oh god… she was a morning person…

"What's up?" I tried to perk up.

"Nothing really. Would you like to ride with us today? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind" She pleaded with me with the same pout she did yesterday. Not today girly… that pout was not getting her way…

Before I could answer heard the door shut and saw it was Edward walking out. He looked wonderful in the mornings… I could tell he took a shower this morning since his hair was damped. He wore a long green sleeved fitted sweater and it brought out his emerald eyes. His jeans were loosely fitted and I had to fight back a moan while I bit my lip. Edward could make me weak in the knees without even trying. Once my head was out of the clouds I noticed he was staring right at me and I turned back to Alice.

"Um, sorry. But I'm going to La Push after school to visit a friend." I lied… well partly; I did need to visit Jake sometime and thank him for the truck. I felt bad that I haven't visited him since I came back.

I looked back up towards his house and he was still standing there… staring at me. I felt self conscience and a bit of hurt run through me…

"I'll see you in class Alice." I sighed. I turned around and got into my truck to begin another day of school

--------------------------

The day went on like I thought it would, not interesting. Alice sat by me in all the classes we had together and that was something different. She kept bugging me on the way to lunch about coming over to my house and helping me with my wardrobe. Why did I have to agree with that yesterday? I looked over towards the center of the cafeteria and noticed my copper hair boy was not there.

As we reached our table from yesterday, I decided it was time to ask her… how was she Edward's sister?

"And then we can start on sorting out all your winter and summer clothes which I am sure you have mixed up. Whatever we get rid of we will go to the mall in Port Angelas and do some much needed shopping-" Alice was still going on about our big weekend. She was convinced a new wardrobe would make me more confident and impress that boy I am interested in… little did she know that boy was her brother…

"Alice" I tried to interrupt her but she just kept on going.

"I'm sure we could try Seattle if my mom does not mind me going, I could ask if we could borrow the Volvo or ask Edward to take us" I stiffened when she mentioned his name… driving to Seattle? With him! I felt myself start hyperventilating and tried to calm myself down.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Once I found I was calm enough I was finally able to speak…

"Alice… I have something to ask you. If it is too personal, you don't have to answer… but I have to know…" I tried to bring myself to ask her… but I was afraid if I mentioned his name I would lose all control.

"How Edward and I are related?" She finished my question.

"Yeah" I sighed. I could tell she was uncomfortable answering.

"Um, I was adopted by Esme this past summer. So Edward and I are not related. Things at my last home… well they weren't that great." She paused as she tried her best to keep her composure.

"I had no idea… well I'm glad Esme was able to adopt you. She is a great mother." I smiled, remembering how much I loved Esme. I always told her that she would have to adopt me one day because she was never getting rid of me.

"Yes, she is." She smiled. "Bella? Are you in love with my brother?" I about choked on my pizza when those words came out.

"Umm, what do you mean?" I tried to act like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. He is a really great guy… just been kind of out of it lately." She sighed. "I don't know all that much about him since I moved from California. Did you know him as a kid?"

I looked down at my plate trying to think of a way to talk about him without bursting into tears. I was tired of crying.

"Alice, Edward and I use to be… well." I looked towards his table to see if he was there, he wasn't.

"We were close when we were young…" I admitted. "He was my best friend." I finally looked up at Alice. I could feel tears betraying me as always…

"What happen-" I held my hand up at her for her to stop.

"Alice, can we talk about this another time. I don't… I don't think I could handle talking about it right now" I felt my cheeks getting wet.

"Okay, we'll talk about it another time." She finally let go of the subject and went back to eating our lunch. I looked once again towards his table and while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stared at me. It made me uncomfortable so I picked up my things and told Alice I was going to class early.

----------------------------------

Edward never showed up to class that day. I was beginning to worry about him but then became upset thinking he did not want anything to do with me. He probably changed lunch and classes just so he wouldn't be near me.

The rest of the day went on like normal. Gym sucked. One thing that happened what was strange was Mike staring at me and smiling. I remembered Mike from fifth grade. We weren't really close back then but we were friends. I pushed the thought out of my head before anymore memories came back.

Once gym was over with, I was met up with Alice. Edward had checked out of school earlier and left her with no ride home. I decided that La Push would have to be another day. Today I just wanted to be home and bury myself in my books.

------------------------------------

Once I was home I decided to check my e-mail. The e-mail in my mail box was from my mother. I clicked the most recent e-mail and read it to myself.

_Bella,_

_Florida is wonderful, Things are looking permanent here and we might be getting a house. The house we looked at today was a three bedroom and one of the guest rooms had their own bathroom. It would be perfect for you honey. The other guestroom would be perfect as a nursery. Only a few more months and you will be a sister! I know how much you've always wanted to be a big sister. _

_I hope you call me soon or e-mail me and let me know how you are doing. We miss you baby. _

_XOXO_

_Mama_

I hit the reply button immediately to let her know how everything was.

_Hey mama,_

_Things in Forks are… well Forks. Nothing has changed here .I made a new friend and you would like her very much. Her name is Alice and we are in the same classes together. She wants to revamp my entire closet but I am very skeptical on what she has in mind. School is… okay I guess. Classes are easy. I just with the student population was just as easy to handle like my subjects. Ed-_

It hurt to just type his name… I decided to erase almost everything and just be very vague about everything.

_Mama,_

_Things here are great. Couldn't be happier. I can't wait to see your new house and hope to be there when the baby is born._

_Love you bunches_

_Bella_

There. Perfect.

I hit the sent button and went downstairs to start on dinner. As soon as I started walking down the stairs the memory of Edward and I came full blown that I had to sit myself down since I could not feel my legs. I remembered that day mom and dad were fighting about my birthday party and Edward placing his hand on my shoulder. I let out a quiet sob and quickly put myself together before Charlie was home.

Dinner was quiet as always. Charlie and I never had a close relationship to open ourselves up to each other and have a meaningful conversation. Nothing personal… it was just how we were… we were so much alike. We both liked our space and if we needed something we asked for it.

Once I changed into my sweat pants and old t-shirt, I slipped under the covers and let sleep take over and memories flood through my head of my happier times seven years ago.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please Review!!!!! Who knows… I think I feel another chapter coming up later if I get enough reviews… **


	5. Chapter 5: BPOV

**Another chapter? I am so going to pay for this in my other classes. I decided to take a mental health weekend from school work and just work on my stories. **

**Thank you everyone who has been following me on Twitter. I am BellaLeigh2009**

**I will put up teasers and updates for both my stories.**

**My "I'll Stand by You" story is on hold for another week… I promise to get back to it soon. **

**ENJOY**

**SM owns all of Twilight. **

_August 2002_

_I watched Edward sleep most of the night. I could easily tell when he was having a nightmare, mostly about his father's death. Mr. Cullen was sick for years but last year the battle was lost. I think what made it worst for Edward was that he witnessed his father's death himself. That was never going to go away from him.. . He will always be haunted walking in the house to find his father lying on the ground surrounded by his blood. _

_Mrs. Esme had never been the same since. I could tell she was trying to keep it together for Edward's sake. One night we both heard her sobbing in her sleep when she thought we were sleeping. My heart broke for her and for Edward. _

"_Don't leave…" Edward mumbled in his sleep. I automatically thought it he was dreaming about his father. The next words out of his mouth shocked me. _

"_Bella, please don't leave me." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I pushed his matted hair away from his forehead and kissed him there._

"_Never Edward, I'll never leave you. I love you" I whispered softly. Edward's face softened and fell deep into sleep again._

2009 Present

September 2nd

'_I hate you… leave' _

'_You're nobody's friend here'_

I shot up from my bed quickly. My heart was racing fast and my sheets were damp from my sweat. I couldn't get those words to go away. They would be forever there… haunting me. I looked over and noticed my cell phone buzzing. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello…?" I groaned.

"Why GOOOOD MORNING Sleepy head!" AHHHHH Alice!

"Do you know what time it is little pixie? School doesn't start for another two hours. I want my sleep." I mumbled sleepily.

"Well I saw your dad leave this morning for work and I was wondering if I can come over?"

"Sure you can come over but I'm going back to sleep." I said aggravatingly

"Now Bella, I went shopping with mom yesterday and found the perfect outfit that I just had to get you. I will not take no for an answer and you will be up and showered by the time I get over there, which is not long at all missy. I am not a patient girl and I always get my way"

'Yeah… I know' I silently thought.

"Alice, you didn't have to get me anything. How do you know my size anyways?"

"I have my ways Miss Swan. Now get up and get to moving. We do not have all day."

*Click*

I slammed my phone shut and stomped over to the shower. By the time I came back out in my robe Alice was already in my room.

"Have you ever heard of a doorbell? How did you get in anyways? Charlie always locks the doors."

"Oh, I met your dad this morning. He is really a nice guy. I told him that I needed to help you out this morning and he left the door unlocked for me. We had a nice chat and he left." She said while unzipping a garment bag. I gasped when I saw it was a beautiful blue shade sweater. What made me apprehensive was the plunging neckline. Alice must have seen my hesitation.

"I have something to go under that. No worries. I also have a pair of dark skinny jeans for you with these heels." She held up the pair of shoes and I felt my face go pale…

"Um, Alice. It is all really beautiful… but I want to live by the end of the day and that" I pointed at the shoes "will be my death sentence for sure"

Alice huffed and picked up a bag with a box inside.

"Here, I figured you would be stubborn so I got you some flats. Happy?" She huffed while crossing her arms across her chest. I ran straight towards her and hugged her. She already knew me well.

"Thanks Alice. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes I did. I want that boy that you are freaking out about to drool when he sees you today."

The boy… my coppered hair boy.

I picked up my new outfit and ran towards the bathroom to change. When I came back Alice was holding something in her hands. When I came closer I recognized the item she was holding… it was a picture frame that I kept by my bed. She was staring at it intensely and I walked up behind her.

"Who is this Bella?" Alice asked.

It was the picture of one of the last times Edward and I were together. Renee gave me a camera early for my birthday and told me to take pictures that we could develop and put up at the party. We were at our meadow and Edward decided to take a picture of us together. Our arms were around each other's shoulders and grinning like fools. It wasn't the best picture… but we were so happy.

"That's Edward." I sighed. I took the picture out of her hands and put it back by my bed. It was the only picture I kept out of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry" She apologized sadly.

"It's fine."

"You two look so happy" She said while looking at the picture again. "His hair was just as messy as it is now" She laughed.

Without even thinking, I opened my mouth.

"Yeah" I laughed "He always had trouble keeping it tame, but it was my favorite thing about-" I stopped myself from going any further. Alice just looked at me with sad eyes. She dropped everything and worked on my makeup. I refused at first but it was going to happen anyways.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be late" I picked up my bookbag and we headed off to school.

-------------------------------------------

Some people were staring at me.

No. Correction….

Everyone was staring at me.

Did a new sweater and jeans make me look that different?

When I made it to Government class, the whispering was getting annoying. If they wanted to tell me I looked like crap they could just say it!

The sweater hugged my body in all the right places and the jeans made my legs look long. I actually almost felt… pretty. I smiled at myself.

But all this unwanted attention was getting to me. I wanted my baggy sweater, loose jeans and converse shoes. At least I was partly invisible then.

During class Mike Newton kept staring at me. He use to look at me before for some strange reason, but he was really staring at me. The staring was making my feel uncomfortable so I just turned quickly out the window. When I looked back he was smiling at me and then noticed a note landing in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously before opening it up.

I felt my eyes widen as I read the words carefully.

_You look really pretty today - Mike_

I felt my face get hot and folded the piece of paper quickly. Mike thought I was pretty. There was no way he thought that. I knew I wasn't. This had to been a joke. I looked back at Mike and nodded at me.

I felt my throat tighten up and thankful that the bell went off. I quickly picked up all my things and ran out the room.

------------------------------------

Alice was already sitting at our lunch table when I arrived in the cafeteria. I needed to show her the note that Mike wrote to me.

"Alice!" I said when I was closer to the table.

"Oh Hey Bella! I'm sorry I wasn't in Government today. The counselor thought it would be best if I came to her a few days a week to talk about me being adopted. I know I'm adopted and I don't need a counselor to tell me" She huffed

"Really? That sucks. I think she is just lonely and wants somebody…. anybody to talk to. She did the same thing to me when I moved back-"

"Moved back! When the hell did you move back? Where the heck did you go? I thought you always lived here!"

"Ah, no. I lived with my mom for awhile and then when she married Phil, I decided it was time to come back to Charlie. Mom and Phil wanted their own life together and I felt like I was getting in the way of that."

"Well I'm happy you came back! I don't know what I would be doing right now. I could be holding one of those… pompoms for crying out loud!!!! Jiminy cricket! I would be a brainwashed pompom CHEERLEADER!!!" She exclaimed. If there was one thing I loved about Alice, it was her being overdramatic.

I started laughing so hard that my sides were hurting.

"Bella! It's not funny! Do you know how horrible that would be?" She looked at me furiously

"I'm sorry Alice… I… I just can't control myself" I started laughing again. It felt good to laugh…. It was a really strange feeling.

Alice just huffed and went back to her food. She was really mellow dramatic.

"Alice, I am sure by me not being here you would have to go through such torchure. I'm sure you would have made friends with someone better than me." I sighed.

"Nonsense Bella! I'm so happy you came back here. Anyways, what happened in class?

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you. I'm getting the wrong attention from the wrong people by wearing this outfit. Here!" I gave her the note and she read it over and over again.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect? Why perfect? I do not even like him!"

"Bella, you don't have to like him. Just because he said you were pretty doesn't mean he is the only one that thinks that. Now, just you wait till I do something with that hair-"

"No! You will not touch the hair… it's impossible anyways." I huffed.

"Now whose calling mellow dramatic!"

"Really Alice. I appreciate you doing this for me… but this" I pointed at my new clothes "is not me. I do not wear makeup, I do not dress up in… very beautiful outfits… I just want to be invisible."

"Bella, you are never going to get your guy if you are invisible"

"Maybe that's the best." I said sadly.

I looked around the cafeteria like it was my new ritual and spotted the center table. Edward was back…

"Your brother's back" I sighed.

"Oh yeah. He had to go to the physical trainer yesterday. Coach is making him work extra hard because he is the quarterback."

"Oh, okay"

"Bella, is there a reason you asked me that?" God she was observant.

"No" I lied. "Just… he is my lab partner and he wasn't there yesterday."

"He's your lab partner! Have you spoken to him?"

"No… not yet. I chickened out the first day, and yesterday he wasn't there… so I guess I'll finally talk to him."

---------------------------------------

Once I made it to Biology, I noticed Edward was already sitting at our lab table.

This was it. I was going to talk to him. Me… Talk to…

"Movie it Swan!" Jessica sneered as she pushes against me and knocking down my books from my arms. "geek" Jessica whispered as she passed me. I put down my bookbag as I kneeled down to pick up all my books and papers. I felt humiliated and weak. How could I let her treat me this way. I didn't do anything for her to hate me so much. I was still in the middle of the aisle and people were literally walking over me. When I reached for my Wuthering Heights book… it was gone. I looked up and noticed someone had it in their hands giving it to me as I stood up…_ him_

"Thanks" I mumbled as I took the book from him. He gave me that beautiful crooked smile that always made me weak in the knees.

"So you're still reading the classics huh?" huh? I looked into his eyes… oh no his eyes… his emerald beautiful eyes….

"I, um… " Just spit it out! "yeah" Smooth one Swan. 10 points for originality…

'stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid ' I was mentally hitting my head against the wall.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. Please take a seat, class is about to start" Mr. Banner called us out.

I broke my gaze from Edward and went straight for our lab table while he followed behind me. I could feel everyone's eyes burning at me and what felt like a thousand whisperings.

Today we were watching a movie about taxonomy and I felt even more nervous now that the lights were off. I tried to keep my focus on the small TV in the front of the room and not on Edward. When I peeked through the strands of my hair, I noticed he was writing something down. Next thing I know he takes the paper he was writing on and slides it in front of me. I was terrified to look down and read what he had to say. I knew he thought I was a freak… now he wants to say it on paper?

I was completely surprised as I read his words…

_**E: Are you okay?**_

I honestly did not know how to reply. Was I okay? No… I wasn't. I was still angry…

_**B: Why do you care?**_

I slid the paper back to him and kept my eyes up front. A moment later he writes back

_**E: I've always cared Bella.**_

'Since when?'… I thought.

_**B: So is that why you called me a 'Freak' when I left class on Monday? **_

I knew it was a cheap shot, but he deserved it.

_**E: I never called you that Bella. I would never do that to you.**_

Was he telling the truth? I knew Edward would never lie to me… but do I really know him?

_**B: Doesn't even matter. Whoever said it then was right. **_

_**E: Bella, you are not a freak. You never were… you don't see yourself clearly. **_

I don't see myself clearly? What was he talking about? I decided to stop writing right there and just focus on the movie. I looked around the classroom to find Jessica giving me the death glare. She noticed the notes being passed between Edward and me.

Next thing I know there is another piece of paper sliding in front of me.

**E: Please talk to me? Please don't shut me out…**

**B: Your girlfriend is giving me the stink eye. I don't want to get you in trouble. **

Right after I wrote that I slide the note back to him and thankful the lights were back on. I picked everything up and went straight for my next class.

----------------------------------------------------

I talked to Edward…

No… I wrote to Edward.

And it wasn't so bad…

I still did not understand what he meant by 'you don't see yourself clearly'

I see myself pretty well… I guess.

Gym was awful as always. I ended up with a bloody lip when I was daydreaming about writing to Edward and the volleyball went right to my face. I will never live that down…

After getting home and dinner ready for Charlie, I decided to skip it and work on my homework. I could not wait to start on my English assignment on The Canterbury Tales. While reading the Pardoner's Tale, I thought I heard a soft ringing noise from my window… Almost like a bell….

**Oh I know… cliffy…**

**But you all got 3 chapters in ONE WEEKEND!!! So I'm sure I can be forgiven..... Right?**

**Thank You all who reviewed my last chapter! I am now up to 50 subscribers and 1K Hits!**

**I want to do a banner for this story, but I'm not that good at it. If anyone is up to doing one that would be really cool! **

**Until next time… Chao **


	6. Chapter 6: EPOVBPOV

_August 2002_

_After falling asleep in Bella's bed, my nightmares were not as bad as before. I knew Bella's father would not mind considering how close the day was. Instead of my father leaving, it was Bella. I kept stumbling in our meadow but she kept getting further away. _

"_Don't leave" I called out. But she just stood there with a smile on her face, talking to me. The closer I got to her, she started to fade away._

"_BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed out. I felt my legs getting heaver with each step. _

"_Never Edward, I'll never leave you. I love you" and then she was gone. She loved me… and with that little known fact, I was okay. _

--------------------------------------------

September 2nd 2009

I sat up from the bed feeling my heart race and felt sticky from the sweat. That dream haunted me for seven years… never did it get any easier. At the end, she was always gone. I looked over at my alarm clock to find it was 9:47 PM. I should know better than to sleep during the evening but today's events were the only things on my mind. I actually communicated with Bella. It was by paper… but it was something. My heart broke when she admitted to being a 'freak' and that the losers at the school were right. They were all wrong…. They did not know my Bella.

_My Bella? Where did that come from…_

She was never my Bella… but in my dreams she forever will be. I looked over at my window and decided to pull back the curtains and see what she was up to… maybe she left hers open. I was pleasantly surprised to see that they were open. I felt guilty for watching her like this but I wanted to see her…

She was laying on her stomach reading a book. I loved the look on her face when she was really into a book and how her face would light up during the part of the book she liked. I could watch her all day…

Some nights I would lay awake watching her sleep. Even with her curtains down, I could still see through the sheer yellow fabric.

_You are being a creep! _I thought. It was so hard to look away.

I noticed the 'can and string' that was still connected to our windows. During the 7 years Bella was gone, I never took them down… I had always hoped maybe one day we would be like we were before. It was all I had left of her and I wanted to keep it that way. She never took her portion down, so that had to mean something. Right?

I needed to let her know that Jessica was not my girlfriend and hasn't been for awhile now. I couldn't stand Jessica anyways… so I really did not care what she thought about Bella and I writing each other. She would have to just deal with it and leave her alone.

She still had not noticed me watching, which I'm sure she would find it creepy to know I was looking. I decided right then I needed to talk to her. I hesitantly picked up the can and shook the bell. I felt my heart sore hearing that sound… it has been a long seven years.

Bella was startled by the noise and almost fell off her bed. I had to hold back my laughter and shook it again. I felt like I was that ten year old again…

Bella looked up towards the window and her eyes widen when she noticed it was me. She carefully walked over to her window and picked up the can. Never forgetting how to use it, we pulled it taught.

I was praying silently that it still worked as I held the can towards my mouth.

------------------------------------------

BPOV

Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg… oh my GOD!

Edward is at the window, wanting to talk…..

On the 'Can and String' phone.

I must have fallen asleep… this cannot be real!

Like we have never forgotten how to use it, we pulled the string taught and watched as Edward brought the can to his mouth. I held the can to my ear waiting to see what Edward wanted to say to me.

Nothing… he just stood there.

'Speak…. Speak…. Come on Edward… talk…'

He just stood there with the can to his mouth saying nothing. He just kept opening and closing his mouth.

Todays events definitely made everything different… weird. So Edward Cullen does notice me and wants to talk to me. My question is… was it me he wanted to talk to or because I happened to look different… more acceptable for him to talk to. I felt my anger boil over me thinking he wants nothing to do with me… the real me.

Just when he was going to say something, something startled him and dropped the can. I did not understand what was going on when I notice someone was at his door. I could not see who it was but Edward did not look too happy.

That's when I saw who it was… Jessica. She flown into his room and jumped in his arms. I felt my heart ache and shatter to a million pieces. I couldn't watch, I had to leave the room. I made the mistake of turning around and saw that the curtain was closed. All I could think about was that dreadful birthday party seven years ago and how my world was turned upside down. I picked up my picture of Edward and I and threw it in the drawer face down. I was done being the mousey invisible girl. I will not let Edward make me feel worthless and unbeautiful. He can have Jessica. I no longer cared at this point.

I'm tired of being invisible… so I called the one person who could help…Alice.

________________________________________

EPOV

I couldn't speak. The entire speech I had in my head was just gone. Bella stood there waiting for me to say something… anything!

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

Just when I thought about what to say I heard a loud banging noise on my door and dropped the can from my hands.

"What!?!" I yelled. I was pissed. Who ever it was ruined my chance of talking to Bella. Before I could answer, the door swung wide open.

Jessica? What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" I yelled

"Oh come on Eddie. I think we need to talk… about us."

Before I could say anything she attacked herself to me and started kissing me. I pushed her off of me as fast as I could.

Oh no, the window… Bella!

"Oh, she saw alright. I made sure of it Eddie. She needed to know that you are mine!" She poked her spiny nail at me.

"I am not yours and never will be yours Jessica! GET OUT!" I screamed at her.

I turned to see that she was no longer at the window and closed the curtains pissed off.

"Fine! But you will be sorry Edward. Nobody says no to me!" She fumed.

I opened the door and pointed my finger out the room.

"Leave. NOW!" I said harshly. I was beyond pissed at this point… she ruined everything!

"Bye Eddie…have fun with the freak" I slammed the door and went straight towards my bed. How could I let this happen? Why was everyone against Bella and I to even communicate to each other. I needed to find a way to talk to her… explain. I walked over towards my desk and pulled out an old picture that I always kept with me. It was one of the final pictures that I have of Bella and I together, before the fateful birthday party.

I needed advice, so I decided to talk to someone who could help me… Alice.

--------------------------

**Poor Alice! She is going to have her hands full! Who wants an APOV? I'll try to put a poll out on whose POV you are most interested in me writing. **

**I know this is a short chapter… but this sets things in motion. Don't worry, the reason behind Edward's and Bella's friendship failing will be out soon! I have it already written; just have to find the best place to put it. So bear with me just a bit longer… but I promise it will be SOON and worth it! **

**Thank you Thank you THANK YOU for reviewing and favoriting Invisible!**

**Let's keep it up! More reviews… faster I write….**

**-Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Seriously… I was almost in tears with all the great responses. *tear***

**Okay… anywho… **

**I know I said I would do an APOV… and I tried… seriously! But I could not get into that mindset… it drove me absolutely nuts that I can write BPOV's and EPOV's all day long, but when I try to write an APOV… I lost it. My hubby had to deal with my horrible mood from it… **

**I will try though later… I promise. **

**Well, here is a long Flashback. Nothing too important… just a look into elementary school**

**A/N: All of twilight belongs to SM**

****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_September 1, 2002_

_The rest of August went on and school started up. I was not excited because Edward and I were not in the same team this year. Our fifth grade was divided up into teams; The Wolves, Bears, and the Lions. This year I was with the Wolves while Edward was put with the Lions. We still had lunch together, but I was still a little disappointed. I decided that today would be the best time to give out my party invitations. I was happy that my parents let me and Edward design my invites this year. Edward was great at drawing, so he drew The Swan Princess on the front. I always loved that movie and would always watch it with Edward… even though he did not like it too much. It was really the only princess movie that I watched. My dad had to work and my mom was feeling under the weather today to take me to school, so Mrs. Esme took Edward and I. I made sure all my invitations were together and figuring out how to give Jessica her invite… _

"_Are you excited about giving out your invitations" Esme asked._

"_Yes Ma'am, I'm very excited" I smiled._

"_Do you think everyone will come?" Edward asked_

"_I don't know… I hope. I know you, Emmett and Jasper will come, but I'm not sure about Rosalie and Jessica. I really hope Rosalie come, but not so much on Jessica." I sighed._

"_Is that Jessica Stanley still giving you trouble?" Esme asked._

"_Well, kind of. I don't really see her that often since she isn't on my team."_

"_Yeah, she's on mine" Edward sneered. _

"_Edward! I do hope you are a gentleman." Esme scolded at Edward's tone._

"_Yes, mother. Just as long as she leaves me alone" he sighed._

"_Don't worry Edward" I laughed. "I'm sure she won't be too much. I heard from Angela that Michael has been chasing her around during recess. So I'm sure your old news to her right now." I giggled._

"_I hope so; I don't think I can handle anymore 'Do you like me? check yes or no' notes. I don't know how many times I checked no and she still didn't get the hint."_

_We finally made it to the school and towards the lunchroom to wait for the bell to ring for our homeroom. This was the perfect timing to go ahead and give out the invitations. I looked around for anyone who was on my guest list and spotted__ Angela, Nikki, and Ashley hanging out. I grabbed Edward's hand and made it over towards them._

"_Hey Angie, Nik and Ashley!" I greeted them._

"_Hey Bella!" They all said. "What's up?" Nikki asked. _

"_Next week is my birthday and I wanted to invite you all to it." I picked out their invitation and handed it to them._

"_Thanks Bella! I can't wait for it!" Angela jumped up and hugged me._

"_Wow! These look great! Did you make these?" Ashley asked._

"_No, actually Edward made them" I nudged him. Edward looked away and blushed._

"_Yeah, I guess they look okay…" Edward was really modest and always thought his drawings were bad._

"_Edward! They look fantastic! My birthday is coming up next month, could you make mine???" Nikki requested. _

"_Um, yeah. I can do that" Edward looked away and noticed Jessica coming up towards him_

"_Hey Edward!" Jessica said while running up towards him. "I am so happy that we are on the same team this year! Now we can hang out more!"_

"_Weren't you being chased by Michael earlier?" Angela sneered. _

"_Oh, Puh-lease! He is such a boy, not like Eddie here" She flirted with him. I know Edward and I were only best friends and we would probably never be anything more, I still felt jealous._

"_Anyways" I ignored Jessica's comment. I really didn't want to do this… but I know my mother will ask her mother if she was invited or not…_

"_Jessica?" I turned towards her_

"_Yes?" She sneered at me. Seriously, somebody needs to tell her she looked like a bull dog when she made that face…_

"_My birthday is coming up and here" I didn't ask her if she wanted to come, I just hoped she would just say no anyways. "You don't have to come, it wont be much fun.." _

_Please say no, please say no!_

"_Yes!" She squealed. Oh no…_

"_If Eddie's going to be there, I'm sure it will be great!" Edward cringed at Jessica's comment and looked at me. I gave him apologetic eyes and mouthed 'sorry' to him. He just nodded his head in understanding. I looked over and found Rosalie waltzing in like she owned the place with her posse, including Lauren. Lauren was no better than Jessica, but I figured if she was there, Jessica would leave me alone. _

"_Hi Rosalie" I called out to her. She looked stunned that I called her name, since we never really talked. She wasn't mean… just really intimidating. She had every boy chasing after her during recess except for Edward. Edward and Rosalie always seemed to have it out for each other for some reason. I guess she liked him but Edward didn't like her that way… and nobody rejected Rosalie… so she always had a grudge against him and bugged him. _

"_Hi Bella… Edward" she clipped at Edward's name. _

"_Rosalie" he gave the same tone_

"_And I'm Isabella! Now that we know who we all are, I have something to ask you and Lauren" I laughed._

"_What would that be…?" she asked me with uncertainty_

"_I am having a birthday party next week and I would like to give you an invitation' I smiled_

"_Um… yeah. I'll think about it…" I could see a small smile coming from her. "Will…umm… Emmett be there?" she asked._

"_Yeah, of course he will. I am also inviting Jasper. Could you give this to him. I wont see him since he isn't on my team."_

"_Yeah, I will. Bye Bella" she smiled "Dorkward" she sneered…_

"_bitch" Edward muttered. I was shocked that he would say that… "Edward! That wasn't very nice! Since when did you cuss?" I asked_

"_I heard my mom use it after she was talking to Jessica's mom at the supermarket the other day. I didn't know why she used it, but she was pretty angry afterwards. Sorry, she just makes me angry"_

"_It's fine. I hope you don't mind… Emmett just really wanted to know her better."_

"_I know" he smiled "Your going to be there, so I'll be happy" I grinned at his statement and picked out Emmett's invitation. "Could you give this to Emmett today. I'm sure you will see him today, he is on the Bear's team and it is closer to your hallway."_

"_Sure Bella, I will" _

_*BEEEEEEP* the homeroom bell went off. _

"_Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch" I sighed_

"_Yeah" he didn't seem to want to go just like me. "See ya."_

_________________________________________________________

Present September 4TH 2009

The next few days went by with hardly any drama. After what the 'can and string' incident, I really didn't know if I wanted anything to do with him. Jessica kept her distance away from Edward, which confused me because I thought for sure they would be together after Wednesday night. I called Alice right after my revelation that I wanted to renovate myself… work on my self confidence and stop being invisible. I wanted to stand up to who ever tried to put me down and face Edward… telling him how much he hurt me all those years ago.

'_He probably doesn't even care' _I laughed at myself. Who would…

Alice was excited that I wanted to go shopping with her after school today. She said she wanted to bring someone with her to shop with us that he met in Gym class. I agreed and confused that she wouldn't tell me who it was. Our conversation was cut short when she said Edward was at her door, probably telling her to keep it down.

"Your turn" I was brought out of my thoughts with the sweetest sound…_ Dammit Bella! Stop it!_

I turned around and noticed Edward staring at me. We were in Biology going over phases of mitosis (**or Meiosis… can't remember right now) **of a root tip of an onion. Edward pushed the microscope towards me.

"Anaphase" I sighed. He huffed and took the microscope to answer the next one. What was his problem?

"Metaphase" he mumbled angrily, wrote down the answer and pushed it back to me.

"Prophase" I mumbled. This was how our days went… only speaking to each other when we had to. I could tell he was getting annoyed at my short answers and ignoring him… but why would he care?

"Bella" … that's not a phase…

I stayed silent and quietly wrote down my answer. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes… there was no way I could handle it.

"Bella" he said a bit louder. I could feel my throat closing up when I felt the urge to break down.

_You are stronger than this Bella! Pull yourself together!_

"Dammit Bella!" I flinched at his harsh tone "Why won't you talk to me! Or even look at me"

"I don't know what you mean, we were talking" I clipped coldly. Those were the first words I said to him in seven years that wasn't about biology. I could feel my panic rise in my throat again and prayed the bell will ring soon…

"That's not the kind of talking I'm insinuating. I'm talking about a fucking conversation!" He said coldy. The tears I was trying to hold back started falling through…

Luckly the bell rang and I ran out of the room. I couldn't wait till afterschool and hung out with Alice. I needed a girl's day… I'm afraid to admit… shopping.

______________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Dammit Dammit Dammit!!!!

I fucking made her cry. _Good going asshole!_

I was just so frustrated with her when she wouldn't even look at me. I tried following Alice's advice about giving her some time… but I was impatient. What made me even more upset was how Alice and Bella could get along. I was jealous that Bella couldn't call me like she did Wednesday night to Alice. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I know Alice was asking her about this shopping this weekend. I knew Bella's birthday was coming up… it was the day I dreaded each year when she was gone. I went through so many years without Bella… I didn't even really know her anymore. Did she have a boyfriend? Did she have her first kiss yet? Did she like it if she did?

I went straight for Spanish where Emmett was already at.

"Dude, what's with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, besides making Bella cry" I mumbled quietly

"You what?? Not cool dude! What did you do?" He whispered harshly… I deserved it. I was about to answer until our Spanish teacher called the class to quiet down.

While we were reciting the verbs out loud, I felt Emmett nudge me to get my attention. I kept my eyes focused upfront and ignored him while reciting the verb tenses.

"Edward" Emmett hissed.

"What?" I hissed back.

"What the hell did you do to make Bella cry!?" He demanded.

"Nothing" I lied.

"I swear Edward; you better hope I don't find out the real reason."

"Look!" I exclaimed "Bella wouldn't look at me and kept ignoring me. I got irritated and snapped. Leave me alone before we get in tr-"

"¿Sr. Cullen, Hay problemas?" Senorita asked.

"No, mis apologias" I sighed. I glared over at Emmett who was trying not to laugh out loud… but was unsuccessful. I put down my head and wanted this day to just end.

_____________________________________________________________

BPOV

I should have felt bad about ignoring Edward, but I really didn't know what to say or how to even act around him. It was like we were never friends in the first place… that it was just a figment of my imagination…

Gym was not so horrible as I thought it would be. Jessica and her cronies were just themselves. I laughed when the coach announced flag football would be starting soon. Jessica and Lauren went hysterical at the coach and ended up running laps. I wasn't too excited about playing, but to see Jessica and Lauren do something they hate made my day. When I made it out towards my truck, Alice was sitting on the tailgate. I slung my bag over besides her.

"So, what is the agenda for today?" I asked. I looked up and saw Alice smile mischievously at me… oh no… this was not going to be good… at all.

"Well, since you asked, we are going to my house for a minute" I froze… no no no

"Um… I don't know Alice…"

"Don't worry about it. I wont be long. I just have to get the keys to my mom's car. I tried to get Edward to cave and let me borrow the Volvo, but he is going to some party tonight and needs it" She said causally. My face fell accidently when I heard he was going to a party. Why did I care so god damn much? He can do whatever he wants… it's not like we were invited anyways.

"Okay, so who are we meeting later on at the mall?" I asked

"Oh, just someone from my gym class. We have the same love for shoes when I noticed her panther print Manolo Blahnik. I figured she would be perfect to help us out…"

"Manolo-what?" I was so confused…

"Blahnik… you know? Shoes?" I furrowed my eyes together to let her know I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh my god Bella… you have so much to learn. Okay, we need to start you on something simple… Jimmy Choo! Yeah, that should be a good start."

"Alice… if any of these 'Choo's' have heels to them… no thanks. I think I'll stick with the flats you gave me and my converse shoes. Nothing drastic Alice, I just want simple… I want to still be me… but have more confidence." I begged

"Fine" she huffed. "But you are getting heels… at least two pairs because you are going to need them for homecoming and then some for prom-"

"Prom? Homecoming? Alice, I'm not shopping for formal events here. I'm not going-"

"What!?! You are not going to homecoming? Bella! You have to-"

"No I don't! It's not like anyone will ask me anyways. So lets just so meet this friend of yours and get this over with. I have to be home by 9PM, curfew." I really didn't have a curfew, I just didn't want to spend till midnight at the mall.

I parked in my driveway and made her way towards her house. I was just going to wait by the car until Alice gets back. The Volvo wasn't anywhere in sight, so I felt a bit comfortable here. I stiffened immediately when I heard a soft purring of a car drive up behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around slowly…

_Please don't be him… please please please please please_

Oh thank god… it wasn't him… wait… Rosalie? Oh no...

Rosalie stepped out of her red BMW that must have been more expensive than the college education I was saving up for… 'must be nice having a father that was a Lawyer' I thought.

And of course she was still the most beautiful girl at Forks High… I hated feeling inferior to her…

"Oh Rosalie! You're here!" Alice exclaimed as she ran out of the house. Rosalie noticed me standing there and gave a small smile. Great… pity. Just what I needed…

"Hey Alice!" She said sweetly. I was taken aback by her tone… she was… nice? Alice turned towards me

"This is Rosalie, the fashionista herself. Rosalie, this is-"

"Bella" Rosalie finished. "How are you doing?" I nodded "Good." Was all I could get out.

"Wait? You two… know each other?" Alice was stunned that she did not know this piece of information.

"Of course… she was the reason Emmett and I are together in the first place" she smiled. Oh yeah… the birthday. Rosalie looked back at me.

"Hey, Bella? Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" She asked. Thanks a lot Rose. Now Alice will –

"What! Bella! You did not tell me this! Okay, lets get out of here and we can all talk" she grabbed both of our arms and dragged us to her mothers car.

"Um, Alice?" Rosalie asked "Lets take my car. I just fixed it up and I want to take it out"

"You fixed up this car?" I asked. Wow, I was surprised… I thought for sure her dad bought it for her…

"Yeah, Daddy insisted to buy me a new one, but after spending the summer at my uncles house, I have a new appreciation of cars and fixing them up." She smiled. I was completely stunned. Maybe Rose wasn't so bad…

"Awesome!" Alice squealed! "Let me give these keys back to mom and we will be on our way" She ran back towards her house.

It felt weird standing with Rosalie, I wasn't sure what to say.

"So, you and Alice are friends?" Rosalie broke the silence.

"Yeah, since the first day of school" I sighed.

"That's good" This was completely awkward…

"So… does that mean you and Dorkward talk?" She blurted out. I snorted at his nickname she gave him when we were younger.

"No" I laughed "It's a bit awkward right now…"

"Well, I'm sure it feels the same with him" Huh?

"Huh? Why him?" I asked. I was really curious now.

"Oh no. I am not getting in the middle of that. He has to talk to you about it…" She was hiding something…

"Alright! Let's go! We are running out of precious light out here!" Alice yelled. Rosalie and I laughed as I got in the back seat of the BMW… nice.

____________________________________________________________

Three hours later, empty wallet and a whole new wardrobe… I was exhausted.

"One more stop!" I groaned. When does Alice slow down? When we reach the store Alice lead us to, I stopped suddenly. No way. Nu uh, nope! Not even going to do it…

"Come on Bella!' Alice whined… okay that was getting really annoying.

"No Alice! You can NOT make me do this. I love my hair!" I lied. I actually hated it but with Alice in charge… I was afraid.

"Bella! It's not going to be so bad. I already called for an appointment days ago. Marcus is already there and waiting!"

"Alice! It's getting late! It's almost 6!" Rosalie just stood there trying not to laugh at our argument.

"Bella" Rosalie sighed "Come on. Let's just go in and see what Marcus has to say. I go to him all the time, he is amazing!" I looked at Rosalie's hair and caved.

"Fine!" I huffed "But if it costs more than one of these outfits or he wants to gives me a mohawk, I'm leaving!"

"I'll see if I can get Felix to give me a treatment while Marcus works on your hair" Rosalie said.

"Alright" I sighed "Lets go in and get it over with"

I stepped inside and it was a really nice place.

"Welcome to Eclipse! How can we help you today" A young woman stood behind the front desk. She had on all black with an apron with the silver 'Eclipse' logo on it. She rivaled Rosalie in just a work uniform.

"Hey Heidi! We have an appointment for Bella Swan and I need to see Felix for a conditioning treatment." Rosalie smiled.

"Of course! Alright Bella, please come this way." I was nervous but followed her anyways. "Now, Marcus will be right with you in just a moment" Heidi said and walked towards Alice and Rosalie. I looked over towards them and gave a nervous look… I was terrified! Next thing I knew a guy came waltzing in towards me.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked. If I was scared before… I am now…

"Yes, its Bella" I squeaked out

"Alright Bella, Let me see what work I need to do… oh my…" Oh no…

"Honey, please tell me you don't go out everywhere with this hair…" What?

"Um.. Excuse me?" I tried to get up but he just pushed me back down. Rosalie sat down next to me when another man started washing her hair.

"Please sit down. Don't need to get all hissy with me" Marcus hissed. Rose just sat there trying not to laugh while Alice sat in the lounge looking at magazines.

"Now. I am going to make you look Be-U-Ta-Ful!" He exclaimed… oh my god could this just end… now!

I kept chanting to myself "I will not be invisible! I will not be invisible! I will not be invisible!"

"Alright. Let me see… hm… I think we need to put some color in that dull color-"

"Hey!" I jumped up again but he just pushed me down again

"Now, am I going to have to get someone to hold you down? Sit!" I sat back down and looked straight ahead towards the mirror… help!

_______________________________________________________________

Now my hair was covered in foil and I felt like an alien… seriously. I wonder if I could get any radio waves to come through….

I just laughed at myself. This was just insain… this was something I would have never done…

"What are you laughing about?" Rosalie laughed. I glanced over and saw Rose's hair wrapped up in a towel while Gianna worked on her pedicure. Everything was just too much here… I actually liked it. Felt nice being pampered…

"Just thinking about how ridiculous I look right now" I giggled.

"I know right? But trust me, it will all be worth it in the end." I looked back down at her fashion magazine.

"Bella… I've been wanting to thank you" I snapped my head back up when I heard what she said. What?

"Wait! What?"

"Well… I know its long overdue… seven years actually…. But thank you for inviting me to your party in 5th grade" She sighed.

"Really? I couldn't believe you came actually" I laughed

"What? Why?" She looked at me confusingly.

"Well, your… Rosalie Hale. Popular… I didn't even think you would have come to some kiddy birthday party. It was pretty lame" I laughed

"Yeah… but that's why I wanted to thank you" Once Gianna was finished with her pedicure, Rose continued "I was going through a rough time that year… everyone wanted to be my friend and expected me to be perfect. My mother pushed me in every beauty pageant and put me through classes to be a young lady. I guess she thought it would help me get a husband in the future. I didn't feel like a kid… I just wanted to have fun" She signed. "But then you invited me to a birthday party and didn't even expect to be popular from it… like you really wanted me over there…" She smiled sadly. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I really did want you there Rose" I smiled "And besides, Emmett was bugging the shit out of me everyday asking if you accepted the invitation. So I was really hoping you would show up to see his face." I laughed

"He didn't! You mean he asked for me to be there?" She asked

"Yeah" I laughed again. "I wanted to invite you anyways, but when he heard I was throwing my birthday party he just went on a rampage for you to be invited. I teased him a bit about it but I guess it worked" I smiled. Birthday party… beginning of a wonderful relationship… and the ending of another. I guess Rose noticed the tear that escaped from the corner of my eye since she squeezed my hand in return.

"Hey" Rose whispered. I looked up at her and saw her sympathy smile "I'm sorry about what happened that day-"

"It's fine" I cut her off. I couldn't talk about it. I was having a good time and I didn't need my sorry mood to ruin it. "I just… it's just something I have to live with" I sighed. She took the hint and smiled.

"Alright ladies! Enough chit chat! I have magic to make!" Marcus laughed. I felt myself tense up when he turned me around and started working on my hair again.

Finally he started cutting… *Breathe… just Breathe* I kept telling myself. I made the mistake by opening my eyes and noticing the huge pile of hair on the floor.

"Alrighty! Let's take a look at my creation!" Marcus exaggerated. He turned my chair around towards the mirror and I opened my eyes again. Oh my…

"You like" Marcus asked

It was… beyond words. I thought.

"Bella..." Alice gasped "It's so beautiful"

"It does Bella. You are going to knock everyone off the feet when you show up on Monday" Rose laughed.

I looked back into the mirror and touched my hair… it wasn't much shorter than it was before… it was past my shoulders but with long layers to it. The shortest part of my haircut was to my chin and it just flowed away from my face perfectly… I could feel my eyes water up…

"Oh no! She is crying! It's bad isn't it!" Marcus freaked out. I looked up at him and lept up from my chair to give him a big hug.

"Thank you" I whispered "I love it" He pulled me off of him and I could tell he was a bit emotional to.

"Now go! Before I end up crying. I have to say beauty, you are beautiful! I don't think people will think your invisible now" He sighed. I turned around with a huge smile on my face and paid up front… definitely worth it!

"Alright! Lets go find our homecoming dresses!" I was brought down from my high when I heard Alice.

"Alice! I'm not going" Rose and Alice both stopped and turned around with a horror look on their faces. Like I just told them Santa wasn't real.

"Now look here Bella!" I flinched when I heard Rose call me out. "We did not just go through today just so you can go hide in your room! You are going! Trust me!" She demanded… oh crap.

_____________________________________________________

Home… finally home. I thought when Rose dropped Alice and I off. We grabbed our shopping bags and ran up towards my room so we could get everything in my closet and get rid of anything Alice did not want me to have. Apparently I lost all rights to my closet and its contents. Before I could make it up the stairs, Charlie called me out

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked

"Um, yeah Charlie. It's me."

"Alright. I just wanted to let you know we will be having guests come over tomorrow night. Billy and his son Jacob will be here around 6. Oh, and don't worry about dinner. We will have pizza while we watch the game"

"Alright dad, Alice and I are going to put everything away and watch a movie probably" I yelled back.

"Jacob? Who's he?" Alice questioned

"Oh, that's my dad's friend's son. He is like… fifteen or something. We use to hang out since we were babies before Edward and his family moved here."

"Oh" That's all Alice said. Until… "And do you like him?" What?

"What? No… Not at all! He is just a kid. I love him like a little brother." I shook my head at the thought.

"Okay" She said and we went back at putting all the clothes up.

________________________________________________________________

EPOV

After school, I went with Emmett and Jazz to get ready for the pre-kick off party for the football teams and cheerleaders. I didn't really want to go, but Coach said it would look good for the quarterback to show up. Loser I thought

I really didn't want to go because I knew Jessica and her cronies would be there bothering us. Luckly Mike kept her distracted the entire night while I hung out with Em and Jasper.

"So, where is Alice tonight" Jasper asked.

"Why do you want to know" Why did he???

"Oh, just wondering…"

"She's with Bella tonight in Port Angeles… shopping I guess"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Emmett commented

"Forgot about what? You knew they were going?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rosie and Alice hit it off pretty well today and invited her to come along on the shopping trip. From what I hear Bella insinuated the whole shopping trip."

Why would Bella want to go shopping? I asked myself. She hated it since we were kids…

_Yeah, and maybe you just don't know her anymore _I thought.

"So, do you know what she is going to do for her birthday this year?" Jasper asked

"Shit if I know. I don't talk to her" I grumbled. I was done talking about this

"Well, if it was anything like her last one, it should be a trip" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up" I snapped at them. I grabbed my keys and told them I was going home.

When I made it home and up to my room, I could hear laughing from next door. I opened my curtains slightly just enough to peek through. Bella and Alice were in her room throwing popcorn at each other while watching a movie. I could feel a smile creep up on me seeing Bella like this. She looked different somehow… I couldn't place my finger on it… but it was a nice change.. like she was happy. Maybe she was better off without me… I just seemed to make her miserable everything I tried to talk to her. I was going to wait till she was ready to talk to me… I was going to be patient. I changed into my pajama pants and my baseball shirt from last year and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. I opened the fridge and looked around for last night's dinner…

Bingo! I thought when I found the container. I took the top off the tubawear and placed in into the microwave.

"Your home early" I jumped when I heard my mom walking in the kitchen from the living room. I could tell she was tired… considering what tomorrow was. Eight years… and we still missed him like crazy.

"Yeah, it was really boring" I sighed "I'd rather be home anyways. Gotta catch up on that homework"

"Hey, I have something for you" she said. I followed her into my father's office that we hardly used… we mainly kept it closed off.

"I found a picture while I was going through all this stuff" She began "And I went out and found a frame for it, I thought you might wanted to have it." She handed me the picture and I laughed out loud when I saw what it was. It was a picture of Me, Bella and our fathers fishing. Bella and I were probably seven when this was taken. We were holding up our fishing poles with our second catch, while Dad and Mr. Swan stood behind us on their knees… soaking wet. I started thinking about that day…

_Summer 1999 – Age 7_

"_Alright son. This is how you string up your pole" My dad started showing me all the basics of fishing. I have never fished before, but with Bella here, I felt better about it. Bella fished since she was a baby her dad would tell us. _

"_Alright, now… how do I throw it in?" I asked. I looked over and noticed Bella tossing her line in the lake perfectly while Mr. Swan clapped congratulating her._

_He started explaining and I tossed the line just like Bella did. I felt so proud of myself. _

"_Good job son" My dad beamed down at me._

"_Looks like your son is a natural there!" Mr. Swan laughed_

"_He sure is" He smiled "Just like his old pop" He laughed_

"_Your not old dad" I laughed. _

"_Yeah… but my daddy is" Bella giggled. We all started in a laughing fit until I felt myself being tugged. _

"_Hey! I caught something!" I yelled out._

"_Me too!" Bella cried out. I could feel the boat start to rock from the weight of everyone getting up to help us with our catch_

"_Alright, easy sport! You don't want to fall over" My dad said. Just then, I heard a huge splash and then a-_

"_BELLA!" I heard Mr. Swan cry out. I looked around and couldn't find Bella in the boat anymore. Mr. Swan jumped out towards her causing the boat to rock more. _

"_I got it!" I heard Bella call out. She was where her fishing line ended earlier with the fish in her hand. Dad and I started laughing hysterically when we saw the smile on Bella's face. Mr. Swan… not too amused._

"_Baby! Why did you jump?" Mr. Swan asked when he pushed her back up to the boat. _

"_I got impatient Daddy. The hook was stuck so I went out to help it out…" She said as if it was normal_

"_Don't you ever do that again Bells… You could have gotten yourself hurt!" Mr. Swan said while he was trying to get back in. My dad walked over carefully to reach for his hand to help him up… only to pull him down with him. Bella and I started laughing uncontrollably when we watched our fathers try to figure out how to get back on the boat. Just then my pole started tugging again and Bella ran over towards me to help me out. Finally the fish came up out of the water and Bella started showing me how to release it and put it in the tub of water we had for the fish we catched. Finally out dads ended up back on the boat and went back towards the shore. It was a warm enough day that they didn't have to worry about getting sick from their wet clothes and went back to fishing on the dock. We caught our second catch and had our picture taken by our moms. _

"_Good job son" My dad said to me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to make him proud all the time._

Present September 5th 2009

"I couldn't believe Bella jumped out of the boat to catch that stupid fish" My mom laughed out hysterically.

"I know… what made it priceless was the look on Charles face when she explained why she did it" I laughed with her. It was something we both haven't done since dad's death. I looked over to find my mom almost in tears with both hysterics and sadness. We both stopped laughing eventually and I looked back down at the picture while smiling. If only I kept that promise I thought…

"He is proud of you, you know" She always knew what I was thinking… dang mother intuition…

"Maybe" I sighed "I wish he was here though… he would have loved Alice" I laughed "He would have a field day with her"

"Yeah" My mother laughed "He definitely would have" she sighed.

"Well, kiddo, I'm off to bed. Don't say up too late" She kissed me on my forehead and headed back upstairs.

I put the food back up, deciding I wasn't hungry that much anymore. I took the picture and brought it up to my room. I looked back at the window and noticed Bella's light was off.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see who it was… Alice

"I know you love her" She started.

"And why would you think that?" I asked. She entered my room and picked up the photo I had brought up.

"Is this him?" She asked. Knowing she was asking about my dad.

"Yeah" I sighed. "That's Carlisle, my dad"

"Is that Bella?" She squealed.

"Yeah" I laughed. I took the photo from her hands and sat down on my bed. We sat there while I told her about the disaster fishing trip and all about my dad. It was the first time I told anyone… besides Bella about him.

"I know how you could win her back" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Who?" I asked innocently

"Bella… Look.. she has been going through stuff. I don't know what it is… but she feels… invisible."

"Invisible?" I asked. Why would she feel like that?

"I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm not getting in the middle of it, but be patient with her" She told me.

"I will. I promise"

"Goodnight brother" she hugged me

"Night sis" I called out as she closed my door behind her.

So Bella felt invisible? How could she ever think that? She was perfect already… why would she ever think about herself that way?

_Because you did that moron_

I became angry with myself at the thought… I had to make it up to her. Somehow… I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________

**Wow… 6,350 Words later… I'm tired and behind on school work! I hope you all liked this chapter and how I introduced Rose in this story. I hate it when Rose is shown hateful in stories and I wanted her to be friends with Bella. **

**Oh, and Bella's hair cut is on my profile, so go check it out if you are interested. **

**Remember what to do.... **

**=)**

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright… I think I tortured everyone enough… might get ****some**** of your answers here**

**Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

**___________________________________________**

**September 13 2002 - Birthday**

_So far everyone who I invited is going to show up today. When I woke up, I was greeted with Edward tickling me to get awake for my traditional birthday breakfast; Apple Streusel French Toast with my favorite yogurt. Esme joined us for breakfast and then we all started to work on getting the house ready for the party. _

"_So what are you kids going to do today for the party?" Mom asked._

"_I think we are just going to eat pizza and then watch some movies. I want to at least watch The Swan Princess since that's how my invitations were designed from" I laughed_

"_Well that sounds like fun" Esme commented_

"_What? No karaoke?" Mom whined_

"_Please no! I can't sing very will mom, and I don't think anyone else would want to" I begged_

"_Oh fine. I just thought you would enjoy something like that. You guys enjoyed it last year." She sighed in defeat._

"_Yeah, but I'm 11 now." I laughed_

"_Oh! So I guess you are too old for your old man to join you on your birthday?" My dad came in the house from work._

"_Daddy!" I shot up from my chair and sprinted towards him. He caught me into a hug and twirled me around. _

"_How is the birthday girl this morning?" he asked while he gave me a kiss on the forehead._

"_Great! Just finished my French toast and about to decorate the living room for my party" _

"_Alright. Let me get a few hours of sleep and I'll be right down for your party" I nodded and ran back towards Mrs. Esme and Edward to help put the dishes in the sink. My dad walked away towards his room and I noticed my mom following him… and then the door slammed._

"_You're not going to spend the day with her Charlie!" My mom started yelling. _

"_I just got home Renee. I just need an hour or so and I'll be right down alright? Calm down. Do not do this on her birthday" My dad warned her. I guess they have forgotten that we could hear everything. _

"_Why don't we go outside and put up that sign Edward made for your mail box" Mrs. Esme whispered to me. She knew mom and dad fought all the time and didn't want us to get involved with it. She took both mine and Edward's hand to lead us outside. _

"_Why must they fight Esme?" I asked. She stopped to think about what to say and kneeled down in front of me. _

"_I don't know honey. It's just grownup stuff, so lets not worry about it. Just remember they love you very very much. And Edward and I love you too." she emphasized as she took both my hands to make sure I understood. I nodded my head in response. Edward came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder so I knew he was there too. I turned around and gave him a hug. I must have surprised him because he stiffened before wrapping his arms around my waist. _

"_Thank you for being here Edward" I sighed. Esme sat behind me rubbing my back to show she was here for me also. Sometimes I wished I was in their family… _

___________________________________________________________________________________

September 7 2009

Today, I woke up with a new attitude… one that I have never felt before. It was going to be different from all the other mornings I woke up to and dreaded for what was to come. Though the hole in the chest will never go away… I'm fine with it today… I was going to be me and not let anyone stand in my way. I can be smart and have self-confidence that I no longer have to hide in fear I would be looked down upon and made fun of. I slipped in my new jeans and blue handkerchief style shirt with a black belt going just below my chest. Luckily Alice didn't throw a hissy fit when I bought a new pair of converse shoes… I was still going to be my old self… I wasn't going to completely get rid of her.

My hair was much easier to handle with this new style. Rose brought me her old flat iron and curling iron for me to use until I can afford one for myself. I practically spent my entire savings that was suppose to be used for emergency… and as Alice called it; A Fashion Emergency. That didn't cut it with Charlie… he was just happy that I had friends and understood my reason for finding a new look… a new me. I was going to be a teenage girl… which I'm sure he was most afraid of that.

The makeup was what I was most terrified of. I did not want to end up looking like one of the fake slutty types AKA Jessica Stanley and be visible has easy…. So thankfully Rose showed me how to put on a more natural look that only took a matter of minutes. When she showed me what I looked like afterwards, I actually felt nice… almost beautiful. It wasn't over done at all. It only brought out the natural color of my cheeks and my eyes.

Finally, I was ready to face school…

Once I made it out the door, I noticed the red BMW sitting out in the driveway with both Rose and Alice in it. Then I took a look over at _his _house and noticed a huge jeep hanging outside with Emmett and Jasper. They both took a look at me and had their mouths agape … their reaction to my new look.

"Bella!" Alice called out and I brought my attention back towards Alice and Rose

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well, we are taking you to school today. With a new look, you need a grand entrance…" Rose suggested

"Okay, great… Are you sure Emmett won't mind?" I was worried hanging out with Rose will make Emmett upset

"Of course not! I just finished fixing his jeep and I'm sure he would rather drive it today." She explained.

I put all my worries aside and sling my backpack in the backseat. So…'this was what it was like to have girlfriends' I smiled to myself as we drove towards Forks High School

__________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Alice! If you are not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving you!" I yelled out for Alice. I was going to be late to school because of that little pixie.

"Edward, she left a few minutes ago" My mother told me as she walked into the kitchen. "Some girl names Rosalie came by and picked her up." She explained

"Oh" was all I could say. At least she was making friends… but what about Bella? No… get that out of your mind.

"Okay, well… see you after school mom" I said as I kissed her cheek and picked up an apple from the kitchen table.

Once I made it outside I saw a red streak fly by on the road and figured that was Rose's BMW, then noticed Emmett's Jeep with Jasper sitting out in my driveway with a dazed look on his face.

"Hey Em!" I tried to get his attention. He turned around to look at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Bella is Back!" Emmett bellowed out laughing

"Yeah…" I said confusingly "She's been back since last December." I tried to explain

"No… I mean… just wait till we get to school. You'll see" Jasper explained vaguely to me.

-----------------------------------------

BPOV

Once we made it to school, the butterflies in my stomach started flying… and I wanted to throw up at that moment. I felt like I was in one of those teen movies that the girl nobody has ever noticed before suddenly shows up in an awesome car and has all eyes on her… yeah that was me…

Everyone was just… staring. I didn't even get out of the car yet and I was having a panic attack.

"Bella, come on" Alice whined. I looked at her as she was bouncing up and down, waiting for me to get out of the car.

"Um… I think I'm going to sit here for… the entire day?" I mumbled

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I flinched as Rose called out my whole name… I hated it with a passion

"Get out of this car or else I will get Emmett to carry you through those doors. Trust me, he is just a speed dial away" She said as she holds up her cellphone about to press the number 2 button. Oh hell

"Fine" I huffed as I opened the door to get out

"I thought you would see it my way" Rose smiled evilly. If she wasn't so nice to me I would have called her a bitch… but she was trying to help me out…

"Alright… lets get this over with" I said as they took my arms in theirs, with me in the middle… preventing me from running away… bitches

___________________________________________________________________

So far… so good…

I made it to my homeroom and my first class with no problems… just a lot of staring and whispers about my new look. All I could think about how bored these people must be that they would even notice I looked different… who would anyone care?

Mike Newton started to stare at me in Government class just like he did last Wednesday when he passed me that note. I put all my things on my desk and started to get everything together for class. Just because I looked different didn't mean I had to change who I was when it came to school.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Mike standing in front of my desk. I could feel my face redden when he smiled at me. I knew Mike since I was little… why was I so nervous around him? He was Mike!

"Hi" I said. God I was such a loser… is that all you have? Hi?

"So" He started as he picked up one of my Jane Austen books, flipping through it "I was wondering what you thought about that note I gave you last week" he asked me.

"It was… sweet" I commented. It was very sweet of him for doing that… but what confused me was why?

"Well, it's true" he smiled. My face couldn't have gotten any redder… "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Kick Off dance this Friday?" What?

"What?" I exclaimed and felt embarrassed for my outburst.. "I mean… why?"

"Um…" He started and looked really nervous as he started to rub the back of his neck "I have always thought you were cute and didn't know if you would have given me the chance… " I was shocked at him admission.

"Newton, to your seat now and stop bothering Miss. Swan" The teacher called out as he came in.

"Just think about it" Mike said as he walked towards his desk and winked at me.

What the hell just happened? Did I just get asked out by Mike Newton?

____________________________________________________________________

EPOV

So far I haven't even seen Bella since I arrived at school… but I heard a lot of the students talking about her. All I could hear was how different she is and how fake she was. I could feel my blood start to boil with anger as they talked about my Bella that way. She deserved to be respected and not talked about behind her back that way.

Once I put all the food I wanted unto my tray at lunch, I walked over towards my usual table.

"Hey loser" Emmett greeted me as I sat down at the table

"Who are you calling loser, dick" I laughed.

"So, have you seen Miss Isabella Swan, the girl of your affections today… or the entire male population" Emmett said while batting his eyelashes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Jasper kicked Emmett to tell him to shut up… so now I was curious.

"What do you mean the entire male population wants Bella's affection?" I asked

"I mean what I say… I overheard a few of our guys talking about her" This peaked me interest greatly

"And…" I tried to get him to continue on

"Turn around and you'll see" Jasper cut in while pointing towards the cafeteria door.

And there she was… I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen as I took a look at Bella walking in with Alice and Rosalie. She looked… "Beautiful" was all I could mumble out. She looked so confident as she walked into the lunchroom but at the same time utterly uncomfortable. I felt anger start flaring thinking Alice and Rose did this to her and made her feel this way… she didn't need makeup, new clothes… she was perfect the way she was…

Bella's eyes widen once she looked over at my table when Rose tried to lead her our way… she was panicking. . . I knew that look. She always had that look on her when she was younger when she was scared… she was afraid to sit at the table with me there…

Alice turned to her to see what her problem was and all I could see from my view was Bella shaking her head. Rose turned away from her and glared at me.

Bella and Alice went the opposite direction to their own table while Rose came sitting by Emmett.

"What the hell Rose!?" I lashed out as soon as she sat down with her food tray

"What the fuck is your problem Cullen?" She sneered at me

"What did you do to Bella! She looks…" I tried to think of the best word. "She doesn't look like Bella!" I exclaimed

"Dude, calm down. She looks hot! She looks happy too" Jasper tried to reason with me

"Look Cullen, you have no say over what Bella does or how she decides to look. I didn't do a goddamn thing except help her with her confidence issue, which thanks to you she hardly had any!" Rose spat at me. I flinched at her words and looked away from her

"She wants to look good for herself and no one else. Maybe even try to get through this hell whole we call a school and not get picked on everyday or shoved around like she isn't even here. So until you actually start treating her like a friend, maybe she will open up to you. This isn't 5th grade anymore Cullen, you have to actually talk to her… not sit here moping." She finished as she stood up and walked over towards Bella and Alice.

Just then I saw Mike fucking Newton stand up from our table and followed Rosalie. What the hell?

_________________________________________________________

BPOV

He was just staring at me once I walked into the cafeteria. Rose tried to bring Alice and I over towards Edward's table but stopped as I saw the look on his face… anger? He didn't want me there… he was mad that I was going to sit with his friends.

"Bella? You okay" Alice asked

"I'm fine… can we just sit at our own table… I don't think I'm welcomed there" I shook my head

"It's fine Bella! Of course they would want you there" She tried to convince me

"I don't know Alice… please" I pleaded with her

"Fine, but soon you will have to sit there since we are friends with Rosalie now." She said

"Just… not today" I said as we sat all of our things on the table.

"So…" Alice began "What did the great ol' Mike Newton want this morning" She asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about

"It's either talk about Mike Newton or I start planning her birthday party. Let's see… I think a retro theme would be cool…or maybe-"

"He asked me to the Kick Off Dance" I cut her off… she knew how to push my freaking buttons.

"Who asked you to the Kick Off Dance?" Rose asked as she sat down at our table

"Mike Newton" Alice sang out to embarrass me. I could feel my face get hot from the attention.

"Mike?" Rose sneered… and then a smile crept up on her face "Really?" she asked

"Yeah… I haven't decided-" I was about to finish, but then I saw Mike walk towards the table… was everyone rebelling Edward's table?

"So, do you have an answer for me Bella?" Mike asked as he sat by me… getting really close to me. I felt really uncomfortable with him being this close. Alice and Rose were whispering to each other about something and then both turned to stare at me with big smiles on their faces. They were up to something…

"Bella? I can feel a rejection coming from the silence… so I think I'm going to go…" he said as he stood up.

"Mike! Wait?" I called back. What the hell was I doing? I didn't like Mike… but I couldn't hold on to Edward all the time…

Just then I looked towards Edward's table to see him staring at me… looking pissed.

"Yes" I said to Mike. He looked stunned at my answer and smiled

"Great, Game starts at 6PM and should be over with by 10…" He started to explain to me…

"We'll get her there" Alice interrupted Mike "Don't worry. She will be at the game anyways" She smiled "Won't we Bella?"

"Yeah" I smiled "I'll just see you there… " I bit my lip as Mike nodded.

"Okay… Can't wait for it Izzy" He called me Izzy? I didn't know if I liked it too much… but then I noticed Edward glaring at Mike and then at me. I didn't know where my new found confidence came from… but I reached up and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Can't wait either" I said as I bit my lip more… hoping that came out right. Mike just stood there in a daze at my reaction and turned back towards his table to a very pissed off Edward.

Next thing I hear is squealing coming from behind me….

"Guess what this mean's _Izzy"_ Alice emphasized on Mike's nickname for me

"What?" I groaned.

"This means we have shopping for a game this Friday… and then a dress for the dance" Rose answered

"Wait! I have a lot of new clothes for that… and can't I just wear the dress I got for homecoming?"

"No! You can not wear that dress to homecoming! The Kick Off dance is much more casual than the Homecoming dance" Alice exclaimed.

"Fine" I whined. I didn't mind shopping… I just recovered from the last one.

"So, I'm going to the dance this Friday… with Mike Newton" I said to myself… I couldn't even process it till now.

"Yup… you sure are. Even though I wouldn't have picked Newton… I guess he is better than the other creeps here." Rose confirmed for me. "Alice… is there a certain person you have certain affections for…. To take you to the dance?" Rose turned the table on Alice… thank god!

"Um… I mean.. maybe?" She stumbled. Wow… Alice Cullen actually stumbled on her words…

"Who?" Rose and I asked at the same time

"Jasper" she mumbled quietly… hoping no one else heard

"Who?" Rose asked… knowing we heard her loud and clear

"Your brother!" She spat. "Now excuse me while I got get my date!" She huffed as she stood up and marched towards their table. Rose and I watched as she stepped in front of Jasper to get his attention. His eyes widen as he noticed Alice walking towards him and looked terrified at the little pixie as she spoke to him. All he did was nod his head in response to whatever Alice was saying to him. Alice then turned around with a smile on her face and marched back to our table.

"There… I did it" She said as she sat down. "We're all going to that dance and we are going shopping… no objections _Izzy"_

Rose and I just laughed out loud uncontrollably at what we witnessed and went back to talking about Friday night's plans

**________________________________________**

**Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm having a hard time transitioning from the makeover towards her meeting with Edward. Please don't be mad that I did that with Bella and Mike… it will all make sense later on.**

**Don't forget to check out my new story "Visions of You". This is one of the most emotional story that I have written yet…. And I hope everyone will like it too. **

**Don't forget to Review!!!!**

**-Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9: Kick Off

**Thank you everyone for reviewing this story and leaving wonderful feedback. I can't believe it is already at 50 reviews =)**

**Let's see if we can make it to 60??? **

**Enjoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM**

_September 13 2002_

_Everything for the party started to get together finally after Esme gave us the coast was clear for Edward and I to go back into the house after hearing my parents fight… once again._

_I noticed my mother was flustered and kept looking for something in the living room. I didn't know what was going on, so I just ignored it and went back to the decorating._

"_So are you excited about your party?" Edward asked me as he held me up by her shoulders to put up the white Christmas lights in the basement. _

"_Yeah" I sighed "I'm excited as much as I can be…" I tried to smile._

"_Bella… I don't think this was a good idea… I think I'm about to sneeze" he said when a bunch of dust fell from the ceiling. I tried to hold on still as best I could as Edward let out a loud sneeze… causing both of us to fall._

_Thankfully Edward caught me in time before my head hit the floor. He was always great at saving me from strange situations. The way we had landed, I was on my back while he was holding me up slightly from the floor. I noticed how green his eyes really were and they seemed to darken as he stared at me. _

"_Edward!" Esme called out disrupting my thoughts. I thudded my head on the floor and silently cursed at the interruption. I know we were only 10… but he was my best friend who secretly loved him. We knew all of each other's secrets (except for my undying love for him) I added_

_I could see the disappointment in his face and shook his head quickly while standing up._

"_Edward! Get up here! The Denali girls are here. See if they want to help set up for the party" Esme called out._

_I groaned when she said the name Denali… meaning Irina, Kate and the brat Tanya. Just then all three beautiful girls walked down the basement… bringing their complaints right along with them following Edward who looked annoyed. _

"_Ew! Gross!" Irina complained "It's all dark and dusty" I could feel my hand start to clinch up at their comments. Irina is no better than Tanya… just more annoying. Tanya was usually the evil one trying to make me look bad infront of Edward._

_Once I saw Tanya, she was very quiet… for once. I had to look after for her… usually when she was quiet, she was scheming something… and it was usually bad._

"_Hi Bella" Tanya said sweetly. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she hugged me. I looked over at Edward who had a confused look on his face since he never saw her be this way._

"_Thanks Tanya" I said warily.. I didn't trust her for a second._

"_Eddie" she turned towards a very annoyed Edward. He hated that name more than anything_

"_What?" he was short with her_

"_I'm very thirsty, but I don't want poor Bella to get me anything when it is her day and I don't know where anything is, could you get me a drink?" She asked sweetly_

"_Fine" he whined and lazily walked up the stairs… leaving me with Tanya. Great_

"_Look" she started at with me… wow… talk about a complete 180. "You are going to leave Edward alone while I am here this weekend. I'll let you have him today since its your birthday or whatever, but after tonight, you are to not speak to him." She demanded me_

"_And what if I don't? He is MY bestfriend Tanya… and if he wants to hang out with me, then you have to deal with it" I stood up to her. _

"_Oh but Bella… you really don't want to do that" she smiled evilly "you see, before we came down here, I decided to have a little lookie in your room" my face turned white as she told me she was in my room. "and I found this cute little book with your handwriting in it…" she then pulled out my diary that I just started writing on out of her sling bag. She opened my diary and started to read one of my entries. I tried to grab it out of her hands, but she was too tall._

"_Edward and I went swimming together the other day" she started "I was going to finally tell him there that I was in love with him.. but I'm afraid" she acted out dramatically while reading "I'm afraid because I'm in love with my best friend and he will no longer like me as a friend if he knew. He is just so cute…" she continued on "Especially his eyes…" _

"_Fine" I conceded… "Just give me back the book" I demanded _

"_Nope, I think I'll hang on to it… make sure you don't mess up… cause I would hate it if it got in the wrong hands" she smiled. Just then Edward came back from upstairs with a soda for everyone._

"_Oh Eddie! Thank you so much" she said sweetly. She was the devil… _

"_No… problem" he said as he walked up to me to hand me my soda. I looked over his shoulder to see Tanya smile while tapping her slingbag with her fingers. I wanted to use the words Edward used on Rosalie…. Bitch_

**Present Friday: 2009, September 11**

"Bella! Come on! It's almost time to leave!" Alice yelled. Today was game day… dance day… first date day… I think I'm going to be sick. Alice took me shopping again… but it wasn't so bad, just another three hours of finding the perfect date outfit. She wanted Rose and I to wear something more comfortable during the game and then change for the Kick Off dance that will be held afterwards in the school gym. It wasn't really a dance from what I heard, it was just a place for everyone to sneak alcohol into the punch and see how many girls the football team to get drunk… yeah it wasn't my scene but Alice and Rose promised that we will bring our own drinks and watch out for each other. Mike was being really sweet to me everyday since he asked me out to the dance, which pissed Edward off completely. I didn't know what his problem was considering he was probably taking stanky Jessica to the dance. That Monday, Edward stopped trying to talk to me and any form of contact with me. I couldn't live day by day wondering what could have been if I just stop being stubborn and give in… but I was stronger than that. I'm no longer the push over Bella, I was more confident, sexy at times and out going… _who is still in love with her childhood best friend…_

I didn't know if this thing with Mike would last long… or if it would even go anywhere after the dance. I was just happy to be going to the dance at all… that someone had asked me. I'm not desperate… I just need that confidence booster to help me… with what? I still had no clue…

"I'm coming, hold your freaking horses!" I called back to Alice who was getting impatient.

"Hurry up, Rose will be here soon. She is taking both of us there since Emmett had to stay after school for the game. How does this look?" she asked as she came out with wearing a short skirt and cute halter top.

"Cute" I nodded "Hoping to get with Jasper after tonight?" I teased her while she just glared at me.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" she said then walked back into the closet to put on a pair of jeans.

"Better?" She asked

"I don't know, I'm not the fashion expertise. Why Miss Alice… are you nervous?" I teased her again. She just huffed in response

"I'll remember that Swan" She glared "I'll make sure I throw out all of her flats and converse shoes, and then replace them with all stilettos… " That shut me up

"Fine" I huffed "I think I hear Rose's car" I commented hoping to get off subject of getting rid of my trusty flat shoes…

"I can't believe we are all three going!" She exclaimed.

"If we don't get out there Alice, Rose will just leave us behind. You know how she is about getting somewhere on time" I warned her.

"Alright, lets go. I can't wait to see the look on Ed- I mean… Mike's face when she sees you" She praised

Alice decided to dress me up in a short skirt and a pick polo shirt. I opposed to the skirt, but since she let me pick out my own top, I had no room to complain. Besides, I needed to be more confident in myself and just go with it. For the dance, I found a pretty simple strapless pink dress. Since this was September, I bought a jean jacket to go with it.

"About time you two!" Rose said as we climbed into the back of her car.

"Sorry, wardrobe malfunction" Alice sighed. She was completely nervous about her date with Jasper. I never really pegged Alice to be nervous because of her bubbly personality.

We made it to the game just in time and found our place in the bleachers. Thankfully we made it before it was too crowded and had one of the best seats. I have never been interested in football before… I was mainly a baseball girl from growing up watching the game on the flat screen.

Cue the slutty cheerleaders and the then the football players being lead by non-other: Edward Cullen, I internally sighed with the thought Edward would never feel the same as me… but this internal struggle of what I should feel and what I want to feel are completely different… almost like my heart and head are telling me to do totally different things. My heart… the whole in my chest was missing something… and I wanted to be filled with Edward. But my head is telling me my Edward… my copper hair boy is no longer mine… no longer the 10 year old boy that I fell in love with. My head was telling me to hate him… make him suffer the way I did all those years before. If only Tanya didn't get ahold of that stupid diary… things could be different. I wouldn't be afraid be myself infront of Edward… we could still have some kind of relationship.

"He's looking at you Bella" Rose nudged me and bringing me out of my internal debate

"Who?" I asked. Edward wasn't even looking at me… he was throwing the stupid football for practice…

"Mike" she answered while pointing him out. I turned to look for Mike and spotted him looking at me. I gave a small wave and he winked at him. I could feel myself getting flustered by the second and Mike could tell since he was laughing … which caused to get Edward's attention to see what he was laughing at… and then turned to look at me. If his stares turned people into stone… I would be rock hard right now at this very second. I just shook my head and turned my attention back towards my friends.

"What's Edwards problem" I asked when they all noticed his horrible mood

"He's jea- OUCH" Alice started but Rose nudged her hard on her side "He is just pissy… its Edward we are talking about, always the Drama King" which was true…

"Oh well. What are we doing after this?" I asked casually

"Well, after the game we are going back to my place to get ready since I live only a mile or so from the school. I really don't want to get dressed in the bathrooms" Rose shuddered "And then the boys will come pick us up after they go to Emmetts to get ready" she explained

"You mean, Mike is going to come pick me up?" I shrieked

"Yes, we couldn't just meet them there. We need to be excorted there since they are on the football team." She explained

"What do you mean, escorted?" I seethed

Alice started in "Bella, you are going to escort Mike at the dance while he is introduced. Your name is already in the system so no getting out of it" she knew me too well…

"If I end up falling flat on my face because of the deathtrap of a shoe you two made me buy… Alice remember that threat you gave me before we left about my shoes… Milanos… that's all I'm saying" I pointed at both of them

"You wouldn't" Alice gasped

"Oh, I would. I'm just that evil at this moment. How could yall keep that information from me! I could have at least went with the flats!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry Bella" Rose started "I figured you were going to be melodramatic about it so I went and purchased those flats you were eyeing in JC Penney. So you leave my Milano's alone" she pointed at me.

"And besides, if we would have told you then you would not have come… am I wrong?"

"No… your not wrong" I huffed. She was right… I would have bolted at the first mention

"Don't mess up the progress you made so far Bella" Alice said "This will be like your introduction to Forks High as the new you" She commented

"Maybe… but I'm still mad as hell right now" I finished off

"That's the Bella we know and love" Rose hugged me "Now stop being so melodramatic… you starting to turn into Edward" she teased. I wacked her with my purse

"Just kidding" she surrendered "just a lil" she said laughing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise and bow your heads for the National Anthem played by your very own, Fork's High Marching Band!" the announcer said. We all stood and followed the beginning ritual with an Amazing Grace.

After we all sat down, I heard a penetrating shrill that made me almost go deaf.

"GO EDDIE!!!" Said the high pitch voice. I turned to see who was the annoying bitch. She was a tall model looking blonde with high cheekbones and waaaayyyyy too short of an outfit. Slut. Wait? Where have I seen her before… and why did that annoying sound irritated me so badly. I took a second look at her and she was sitting down giggling like a hyena.

Holy

Fucking

"Shit" I quietly

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked me

"Tanya fucking Denali" was all I said and Rose looked at me with a horrified look.

_____________________________________________________________

EPOV

Mike fucking Newton. Looking at MY girl! I was livid, angry, pissed, fuming… take your pick.

"Cullen! Come on, we have a game to play" Tyler brought me back to focus on the game.

I took one last look at Bella before returning to the field and giving the instructions that coach gave me. I wanted to kill Alice for putting Bella in that short of a skirt. My Bella didn't wear skirts, hell she didn't even wear fucking pink! And there she was wearing the two things I would have never thought she would wear, a skirt and pink. She looked hot in it, don't get me wrong… but I didn't want others to see her this way. When I found out Mike asked her to the Kick Off dance tonight, I was furious.

"GO EDDIE" said a high pitch shriek. Stupid Tanya….

She and her family were coming down for the weekend to spend time with my mother. Of course I had to babysit for the stupid bitch. Why did I have to open my big mouth that I had a game tonight… and a dance.

'stupid stupid stupid' I internally smacked myself.

So it was either take Jessica and deal with her bullshit or take someone who I would only see this weekend and go away… and get my mom off my back.

When she first came this morning, Alice automatically hated her…. And Tanya hating her back…

I put all my frustration into the game… running like hell when I had to and hitting anyone who was in my way. Finally half time came around and went back to the locker rooms. We were winning easily against our opponent with 10-0

"Did you see that little skirt she was wearing" someone said as I walked into the lockroom "I had no idea she could clean up so nicely… and so easy for tonight" he laughed.

"Dude, I know. She looked hot. You're a lucky son of a bitch. So, are you going to tap it tonight after the dance?" Another guy said

"You know it. She'll be begging for me by the end of the night. Bella Swan is just another notch in my belt. I'll be meeting with Jessica after I drop her off" That did it. I lost all restraint at that moment to not fucking kill Mike Newton. I ran into the room and caught him by surprise when I slammed him into the lockers

"Cullen! What the hell man!" Mike yelled at me

"I know you were not talking about Isabella Swan. You are fucking sick if you think she would give it up for you" I pushed him into the locker again

"You mean she is a virgin? All the better" I was ready to wipe that smirk off his face but than the coach just had to step in.

"NEWTON! CULLEN! What seems to be the problem here?" Coach Cane came in the locker room shouting.

I reluctantly took my hands off of his jersey and set him back down while he started to straighten it out. I didn't take my eyes off of him and we just stared each other down. I was too fucking pissed to care he was a team mate… he was using MY Bella!

"Nothing Coach" Mike answered

"Cullen!" Coach wanted me to answer

"Nothing Coach" I answered

"Good, now let us get going on what we need to do in 3rd quarter." He blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. Finally when the announcer called us back in field, I marched over towards Mike who was laughing with the other teammates.

"You stay away from her Newton" I gritted through my teeth.

"I believe it is her decision to make Cullen" He smirked

"I don't care. If I hear you hurt her in anyway I will personally see to it that you will pay for it. She is too good for someone who is using her… She is too smart for that" I threatened

"Edward, look. Why do you even care? You said it yourself seven years ago when you tossed her aside for that Russian girl. You have no hold on her what so ever. So mind your damn business" Mike said in a serious tone. "Besides, what if I really liked her huh? Maybe I was looking to settle down on someone like her. You don't know me Cullen, so just get out of my face" He pushed me back. I went to lunge at him but Emmett and Jasper held me back.

"Edward, he isn't worth it. You just made captain this year… do not mess it up" Emmett talked me down

"Pussy" Mike laughed. I really wanted to smack that smile off his face. But he walked off before I could get my chance.

"What the hell was that about?" Jasper asked while we grabbed our helmets.

"Nothing" I barked at them. "Let's just go play this game and go home. I don't think I'm even going to the dance. I can't watch them two together right now… he makes me sick" I seethed

"Is there anything we need to know Edward?" Emmett asked as we stepped back on the field

"Yeah, when I see him hurt her, do not hold me back" I said finally and ran into place.

__________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"WHAT!" Rose said after I said Tanya's name

"How do you know her?" Alice asked while giving an evil glare towards Tanya.

"She use to come at the end of every summer when Edward and I were younger…. I hated her" I shook my dead at disbelief.

"Ugh I can't stand her" Alice commented "I only met her once" She explained "And she already told me to stay away from Edward. Like I would go for my brother!" She said disgustingly

"So… she hasn't changed a bit basically" I said at a matter of fact.

"Don't worry Bella. She is here for the weekend. Her two sisters are here somewhere I'm sure." Alice said

"What is she doing here?" I asked myself

"She's with Edward" Alice answered me. I snapped my head towards her and gasped

"WHAT!?" Rose and I said at the same time. "Why that little…." Rose was about to finish until Alice cut her off.

"Edward was basically guilted into taking her and he didn't want to go with Jessica, so he brought her to get out of it" she explained. I just nodded my head and watched the halftime show that the marching band performed.

"Let's go get some food" Alice said "I need to walk around before I punch that little bitch" Alice fumed.

We all three stood up and walked towards to the concession stands. Nothing looked too appetizing but went with a hotdog anyways. We were about to walk back towards the stands to eat when I was stopped infront of a tall strawberry blond slut… AKA Tanya.

"Aww… look! It's Isabella!" Tanya said sweetly as her sisters walked up behind her. Rose stood up beside me as Alice got on the other side. "What a surprise!" She clapped her manicured hands together. "So it is true, you came back"

"It's Bella and yes I came back. Got a problem with it?" I asked while standing up to her… which was a bit difficult since she was almost a foot taller than me.

"Feisty, so you haven't changed" Irina commented. I felt my hands clinch tightly. They always knew how to get under my skin.

"You don't even know me" I scoffed

"Whatever" Tanya said as she tossed her stringy blond hair over her shoulder. "Well, I better go get ready for the dance since Edward will be taking me." Bitch… trying to make me jealous…. Okay, it was working but I wasn't going to let her win

"Fine, don't trip during the escort" I laughed and turned towards the bleachers

"Bella! That was amazing! Thank god you didn't let her get to you-" Rose slowed down at the end of her sentence when I turned around and saw that I had a few tears coming down my cheeks. I hated Tanya… she ruined everything.

"She ruined everything" I gritted out through my teeth. "She had the nerve…" I scoffed. I turned back around and went straight for the restrooms leaving Alice and Rose behind. I just needed a few minutes to freshen up and get my act together. The announcer started to say the game was about to start back up again and decided to just enjoy my night and not let stupid Tanya from ruining it.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally after the game, we got into Rose's car and headed towards her house so we could get ready for the dance. The guys were suppose to be here right after they finished getting ready at Emmetts place. I didn't know if Mike was going to go with them, but all I knew was to be ready at Rose's and he would be here… so I waited.

Emmett and Jasper made it here in time to pick up Rose and Alice, but Mike was not with them. They all agreed to stay with me until Mike came by… and so we waited.

And waited

The dance was supposed to be at 10:30… and we only had 10 minutes till we had to be there.

"I'm going to kill him" Rose gritted through her teeth "I'm going to kill him and then find some way to bring him back so he can clean himself up" she threaten.

"Guys, yall just go ahead. I'm just going to call Charlie to pick me up. You four have fun" I said

"No! We are not leaving until we know everything is okay. Emmett is calling him right now to see whats going on" Alice said calmly. I just shook my head and reached for my phone.

Just then, the front door opened and a picked up my head that was laying on my knees while sitting on the stairstep. Well he finally showed up

"Sorry I'm late Izzy" Mike said as he walked into the house. He was here, so I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"It's fine. You're here now and we are late" I said as I picked up my pocket book and walked towards Mike. He was dressed in a deep blue button down shirt and black slacks. For the first time, I felt attracted to me… but I was still pissed he was late. Once I made it infront of him, he pulled something out of his pocket and held right in front of me was a box. I looked at him confusingly

"Mike, what is this?" I asked as I took the box from his hand and fumbled with it in my hands.

"Well, If my memory is right, your birthday is in two days." I looked at him in awe that he would remember "and I wanted to get you something for it. I was going to be out of town during that time, so this is the only time I could give it to you. I hope you like it" he stumbled on his words and laughed nervously.

"Mike, you didn't have to" I told him

"I wanted to. Now open it up so I can put it on you" he said as I opened the box he had given me. I gasped as I saw what was in the rectangle box. It was a small butterfly pendent on a gold chain. It was beautiful.

"So I take it that the silence is good? Am I forgiven for being late?" He laughed.

"It's beautiful" I said. Mike took the necklace out of the box and motioned for me to turn around so he could put it on. Alice and Rose must have already left since we were the only ones in the room at the time.

"Thank you Mike" I thanked him for the gift and kissed his cheek. He gave me a wide grin and held out his arm for me to take. Maybe all my doubts about Mike was wrong… he really wanted me. I didn't know it at that point… maybe I could open my heart again for someone… even if it wasn't with Edward. Edward will always have my heart… but maybe this will be okay.

________________________________________________________________

"About time you two!" Rose exclaimed as I got out of Mike's car. We made it just in time to line up for the escorting. Walking in arm in arm was Edward and Tanya. Edward looked glorious in his white button down shirt while Tanya actually looked beautiful standing besides him.

"Oh Isabella!" I heard the hyena call out my name "Are you lost?" she asked me like I didn't know where I was.

"Nope, I'm exactly where I am suppose to be" I said, refusing to look at Edward… afraid I would cave.

"Wow! So what lucky guy are you escorting" She asked sweetly.

"She's escorting me" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I froze for a moment at the contact… I didn't feel… safe.

"Why Michael Newton! Surly you remember me?" She flirted with him. The gull of this girl

"Yes, Tasha is it?" I wanted to snort when he answered her and from the look of Edward… he seemed to be amused by it.

"Tanya" she sneered "Come on sweetie, we need to get in line" she said while tugging Edward along.

_______________________________________________________________

EPOV

After the game was finally over, I headed over to Emmett's to get ready for the dance. I know I said earlier I was not going… but I wanted to watch over Bella.

"How the hell did you end up going to the dance with Tanya" Jasper asked me

"I was desperate" I admitted "I didn't want to end up taking someone who I was not going to have a relationship with at the school and I know Tanya is just here for the weekend. So it's a win win. I get to go to the dance without being expected to date and my mother is happy" I didn't really want to take Tanya… I was kind of hoping she would disagree to it…

"How do you think Bella will react when she see's Tanya?" Emmett asked.

Fuck

"I didn't even think about that" I sighed. I was such a dumbass. Why didn't I consider how Bella will feel if Tanya came back into her life.

"Bella's a big girl" Jasper said "She will be fine. She has Alice and Rose with her… they'll make sure Tanya doesn't bother her"

I nodded my head and went back to getting ready.

After picking up Tanya and arriving at the school dance, Tanya decided to latch herself to me like a leech. I groaned everytime she opened her mouth to say something really unintelligent and boring. My eyes lit up the moment I saw Bella standing in the hallway for lineup. She looked stunning in her ice pink dress and with her hair down in waves. She literally took my breath away. I wanted to do nothing more than to drop Tanya off at the house and take Bella away with me.

Unfortunately Tanya had to open her big mouth.

"Oh Isabella!" She said in her fake nice voice… I knew her long enough to know when she was being dramatically sweet. "Are you lost?" I wanted to smack her right then and there…

"Nope, I'm exactly where I am suppose to be" Bella answered sternly. That's my girl!

Wow! So what lucky guy are you escorting" She asked sweetly.

"She's escorting me" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around my Bella's waist. She froze for a moment at the contact… looking uncomfortable.

"Why Michael Newton! Surly you remember me?" She flirted with him with me standing next to her.

"Yes, Tasha is it?" I hated Mike, but I was happy he took up for Bella…

"Tanya" she sneered "Come on sweetie, we need to get in line" she said while tugging my arm to lead us to the line.

"The hell was that Tanya" I lashed out

"I don't know what your talking about sweetie"

"Do not call me sweetie" I chastised "You better behave Tanya. If you do anything to embarrass me or my friends, I'll take you home." I told her. I was not going to put up with her cattiness.

"Fine" she huffed "I thought you didn't like Bella anyways"

"You don't know what you are talking about. Just drop it" I ended the conversation and waited for this stupid dance to be over with.

______________________________________________

BPOV

What a bitch! I don't even know why Edward tolerated her in the first place… even though she was a friend of the family.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked me in concern

"I'm fine. Thanks for taking up for me" I told him

"My pleasure. You look beautiful tonight Izzy, I'm the luckiest guy here" he smiled.

I didn't know why… but at that moment I actually believed it. But that was only in my head… my heart was telling me to turn around and run… to get out of this before I get hurt. I ignored my heart once more and put my arm through Mike's while we waited for our names to be called.

_________________________________________________

Finally, the introductions were made as Mike and I entered the gym. I actually felt like I belonged here… but something in the back of my head was telling me this was wrong. I just ignored it just as I did with my heart. I was going to enjoy tonight and show Tanya and Edward that I did not need them ... even though my heart was telling me to go to him.

At last, Edward and Tanya made their entrance with everyone hollering and whistling once they said Tanya's name.

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I HATED HER! _I thought once she came in.

She had MY Edward! _Wow… wait a second… 'my' Edward? Where the hell did that come from?_

'Your heart stupid'

I groaned louder than I thought I did but Alice and Rose took me away towards the bathroom for some reason.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" I asked once they drug me to the bathroom.

"I saw that look" Rose said

"What look?" I asked

"Don't play dumb Bella. You were just thinking about Edward… weren't you?" Alice said

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I need to get back in there with Mike." I said as I tried to get out of the bathroom.

"Bella, wait… I have a bad feeling" Alice said.

"About what?"

"I don't know… I just get this feeling something is going to happen… Just please be careful…" she told me in a serious tone

"I will" I promised

"Alright, if anything happens, just call us okay?" Rose said

"I promise you two… what is up with you two anyways? Let's just go have fun alright? I didn't get dressed up for nothing… and I'm kind of excited to be with Mike" I admitted.

"Okay, lets go" Alice finally said with a sad smile

We made it back into the gym where Mike was chatting up with Edward, who looked like they were in a serious conversation. Once I made it up to them, Edward gave me a small smile and then glared at Mike.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously

"Nothing sweetcheeks" Mike said… why did his nicknames for me made me feel uncomfortable.

"Just remember what I said Newton" Edward said finally and walked off.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Nothing to worry your little head about… now, lets go dance" he said, obviously wanting to end this conversation.

"Alright" I finally agreed… but I was going to find out somehow.

Jimmy Eat World's song Hear You Me came through the speakers. It was a beautiful song and I danced it with Mike. I noticed Edward dancing effortlessly with Tanya… but his gaze was on me. We couldn't keep our eyes from each other as we danced with our partners. I didn't know why… but I felt safe looking into his eyes… like he would protect me no matter what. I could feel my blush redden on my cheeks thinking about what it would be like to dance with Edward. Once the song ended, Edward ran up towards the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

"Izzy? Are you really okay?" Mike asked me. I felt guilty not paying attention to him during the dance…like I was cheating on him while looking at Edward.

"May I have this dance?" I heard _his _velvet and soothing voice. I could feel all the goosebumps on my arms rise at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry Edward, Izzy is with me to-" I cut him off immediately

"It's alright Mike, I don't mind okay? How about we leave after I dance with Edward here, you can get our stuff and the car ready" I tried to reason with him. He just gave a tight smile and glared at Edward as he walked away. I turned towards Edward as he took my hands in his and put one on his shoulder as the other hand stayed in his. It felt…. Natural as he put his hand on my waist as the first couple of beats of the song came on… and I recognized the song immediately…

"Bon Jovi?" I smirked at him as 'Make a Memory' flowed through the speakers.

"He was always your favorite" he said as he looked into my eyes. I felt entranced by the hold he had on me… how just one look could change everything I felt from before. I knew why he picked this song… not just because of Bon Jovi… but it was like he was trying tell me everything he couldn't… like it was his way to approach me. We danced slowly and got lost into the song… forgetting everything that had happened… just living. For the first time in years… I could feel my heart beat the moment we touched… and it scared the hell out of me.

"_If you dont know if you should stay  
If you dont say whats on your mind  
Baby just, breathe theres no where else tonight we should be-  
You wanna make a memory."_

He started singing deeply into my ears, making me forget all my worries. He sang the song along as we danced, feeling like it was just us…

I could see myself in our meadow, dancing together and getting lost in each others eyes.

"_If you go now I'll understand  
If you stay Hey I've got a plan  
We're gonna make a memory  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple of lines"_

I could feel the tears escaping me at his words… wondering if they had more meaning to them… Almost like he was trying to tell me something…

I couldn't think like that… he only played a Bon Jovi song because he knew it was my weakness…

"Your crying" he said in a strain voice

All my fears, doubts, insecurities came flooding back into this moment… my moment with Edward. I was going to get hurt again… I just knew it. I let the final notes of the song play and pulled away from his arms.

"Bella…" he said in almost a whisper as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

"I have to go…" I said finally

"Can I see you tomorrow? I …. I found something of yours I wanted to give you" he said. I didn't know what to do… should I?

I nodded my head whispering a 'yeah'.

"I have to go" I said, composing myself.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at noon… at our place" he emphasized the last room to see if I knew what he meant… and I did. Our meadow

"Yeah, I'll be there" I said "Bye Edward… um, thanks for the dance" I said nervously… not knowing how to leave

"Bye Bells" I stood there stunned as he walked away towards a very angry Tanya. He called me Bells…

"Izzy, you ready to go?" Mike asked while he put his arm over my shoulder to pull me away. I didn't want to… but he was with Tanya… it couldn't work…

"Yeah" I answered "Let's go" I smiled tightly as he took my hand in his.

As we made it to my house so he could drop me off. Charlie wasn't too happy that I was going to come home this late, but I never gave him a reason before to not trust me.

"I had a great time" He told me while brushing my hair away from my face. I knew what this was… he wanted to kiss! I never kissed anyone before… ever. I could feel a hundred different emotions going through me…

I wanted Edward... one person I could not have. I didn't have the same feelings for Mike… I couldn't lead him on like this.

"Mike" I started "I had a great time… but" I started. How could I do this without hurting him…

He cut me off by attaching his lips with mine. I was too stunned at the moment to think straight. I finally gave in and went with it. But the feeling of uncertainty still lingered above me. He unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to bring me over to his side while kissing. The realization started to set in on what was happening… it didn't feel right.

"Mike, I" I tried to pull away from him, but he kept forcing himself on me. I couldn't pull him off of me or breath for that matter to stop him. He pushed me against the door attacking my lips and then my jaw.

"Mike, stop it" I tried to breath. But he kept on going… I could taste the alcohol on his lips.

"You know you like this" he said roughly once he placed his hand on my knee, pushing the bottom of my dress up my thigh. I started to panic at that moment and found my strength right away pushing him off of me.

"What is wrong with you!? I told you no!" I said between breaths.

"So? You know you enjoyed it… you kissed me back" he said as if he was a justified reason.

"You… I.." I tried to defend myself but was losing quickly "Your drunk. You need to get out of here" I said finally

"Look, whatever. Just get out" he slurred "And don't you dare tell Cullen" he threatened

I grabbed my purse quickly and got out of his car. I was such an idiot! Once I made it to the door, I could hear the screeching sound of tires from Mike's car.

I made it in the house and ran up the stairs towards my room. I was completely angry with myself for getting myself in this situation! I was smarter than that… hell, I went through countless lectures from Charlie about this sort of shit.

I felt my purse start buzzing from my phone. I answered it quickly without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, still out of breath

"Bella? Where are you? We looked all over the place for you at the dance! Why did you leave!" A very concerned Rose answered.

"I'm fine… Mike just dropped me off" I said with a bit of edge to my voice

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay, you sound like you're out of breath" she asked

"I'm fine… I'm just tired. I'm going to bed…" I said while trying not to lose it from crying.

"Alright, well I'll see you Monday. Call me anytime okay?" She told me

"Yeah, I'll call you, Night Rose, tell Alice I said goodnight" I said before hanging up the phone. I walked over towards my mirror to see if Mike had left any bruises from his assault in the car. My lips were bruised from the kissing and my neck felt tender from where he grabbed me while kidding. It was definitely going to bruise tomorrow. My eyes finally rested on the necklace Mike gave me and ripped it off.

Once I was ready for bed, I heard the sound of my door open as I laid in bed, and saw it was Alice.

"Bella?" asked as she walked in

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I was worried" her voice was thick with emotion "Rose told me she talked to you and that you sounded upset. Mike did something… didn't he?" she asked. I couldn't hold it in any longer… I just let everything go.

"Oh my god.. he didn't… did he?" She was asking me if Mike had raped me.

"No" I shook my head violently "He could have though… I was able to stop him before he went any further" I said quietly and letting a new wave of tears take me over. Alice was by my side immediately holding me as I cried.

"It's okay Bella… everything will be alright" she tried to sooth me as I cried. I felt ashamed of myself for getting in that situation… for trusting someone so quickly… to think anyone would want me for me… not for the 'pretty' version of me.

I fell asleep immediately after my sobs calmed down enough for me to breath regulary. My hiccups were beginning while Alice rubbed my back to calm me. All I wanted at that moment was Edward… his soothing words… his touch. 'I should have stayed' were my final thoughts before letting sleep take me over.

**=( *tear* **

**Who all thought I was going to make Mike into an actual nice person? I don't think so…**

**Well, the next chapter will be Bella and Edward's meeting at the meadow…. And their entire past will be hashed out, so just wait a tiny bit longer for the birthday disaster…**

**Don't forget my other story! 'Vision's of You' is lonely with only 3 reviews… **

**-Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Diary

**Warning: Some mentioning of sexual assault (Flashbacks of the night before and in more detail). You have been warned**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

_September 13 2002,_

_Everyone started showing up after the Delanie's arrived and decided to ruin just about every bit of happiness I had left and excitement for my own birthday party. Keeping a smile on my face would be a difficult task to pull off knowing well that Edward will notice and ask what was wrong… what could I say? 'Hey Edward, Tanya stole a very personal and secretive journal of mine that I professed my undying love for you…' Yeah… I may be 11, but I am not an idiot. I would just have to keep my mouth shut and smile… I was getting pretty good at it when I was around my parents. _

_After Tanya and her goon's showed up, Nikki, Angela and Ashley all came together. I greeted them and thanked them for the presents that I nicely put on my invite to not feel obligated to bring… figured they would ignore it. _

"_This is so cool Bella!" Ashley told me once Edward and I placed the presents on the table. Our basement had white Christmas lights that Mrs. Esme let me borrow to string up around the ceiling. The lighting was pretty low since I was able to put the TV down here to watch movies. Every few minutes, Charlie would come down and turn the lights on all the way up and smile at me, but then I would just turn it back down after he left. We were only 11 years old… not 17. _

"_Thanks, until everyone gets here I will get the movies ready for us to watch. Oh! I forgot the pillows to put on the ground for everyone to sit, I'll be right back!" I said as I ran up the stairs to retrieve the forgotten items. Once I made it to the main floor, I almost ran into someone who was trying to go downstairs. I looked up and noticed it was Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica. _

"_Oh! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so glad you all made it!" I told them in a rush. It felt weird that Rosalie was here, but since Emmett was going to be here I'm sure it would be well worth it._

"_I have to go get some things and I'll be right down, the party is down there. Ashley, Angela and Nikki are already here, including some of Edward's out of town friends" I sighed._

"_Okay, Happy Birthday Bella" Rosalie smiled._

"_Yeah… um… Where's Edward?" Jessica ignored Rose's greeting._

"_He's… he is down there too." I tried to say nicely. I was not going to let Jessica ruin my day_

"_Oh, Okay! Take your time… really" Lauren snorted at Jessica's comment_

_I decided to just ignore Jessica for the remainder of the day… at least I know she will be ignored by Edward. I grabbed all my pillows from my room and started to head back downstairs to the main floor to ask my mom if I could borrow some of her pillows… that was until I heard them. _

"_I mean it Charlie… we are leaving. I already have Bella's bags packed in the car. Once all her friends leave than we are gone" I heard my mother whisper loudly_

"_You are not taking MY daughter Renee! She will stay here with me! That is final. She has Edward here, her friends! Why do you want to take that away from her!" My dad responded back harshly._

"_She is young and will get new friends. Besides, that relationship of her and Edward is just young puppy love. They will get over it… just like I did." I gasped quietly after hearing their conversation. Leaving? Tonight? _

_I didn't know what to think at that moment… all I could do was wonder what would happen if I told Edward this… how would be react? I couldn't leave him… he needed me. Just last night I told him I wasn't going anywhere after his nightmare._

"_Hey Bellllla!" Emmett called out when he walked into the house. My parents jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice and noticed I was standing there… listening to their argument. I couldn't move… I felt trapped in my body without any indication that I could even speak. All I could do was shake my head slightly and move backwards into the wall._

"_Bella?" Emmett asked when he saw my movements. "You okay?" he stepped in front of me. _

"_Yeah… I am" I lied. "Umm… parties downstairs" I managed to get out. I still had all my pillows in my arms as I gripped them with all I had. "Let's go". He just nodded and followed me towards the basement. I could hear a wave of laughter coming from there. I was half way down the steps when I saw Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lauren and Jessica all huddled together giggling. Rose, Angela, Nikki and Ashley were grouped up together telling them to shut up. I was confused about the commotion going on and couldn't find Edward anywhere until he stepped out of the restroom. I was even more confused with the look on his face; It was a mixture of anger, rage with a bit of sadness. I couldn't point out which emotion that was going through him and wasn't sure if I wanted to know with the way he looked at me. I just knew at that moment… everything changed._

………………………………………………………………………………………_........................................................................._

September 12, 2009

I couldn't move once I felt the burning touch of the sunlight from outside. I tried to keep the memories from last night away from my dreams …. But they made it into my nightmares. What if I wasn't strong enough to push him off of me? What if I just went along with whatever he wanted to do? What if I had just not left the dance with him in the first place?

My neck started to ache and I knew there was a bruise there from Mike. He handled me too roughly when he held me against the car door. Since I was very fair skinned, I knew I bruised easily… a little too easily. I was afraid to look at what damage was done but even more afraid what would happen if anyone saw.

Alice left sometime during the night after I was able to calm down enough to sleep. I knew she wouldn't tell Edward about what Mike did…. and tried to do to me.

I stood up slowly and decided to see how much damage was done. I gasped once I stepped in front of my mirror and saw the blue fingerprints on my neck. I closed my eyes at once and the images from last night drifted back to me

_Mike gripping my neck tightly as he push my dress up my thigh, touching the edges of my panties. I could feel the recognition of what was going on at that moment… I started to push him off of me but he was just too strong. He gripped onto my waist tightly and then my hips. My breathing started to get quicker… feeling my panic go through me. _

I opened my eyes slowly and felt the a single tear go down my cheek. I touched the area that my hip was violated with Mike's hands and winced at the pain. How could have I let this happen? I should have just stopped him the moment he kissed me and left…

_I pushed him again and gained a bit of force to lift him a bit, but his strength won out when he pushed me back down. "Stop" I whimpered but he put his hand from my hip to my face to cover my mouth. I felt his thumb push down under my eye and cried out in pain as he kissed down my jaw line. Finally I pushed him off of me… it was finally over with when he let me go._

My tears were becoming more frantic when I looked back to the mirror and found that thumb print from Mike's force.

*RING RING RING*

I felt like I jumped out of my skin once I heard my cell phone going off…

*RING RING RING*

I ran over towards my night stand and picked up my phone. I didn't recognize the number but picked up anyways

"Hello?" I asked warily

"Bella?" I automatically stopped breathing once I heard his voice. I didn't want to assume it was him… but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Who's this?" I asked nervously

"Um… It's me… Edward" he stumbled with his words. I was afraid to turn around because I knew he would be right there… but I did anyways.

Once I turned around, Edward was standing in front of his window, fidgeting with something in his hands. I didn't walk too far to my window, afraid he would see the bruises.

"Look, I…." he was trying to say something but kept getting flustered. I just stood there waiting patiently

"Are you still on… to meet at our place?" He finally asked.

"I… I don't know Edward" I didn't know if I could go through anymore hurt.

"Please… its… I know you hate me for what I did….but could you just give me a chance… I promise after today I'll leave you alone if you ask" I thought about it for a moment and looked back at the mirror. He couldn't see them… he would kill Mike. I needed Rose to help me…

"Okay" I said "I'll meet with you… at our place" I choked out

I noticed a smile coming up on his perfect face.

"Great... thank you Bella… I… I have to go run some errands and I'll meet you there. Wait! Do you want to drive together or just meet there?" he stumbled again on his words.

"I'll meet you there… I have to get some things taken care of and I'll see you there." I agreed

"Bye Bells" he sighed

"Bye" I said quickly and hung up the phone. I dialed Rose's number immediately.

______________________________________________________________________

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom waiting for Rose to get here. Charlie was out fishing for the weekend so I was able to have the house to myself… with time also for the bruises to go down.

I found a turtleneck sweater that Alice picked out for me, it would hide the bruises without worrying about covering them up with make up and a pair of loose fitting jeans that didn't rub up against my hips too harshly. I wasn't looking for something fashionable at this moment… I wanted comfort… I wanted to be back to my old self…

"Bella! Didn't you hear me knocking at the door, I've been out there-" I then heard a quick gasp from Rose who stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she made it into my room and saw me.

"Bella… what…" She asked "What the hell did he do to you?" She knew

"It's fine… it isn't as bad as you think" I lied

"Bullshit! Bella… What… did he..?"

"NO! No… he didn't… I stopped him" I said while looking down ashamed I put myself in that situation.

"Good god… Bella… " she gasped when she looked at my next

"I'm fine" I said sternly. I didn't want that pity look… I needed her help. "I need your help. I'm meeting Edward today and I can not let him see this…" I felt the panic pass through my body

"Why the hell not? He needs to know Bella! If he isn't going to kick that fucker's ass, I will!" She freaked

"Rose! No! I will not be telling Edward… and neither are you!" I knew if I didn't she would threaten to tell him

"Fine… but if I see that asshole lay another finger on you…. I'll" she was getting angrier by the moment but calmed down long enough to continue "Bella… you can't keep this to your self for long… it will eat you up"

"And how do you know!" I yelled out in frustration

"Because I've been there!" she yelled back. I stood there shocked for a moment trying to comprehend what she just told me. "I've been there Bella" she whispered and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Rose… I'm sorry… I had no idea" I told her

"No one does… except for a few people like Emmett. It… it happened during summer break two years ago… when Emmett and I were on a break from one another." She continued to tell me her story about how she started seeing this guy named Royce who was a team helper at the volleyball camp she use to attend. He wanted to do more with her but she didn't feel comfortable having that kind of relationship since she never had sex before… she always thought Emmett would be her first.

"He… Royce took everything from me" A tear started going down her cheek. I sat by her as we held each other for dear life. My hip was burning in pain but I ignored it for the time being. "I became depressed after that and when I came back from camp, Emmett was with another girl and I buried myself too deep" she explained. "Emmett and I hardly spoke when school started but then in October of that year… I started getting reckless and Emmett noticed. He begged me to tell him what happened when my mother wouldn't tell him… and I just did. And I felt like… like that pain I was holding started to disappear. Emmett and I decided to try again and by the end of the year, he went to therapy with me. I still go a few times a month… because of the flashbacks. But telling Emmett was the turning point of it all and I seriously would not know where I would be without him." She smiled. I couldn't keep my own tears from escaping but failed miserably at it.

"Bella… I understand completely why you don't want to tell Edward… or anyone for that matter… but I promise you it will help. So… until then, if you need to talk about it… I'm here" I nodded without any hesitation and closed my eyes to stop myself from sobbing.

"Okay… I promise I'll tell him… but not today." She nodded at my promise and started to help me cover up my bruises with makeup.

____________________________________________________________________

Rose was able to cover up as much as she could and helped me get ready for the day.

"So… what do you think he wants to talk about?" She asked while she was brushing my hair.

"I don't know… but whatever it is he said it was important" I sighed

"Well, I think he is a total stuck up sick, but I guess he's okay. I hung around him because of Emmett and he isn't as bad as I thought he was"

"What was up with you two? Ya'll were at each other's throats ever since he moved here" I laughed for the first time this morning

"It was our first time meeting. His mom and dad were kind of close to my parents in the past and thought it would be cool for us to have a play date together… hoping we would be little soul mates. I hated him the moment he stepped onto the playground when he was whining to his mom that he didn't like girls. I was offended instantly and pushed him off the swing set. We just… our personalities were completely different and couldn't stand the site of each other." I laughed at her confession about the back story of her and Edward. I had always wondered why they were like that, but I guess I would have been offended if that had happened to me.

"I was a bit jealous of you up until the day you invited me to your birthday party" she admitted. I turned around quickly as soon as I heard what she said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I remembered what he said about not liking girls at all and then a few days later I saw you two playing with each other. I think that's when I had my first case of jealousy that someone didn't want to be my friend" she laughed

"Oh… I'm sorry" I bit my lip

"Bella! I'm not telling you this because I was upset with you. I wasn't upset that you were his friend, I was just confused on what you had that I didn't, because we were both girls. Besides, I was five years old. What do you expect me to think? I didn't know that you two were meant to practically be little soul mates" she stopped when she realized what she said "sorry"

"Rose, it's fine. Edward and I are somewhat talking now… and hopefully after I get my answers today, I'll get over it. I have to…" I shook my head

"Alright, well…. He's an idiot anyways. That's all I'm saying"

"Yeah…. But he was my idiot" I smiled

________________________________________________________________________

"Call me if anything happens!" Rose demanded as I got into my truck.

"I will… I promise." I strapped on my seatbelt "Thanks again Rose… I appreciate it"

"No problem. You let me know everything that happens! I want to know why he is having you drive to meet him when he couldn't come here… one door over, to pick you up" she shook her head

"We both had things to do today Rose, and I would rather drive today… I need that time to think for myself."

"Alright. Well, Alice and I will be planning your birthday for tomorrow and…. Do not give me that look Swan…. You are turning 18 years old tomorrow and we want you to enjoy it"

"Fine" I whined "But no spa's, no presents and definitely no party" I warned her

"Promise" she held her arms up in surrender

"Bye Rose" I laughed and closed my car door and then bringing my car to life.

The drive over to the spot felt almost too familiar for me. It should… considering how many times I've walked there. There were no pathway to the meadow… it felt like it was almost instinct to go there… like it was pulling me there.

I parked to the car on the side of the road and started making my way down in the woods. Everything looked like nothing had changed over the years … but just enough different for me to notice. I had to pull a few limbs out of the way before finally reaching the clearing. I couldn't believe at how beautiful the meadow looked… almost like it left the way it was when I left seven years ago. I walked over towards the middle of the clearing and felt the flood of memories of our childhood. The water hole with the beautiful waterfall was just a bit of a walk from the meadow. I could hear the water trickling from the distance and I let the familiar smell take me over.

"Bella?" I stiffened when I heard him. I was not sure if I should stay and listen to what he had to say…. Or just leave. I could feel his eyes on me from behind….my breathing started to become shallower and quicker than I would like it to be. I decided then… no more hiding. I turned slowly around and found him standing there at the edge of the clearing with his hands in his pockets. He looked so perfect in the sunlight and couldn't keep my eyes off of him…

"Edward" I acknowledged him. His hair looked like his usual disarray with the sunlight bringing out the natural bronze of his hair. I could still see the young copper hair boy in there… his piercing green eyes never changed…

There was an awkward silence between us, neither of us moving and willing to make the first step. This was a place that we could communicate in… a place that we were not interrupted by the outside force that kept us apart… our place. I didn't know how much silence I could take.

I noticed then a basket that he was holding the entire time… a picnic. I smiled when I remembered the picnics we would have as children out here, just two best friends together. This was his piece offering… wanting that little piece back…

"Banana?" I broke the ice. He looked at my confusingly and then smiled when he realized what I meant.

"What else?" he laughed.

"Well… I haven't eaten today." He took the hint and walked over towards the middle of the meadow where I was. He then placed the basket on the ground and started to set everything out, even a blanket for us to sit on. The peace offering was one of his best ideas to start of the day and made my nervousness disappear… more comfortable. As I sat down, I could still feel the stinging on the side of my hips from the bruise.

"You okay?" he noticed

"Yeah" I lied "Um… just hurt from sitting on those benches last night" I laughed

"Oh" was all he would say

"You all did great last night, it was my first time to a football game" I tried to change the subject

"Yeah? Was it fun for you last night?" he asked

"Yeah, except for the banshee squealing from the stands" I laughed. He grimaced at my comment and figured he knew who I was talking about.

"So how long have you and banshee been going?" I asked. His eyes widen and tried to speak a coherent explanation why Tanya was there.

"It's okay Edward, Alice told me she was just here for the night and you pretty much had to take her" I laughed

"Yeah" he laughed nervously "It was either that or they would have stayed all weekend" he explained

"Did you have a good time with Mike last night?" he asked with sadness in his eyes

"I guess" I wanted to be truthful… but I couldn't "he just dropped me off and that's it" I lied.

"So, he didn't try anything on you last night?" I was surprised by his question. I could feel that panic shoot through my body

"I… I really don't want to talk about Mike right now… let's just say there wont be a next date"

"Okay…"

We fell into an other uncomfortable silence as I ate my sandwich.

"Bella… the reason I asked you to come here today… I wanted to….." he started "I wanted to give you something" he looked up at me as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a folded up paper that looked worn down from years of opening and closing. He handed me the brown looking piece of paper and I looked at him questionably

"What is it?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know what was on that paper

"It's…. just open it." I pleaded me with his eyes. I took the paper out of his hand and studied it before opening it. The folded up paper looked familiar to me… but couldn't place where I have seen it before.

"Open it Bella" he told me

I opened it slowly and carefully, hoping to not tear the delicate looking paper.

Holy Shit….

My eyes widen at recognition and looked back up at Edward for confirmation. He nodded his head and urged me to read what was on the page…. The page from my journal when I was just eleven years old…

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_August 27, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a while since I have written to you, my trusty friend. Summer is just about to end and I can feel the cool air of September coming through. Edward and I have enjoyed our summer together by having picnics at our meadow and swimming in our waterhole. Edward convinced me to jump one day from of the tree branches into the water… I was absolutely terrified that I thought I would pass out from hyperventilating. After some more convincing, I finally jumped and accidently drug him under the water with me. I felt terrible for being such a ninny that he had to promise to catch me… but I wanted him to catch me. … I knew he would. I trust him with everything Diary; he is my light when my world turns into the blackest night… my comfort. I have a secret… a secret I can never tell anyone Diary… only you will know and keep It safe. I've been having weird feelings in my stomach whenever I am around Edward, I can't explain it. It is almost like a hundred butterflies dancing around and I can hardly think straight. I started reading one of my books that my Grandma Marie gave me and never understood exactly why these characters acted so funny when they were around the one they loved…. That was it… they were in love. Am I in love? No… maybe not. He is my best friend, so of course I love him… but could there be something more? I'm only 10 years old Diary and I think I am falling for my best friend! These feelings have been like this since the beginning of summer and I am not sure what to do with them… do I tell him? No… he would find me silly and stop being friends with me… I cherish our friendship. _

_Well, we are planning my birthday party… I think I am going to tell him…. Or at least try. Wish me luck friend,_

_Hopelessly confused,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I blinked away a few of my tears quickly and looked up at Edward after reading my personal entry from years ago. How did he get this?

"Edward? Where did you get this?' I asked him. He started getting nervous again and ran his hands through his already messy locks.

"I found it" he said quietly "the day of your party" he explained. I looked back down at the paper and couldn't believe that he had it the entire time… the page I have been missing since I left Forks that day. One I thought Tanya had…

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from betraying me and couldn't stop the memories was coming back… ones I kept hidden away all these years.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I was half way down the steps when I saw Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lauren and Jessica all huddled together giggling. Rose, Angela, Nikki and Ashley were grouped up together telling them to shut up. I was confused about the commotion going on and couldn't find Edward anywhere until he stepped out of the restroom. I was even more confused with the look on his face; It was a mixture of anger, rage with a bit of sadness. I couldn't point out which emotion that was going through him and wasn't sure if I wanted to know with the way he looked at me. I just knew at that moment… everything changed._

"_Edward?" I asked nervously. Just then, Mike came walking down the stairs… completing the guest list._

"_Everyone's here… let's start the movie" he said with no emotion… almost like it was mechanical. What was going on?_

_Tanya and the others were still in their giggle fits as I placed the pillows on the ground. Nikki, Ashley, Angela and Rosalie sat on one side of me as the others sat down on my other side… me in the middle. Edward put the movie in and walked over to sit down._

"_Eddie! Sit with me!" Tanya asked sweetly. Edward looked annoyed as always whenever she used that fake voice but what surprised me the most… he sat right by her. I just sat there… completely confused on what just happened. Was he mad at me? What did I do? The movie went for the next hour until I heard Esme knocking on the door to let us know she was coming down. Esme even looked confused that the sitting arrangement but decided not to question it. _

"_Pizza's here kids, lets eat!" Everyone got back quickly and ran upstairs. I waited for Edward and pulled him aside_

"_Whats going on Edward?" I asked him with worry. This wasn't like him… I felt almost disconnected from him_

"_Why would there be anything wrong?" he asked coldly_

"_This isn't you Edward… did I do something?"_

"_Pizza is getting cold, let's go." He started walking off but stopped suddenly and hunch his shoulders over. Edward turned around and took my hand giving me a small smile; then leading me up stairs so we could eat the pizza. He was a bit nicer… but something was off. My mother was even acting strange when we made it upstairs, almost on edge. I had hopped dad talked her into letting me stay… I couldn't leave Edward. She knew that_

_After we ate, we all decided to go back downstairs to open up gifts. The grownups already gave me my gifts during dinner._

_Edward went back to his bad mood during the process of opening up gifts. I got a few cards with funny pictures inside and a gift card to Wal-Mart. Edward handed me his gift and stepped away from me. I could see Rose glaring at Edward for acting this way while Tanya and other others started their giggle fest again. It was a wrapped up in a manila envelope and really light weight. I took out the contents and found it was a musical piece… on the top it was labeled "Bella's Song" composed by Edward Cullen_

_I felt my cheeks get hot and my smile widen as I looked at the paper. I looked up at Edward who was fidgeting around. _

"_Thank you Edward…. You'll play it for me… wont you?" I asked_

"_Yeah… sure" was all he said_

"_Hey! I have something better we could do" Tanya called out. I turned to her to object but she eyed her bag that contained my Diary. _

"_What Tanya?" I asked "What would you like to do?"_

"_Truth or Dare" She smiled evilly. This was not good…._

"_Umm… I don't know…" I started_

"_It's fun! But in this game it's truth's…. and only truths." She smiled wider_

"_Fine" I knew what she was getting at…. But I was strong. _

_We all sat around in a circle, waiting for Queen Tanya to set the rules. After learning the rules, Tanya decided she would go first._

"_Umm… I will start off with…. Bella" She smiled mischievously "I'll start off with the birthday girl"_

"_Alright, what's my question?" I acted uninterested_

"_Do you keep any secrets?" She wouldn't…_

"_No…" I said immediately_

"_I think that was a lie Bella… you can't lie in the game" Jessica added_

"_Fine… yes, I do have some secrets" I lowered my gaze from everyone_

"_Do you keep them in a book?" She asked_

"_Tanya that's enough" Edward snapped at her "She answered the question, now let Bella have her turn." I smiled at Edward and gave him a silent thank you._

"_Um… okay… Ashley" I chose her because I had no idea what I wanted to ask "What is your favorite book?" I was kind of interested_

_She was about to answer until Miss. Know it All opened her mouth…_

"_Boooring!" Tanya yawned "Your not playing it right. Ask a good question" she looked at me, giving me the 'you better do as I say look… I have your Diary hostage'_

"_Fine! Okay… Ashley… who do you like at our school?"_

"_Better! I'm interested now" Tanya butted in as usual_

"_Um.. I don't know… I guess I kind of like Mike?" she blushed. Mike just sat there with a smug look on his face._

"_Anyways… um… Jessica" Ashley started "Where did you go this summer?"_

"_Oh! I went to my Aunt's house in Los Angeles, I was able to meet a lot of actors" she gloated. She didn't even go to California from what I heard my mom say… she really went to an all-girl school camp on how to be a lady._

"_Okay… I pick… Tanya" she grinned "What secret have you been holding?" she asked_

"_I know how Isabella really feels for her best friend… Edward" she grinned at me. I could feel my heart beat go faster and my breathing get shorter. _

"_Bella! Is that the secret you've been hiding?" Jessica asked_

_I looked at Edward who had an angry look on his face as he balled his fists tightly. _

"_I.." I didn't know what to do… do I tell him now? Or let Tanya read it out?_

"_Does this look familiar Bella?" she asked as she took out my Diary_

"_Please…. Don't" I begged "Give me my book back Tanya… please!" I walked over towards it. _

"_Jessica, you missed the best part from earlier" she snickered "I thought it was sweet" she ran with the book and started to recite my personal words…_

"_he is my light when my world turns into the blackest night… my comfort. I have a secret… a secret I can never tell anyone Diary… only you will know and keep It safe. I've been having weird feelings in my stomach whenever I am around Edward, I can't explain it." She was putting dramatic effects on each work and was finally able to grab the book from her prying hands. She pulled the paper she was reading from out and put it in his pocket. I just stood there… embarrassed on what had just happened…. She set this up…. And I let it happen. I let my insecurities about Edward knowing how I left get in the way and he had to find out the worst way…_

_Before I could do anything or even look at Edward to see what his reaction was, I heard my mother screaming at my father…. Now I was even more embarrassed._

"_Kids" My mom said calmly "Party is over" she sniffed. "Isabella, we are leaving… now" _

"_NO!" I yelled…. "Mom! I can't! Please!"_

"_So not yell at me Isabella…. We are leaving and that is final" she said as she walked back upstairs._

"_Wow, what a party" Irina commented_

_I ignored her comment and looked at Edward who seemed hurt at the revelation that I was leaving._

"_Edward…." I said walking up to him_

"_Go Bella" he said as she closed his eyes shut_

"_What? No! I'm not leaving! I'm going to goto my dad and-"_

"_Bella… You have to go with your mom…" Edward said slowly._

"_NO… I can't Edward" I started to tear up "I can't leave you…"_

"_I… I don't want you.. I… I hate you…" he whispered "Nobody wants you here" he glared at me_

_I just stood there in disbelief… my Edward… my bestfriend said he hated me… he didn't want me._

"_What?" I choked out. I could hear murmurings of everyone talking but couldn't understand what was said._

"_Bella… please" he closed his eyes tightly, pleading for me to just leave…. Not to ask him anymore_

"_I…" I was going to protest_

"_ISABELLA! WE ARE LEAVING NOW! SAY GOODBYE!" I heard my mother yell out_

"_Go Isabella" Tanya teased "You heard Eddie… its time for you to leave" she smiled. I wanted to scream, kick, yell, cry, hit… something…_

_She put her arm into Edward's and grinned widely _

"_I hate you Edward Cullen…" I said and ran up the stairs to get out of here…. I couldn't stay… not anymore. I grabbed my coat and gave my father a big hug. _

"_Bye Kiddo.. I love you so much!" my dad cried "I'll get you back baby… we will work this out" I simply nodded and then turned to Esme. She looked so sad that she was in stuck in the middle of this situation. _

"_Bye sweet heart" she hugged me tightly "We love you, both Edward and I do… we love you so much!" I cried out as she told me this… she didn't know Edward hated me now… for reason's I don't know…_

"_I love you too" I told her… because I did… I didn't hate Edward… I was just angry, hurt._

"_Isabella… it's time to go" My mother said softly and took my hand. We went straight for the car and she loaded me up in the back. I looked out the window as we drove off towards the main road. Next thing I knew, Edward was running towards us to catch up. I smiled brightly thinking I could talk to him one last time, but Esme caught up with him and held him as he fought to get out of her grips. He gave up finally and looked towards the moving car… as he got smaller and smaller._

"_This is for the best Isabella" My mom reassured me "You'll make new friends baby. You'll love Arizona…. It is sunny everyday… not a bit of rain like here."_

_But I loved the rain…. And Edward._

_(End Flashback)_

I opened my eyes and gazed it back on the piece of paper. I haven't thought about that day in so long… but yet one piece of paper changed that. I felt my heart rip open more than before…

"Why did you hate me Edward?" I finally asked him as I looked up at him through my lashes. "What did I do that day to make you… hate me?" I felt the hot tears rolling down my face, unable to keep them in any longer. He just stared at me for a moment, contemplating on what to day…

"I didn't hate you Bella" he said quietly, looking straight into my eyes. "I never hated you…"

"Then… why? Why did you say it?" I was confused

"There is a lot you don't know…. Things that happened that day Bella. I didn't want to… I hated myself since that day…"

"What kind of thing's happen?" I kept my gaze on his eyes.

***Okay… stopping it here. No worries! At least you now know the big Birthday Fiasco! Up next is Edward's POV… **

**Why do yall think he was acting the way he did? **

**I would love to hear what you have to say! Please do Review!!!!**

**I have the next chapter halfway finished, so it wont be long till that comes out. **

**Oh, and apologies for any grammer problems or dialect problems. I am southern, so I sometimes put my own dialect while writing, so you might see a few "Ya'lls" or "Fixen to" I know… it's a habit I have as I write. **

**Don't forget my other story that I have been working on: Vision's of You**

**ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Dear Diary part 2

**WOW! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I do hope everyone that reviewed received a teaser for this chapter. If not, let me know!**

**For now on, when ever you make a review, I will send a teaser out for the next chapter!**

**The review that stood out the most was b**y shadowama:

"wow, poor rosalie and bella. tayna needs a female circumcision! completed with a rusty knife!please update soon i need the rest of the conversation. i think we all need to know why edward was such a dick to bella. *kisses*"

**LMAO! I love reading everyone's responses and please keep them coming!**

**Remember, I am on Tweeter BellaLeigh2009**

**Once I have at least 20 followers that are reading this story, I will start posting teasers there and updates. You must message me and tell me you are in-fact reading one of my stories. **

**I recently lost 1500 words of my other story, Vision's of You. Hopefully I will get my motive back up and start writing it again.**

**Reviews help =D**

**Okay, enough of me rambling! READ!**

_**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all Twilight…. Even the sexy brooding Edward… *sigh***_

_______________________

_EPOV_

_September 13, 2002_

_I was helping Bella with putting up the Christmas lights in her basement with her on my shoulders. She was light weight enough that I didn't even notice. But then a cloud of dust rain down on top of us and I couldn't hold in my sneeze._

_I was luckily able to catch her in time before she hit her head on the hard floor. My first thought that came to mind was if she was okay. Then the thought of her being on top of me made me nervous for some reason… I couldn't take my eyes off of her…_

_I could see all the cute freckles that were scattered across her nose and wanted to do something I never thought I would EVER want to do in my life… kiss her…_

"_Edward!" URGH! Dang it mother! I then noticed that I was still holding her, so I let go of her as I heard a quiet groan come from her as she thudded her head on the floor. Was she just as disappointed? _

"_Edward! Get up here! The Denali girls are here. See if they want to help set up for the party" My mother suggested. I hated that Kate, Irina and Tanya were going to be here today, especially on Bella's birthday of all days! Irina and Kate were fine to be around with… most of the time, but Tanya was very clingy to me and was just an annoyance. Once upstairs, I motioned the three to follow me down. _

_Cue the annoying bickering from the Denali's… "Eww gross" Ehh, girls. That's why Bella and I could get along, she wasn't like other girls. She didn't whine and cry about stupid stuff and was fun to hang around with. _

_Much to my surprise, Tanya was being… nice… when she greeted Bella sweetly. I knew that overly sweet voice… it was fake._

"_Eddie" Ew! I hated that name… when will girls like Tanya and Jessica get the hint that I hate being called that._

"_What?" I was short with her_

"_I'm very thirsty, but I don't want poor Bella to get me anything when it is her day and I don't know where anything is, could you get me a drink?" She asked sweetly_

"_Fine" I whined. I knew if I didn't, she would have pouted. Once upstairs, something seemed off. My mom was outside talking with Mr. & Mrs. Denali and then I noticed Mrs. Swan coming downstairs with suitcases… including Bella's…. going out the back door towards her car. Once she was back inside she noticed I was there. I had the soda's in my hands and was about to go back down stairs… that was until Mrs. Swan cornered me…_

September 12, 2009

"There is a lot you don't know…. things that happened that day Bella. I didn't want to… I hated myself since that day…" I finally admitted

"What kinds of things happen?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Should I tell her? Tell her that I told her the most preposterous of lies that day because her mother cornered me that day? Would she believe me?

Bella just stood there patiently… waiting for me to say something. I couldn't stand sitting anymore… I had to walk around, so I stood up and walked off a bit…. but not too far. I wasn't expecting for this conversation to happen today...

I could sense Bella behind me… how couldn't I? She had this aura about her… where whenever she was in the same room with me radiated from her. Being this close to me was that much stronger… I couldn't deny what she wanted to know.

"What do you want to know?" I asked without turning around to face her… afraid I would just buckle.

"I… I want to know why you wanted me to leave that day" I could tell she was trying not to break down crying…. staying strong like always. I let out a long sigh and instantly wanted a cigarette to calm my nerves.

"I didn't… I never wanted you to leave" I confessed.

"Then….why did you tell me to leave?" She was confused… naturally

"Bella… I…" I felt frustrated with myself! Why couldn't I just fess up! I had to tell her. I turned back around and faced her… I was done being a coward.

"Do you remember when Tanya asked me to get her a soda?" I asked her

"Of course… that's when I found out she had my journal" I smiled a bit remembering the journal… finding out that she was having the same confused feelings as I was.

"Well, when I went up stairs… I saw your mom pack up your suitcase in the car" I started. Bella looked confused on why I was bringing her mother in this conversation. "I was scared to ask why she was doing that… remembering all the fights your parents went through and the threats…" I looked away from her at that moment and laughed dryly.. "those stupid treats that she would make on your father. When she came back inside, I had the sodas in hand and decided to just leave it alone…. But that's when she cornered me…."

_(FLASHBACK) _

_I felt immediately uncomfortable when Mrs. Swan cornered me. I wasn't afraid of her… I just didn't understand her sometimes. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw my mother was still in deep conversation with the Denali's. _

"_Edward" she smiled sweetly "Can we have a small chat?" she talked to me like I was a child…. Oh right, I was one. _

"_Sure" I agreed_

"_Bella and I are going to go on a little trip today after her party… and I need her to have a little bit of convincing" _

"_I'm sorry? Where will she be going?" I asked_

"_It's a place that is sunny everyday… and you know how much she loves the sunshine… right?" She was right… she did love the sun_

"_Yes" I said quietly… confused on where this conversation was going_

"_Well, there is a bit of a problem. You see… Bella is not going to want to go… she doesn't want to leave her friends behind naturally and she is stubborn" she laughed._

"_Well… I don't want her to go either.." I tried to convince for Bella to stay… I didn't know how long she would be gone_

"_It wouldn't be for long sweets. Just a little vacation and she will be back. But I need you to convince her to go..."_

"_She wont listen to me… she wouldn't want to leave…" then it dawned on me…. I was holding Bella back from visiting such a sunny place "me" I finished_

"_Yes… she doesn't want to leave you but you must tell her she has to go… I promise on however you do it, I will explain it to her once we get there."_

"_I don't know… wont she be upset with me?" I asked_

"_Never! She will understand completely!" She smiled… and I stupidly believed her "Once she is back, you two will go on like this has never happened. I am positive."_

"_She will come back… right? She's my bestfriend… I don't want her to leave…. But if that meant she got to visit somewhere sunny…" I was completely confused and upset that this was happening. _

"_Yes, she will" she seemed positive that whatever I did to make sure she left, it would be the best for her. I didn't want to be the reason for Bella to stay in such a dreary monotonous life here in Forks… she would want the sun… something that I could give her. _

_I knew Bella… she was stubborn and wouldn't leave. I would not be the reason for Bella to stay in this town any longer and never experiencing outside of Forks. I knew she would be back…. Hopefully she would. I would have to write her as soon as she leaves and explain to her what happened. If she was truly my best friend… then she will understand. _

_Mrs. Swan finally backed off and continued with the packing. I could never tell Bella about the confrontation with her mother, I did not want to be the reason to also ruin any relationship with her. My hands felt ice cold from clutching to the soda cans for so long and remembered why I came up here in the first place._

_As I walked down the stairs, I could see the cold stares between Tanya and Bella. What was going on? Tanya seemed to have been getting along so far without any complaints… which was new for me. I gave the girls their sodas and started to plan on how I was going to let Bella go._

Present 2009

"Wait… my mother?" she looked at me surprised to hear this new information. I hated that I had to tell her how I found out she was leaving and that her mother basically wanted to use me to get Bella out. I was just young and stupid at the time.

"Yes" was all I could say. What else was there…

"I can't believe…" Bella started "I don't…. I.." she had no idea what to say either

"I know this is… not what you wanted to hear… but I'm afraid there is more" I admitted… "Something that I should have known and was stupid enough to believe" I laughed darkly

"What do you mean there is more?" She was stunned that it wasn't over with

"Remember when you went up the stairs to get pillows?" I asked her

She just nodded and looked like she wanted to faint.

I had to tell her the whole truth…

_September 13, 2002: After Bella leaves to get pillows_

_While Ashley, Nikki and Angela were discussing girly things, I could not wait for Emmett to get here. I could feel the tension in the room between the Denali girls and Bella's friends. I decided I would just help Bella out with getting the pillows and started to run up the stairs. _

"_Eddie!" Oh crap…. Jessica_

"_Hey Jessica… Lauren… Hale" I clipped at Rose's name_

"_Cullen" Rose snipped back_

"_You know… that frown on your face is going to stick if you keep looking like that" I joked. I always tried to get a rise out of Rose since she was always a bitch to me since I moved here._

"_Whatever Cullen, I am not here to see YOU anyways. Move" she flipped her hair back while her friends followed her towards Angela, Ashley and Nikki. I hated being the only guy here… where the hell is Emmett and Bella?_

"_Oh Edward!" I heard the shrieking sound of death behind me… Tanya_

"_What Tanya?" I asked. I really wanted to get upstairs and help Bella out… _

"_I heard Bella is going away soon… is that correct?" How would she know?_

"_I don't know what your talking about Tanya" I lied. I knew Bella would be leaving… I had to think of a way to let her go._

"_Really? That's strange because that's all she could talk about while you were gone. I think she is excited to get out of here" she said as matter of fact. "Hm… I guess she was going to leave without telling you" she giggled. Did Bella know???_

_I had no idea what to do… to think. I know I shouldn't believe anything Tanya say… but how would she know of Bella's trip?_

"_Well, anyways… I heard it was for good. Something about getting tired of small time life and people. Also… " Tanya grinned before continuing._

"_Your wrong" I snapped at her "She… she would never…" I couldn't even form my own sentence…_

_Either way… I knew she was going.. . but not for good.. I smiled at the thought. It wouldn't be long… just for a bit. I couldn't let Bella stay here in this town… she needs the sun… just like what her mother said._

_I had to figure out a way to distance myself from Bella… because I knew I would tell her not to go… I had to do it for her. Everything that Tanya told me stuck in the back of my mind… _

_Tanya, Jessica and Lauren were all huddled together giggling. I didn't know what was so exciting that Tanya had in her hands… but Rose was getting annoyed at their constant giggling. I had to get away from them… so I just went to the back room… planning on how I was going to let Bella go for a bit._

____________________________________

_I distance myself from her and decided to sit by Tanya. The more I thought about what Tanya said… and what Mrs. Swan said… I was confused. What do I do?_

_Be mad at Bella for telling Tanya about her move before me? Or at Mrs. Swan for letting me believe this was for the best. I decided… I was just angry… hurt. Didn't matter by whom… I was just torn._

_After Bella opened her presents, I knew she was not going to be able to hear the song I wrote for her yet. I promised myself to play it when she came back…_

'_If she comes back' my mind was telling me… remembering about what Tanya said about her being gone for good._

_The truth/truth game was redicuous… it was Tanya's way of taunting Bella. Next thing I know, she is asking her about a book… and secrets…_

_She never kept secrets from me… ever. _

_Then Tanya announced Bella's journal and started to read off one of the pages…_

_At this point… I just didn't listen… I felt broken. I let all the things everyone told me today… I just checked out. I actually made myself believe Bella needed to leave… I couldn't handle the hurt if this prolonged. _

_I just watched in slow motion as Bella reached for the book and then I heard the faint sounds of her mother telling Bella that she was leaving…. Now._

'_gone for good' the thought replayed again. 'just like your dad' I added… _

_So I did it… I cut her off from me… I told her whatever I could to get her to leave…_

_But then those next five words cut through me like a knife._

"_I hate you Edward Cullen"…. And she was gone._

"_You idiot!" Emmett yelled out to me "How could you…" he shook his head and ran upstairs. Everyone else followed him to watch Bella leave._

_Everyone was gone and I was alone… completely. I was beginning to walk upstairs to tell my mother that I was going home but I felt something crackle under my feet… a piece of paper. I reached down and noticed it was the paper Tanya ripped out of Bella's journal and started to read it._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_August 27, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a while since I have written to you, my trusty friend. Summer is just about to end and I can feel the cool air of September coming through. Edward and I have enjoyed our summer together by having picnics at our meadow and swimming in our waterhole. Edward convinced me to jump one day from of the tree branches into the water… I was absolutely terrified that I thought I would pass out from hyperventilating. After some more convincing, I finally jumped and accidently drug him under the water with me. I felt terrible for being such a ninny that he had to promise to catch me… but I wanted him to catch me. … I knew he would. I trust him with everything Diary; he is my light when my world turns into the blackest night… my comfort. I have a secret… a secret I can never tell anyone Diary… only you will know and keep It safe. I've been having weird feelings in my stomach whenever I am around Edward, I can't explain it. It is almost like a hundred butterflies dancing around and I can hardly think straight. I started reading one of my books that my Grandma Marie gave me and never understood exactly why these characters acted so funny when they were around the one they loved…. That was it… they were in love. Am I in love? No… maybe not. He is my best friend, so of course I love him… but could there be something more? I'm only 10 years old Diary and I think I am falling for my best friend! These feelings have been like this since the beginning of summer and I am not sure what to do with them… do I tell him? No… he would find me silly and stop being friends with me… I cherish our friendship. _

_Well, we are planning my birthday party… I think I am going to tell him…. Or at least try. Wish me luck friend,_

_Hopelessly confused,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_I smiled at the entry… she does love me… just like I love her…_

_Oh no…. No… _

_She couldn't leave! I had to explain to her what happened… about her mother cornering me… about Tanya and her lies… I had to tell her the truth_

_Oh god… she thinks I hate her…_

_Just then I heard the sound of the car starting… I had to get out there and tell her._

_By the time I got outside, I could see the car going down the driveway. I decided to chase after her, I had to tell her. I could hear everyone yelling after me and felt someone grab me from behind… my mother. Just then Charlie ran up to help her out but I kept struggling to get to her. Finally my mother caught up with me again and pulled me back into a hug… telling me everything would be alright._

_What have I done?_

Present 2009

"So… that's why you kept your distance away… and how you were able to go through with what my mother said to you…" Bella was putting all the pieces together and clutching to her journal entry that I brought to her… it was the paper that changed everything… part of the reason I had to make it up to Bella…

"Yes" I told her "I was so confused…" I started pacing back and forth… I didn't know what to say… or even explain to her how I found out everything was just a lie… how stupid I was to even believe Tanya and Renee.

"Edward… how could you believe anything that Tanya said to you… she didn't even show you the entries… I…" she was so distraught with everything; she didn't know what to do.

"Bella, I was eleven years old… and I just believed everything that they told me… I was so stupid" I explained and started to rub hands in my hair… causing it to look horrible

"But… " Bella turned around and started to pace around like I did. "How could you believe them!" she screamed "I was so… hurt" she cried out. "I truly thought I did something wrong to make you hate me Edward! Seven years!" I stepped forward towards her and wanted to put her in my arms to comfort her.

"No…. you… you should have known better Edward! I was your best friend! Not Tanya! Not my mother! ME! You should have talked to ME!" she screaming made me step back from her words. I knew she was right.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered… I had to make sure I kept myself together.

"You… Oh my god! So you just decided that I had to leave? You couldn't ask me about it? I didn't want to leave!" she screamed. "My home was with YOU!"

I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm… I am so sorry Bella…" I sighed and took her face into my hands so she would look at me. She winced at my touch and backed away.

"Bella?" I was concerned that I was too rough with her.

"I'm fine!" she gritted through her teeth. Then I looked at her… really looked at her. I could see a spot under her right eye that was swollen.

"Did I…" I wanted to know if that was my doing.

"No" she sighed "it's… it's nothing." She ran back towards the picnic area and grabbed her purse.

"I have to go" she said in a rush "I have to go… and think" No… please don't leave…

"I'm sorry" was the last words she said and ran out of the meadow… our place.

**____________________________________________________**

**Stopping right there… I know I'm mean… but I need to work on the rest of my outline before I can continue from here. Promise it wont be too long.**

**I started to read some amazing fanfics this past week and I wanted to start recommending them to everyone! **

**The first rec I want to make is….**

"**Rebel without a Cause" by MissAlex**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4912876/1/Rebel_Without_A_Cause**

**Rated M**

**Characters: Edward x Bella**

It is set in the 1950's in Hollywood, CA. Bella, an upcoming star meets the rebel Edward Cullen method actor from New York.

**GO READ!**


	12. Chapter 12: Honey and Cigarettes

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! Made my freaking day when I opened up my mail box and find 20+ favorite alerts (where is your reviews???) **

**Also the lovely reviews =D ******** HAPPY**

**I know last chapter was pretty intense… I mean… Edward freaking Cullen just admitted why he was such a douche to Bella on her freaking birthday and some of you are probably thinking: "WTF Edward!"**

**Here is the explanation… he is ELEVEN years old! He was extremely confused at the situation. I mean, you have a grown up asking something of you that is really serious and then you are being told your bestfriend is keeping secrets… and why would he talk to Bella? He's an idiot… that's why! **

**Don't worry… Edward will find out what Mike did and there will be hell to pay. There will be a happy ending… don't worry, I wont Twelfth Night you and leave you going "WTF Leigh!"**

**Okay…. My A/N rant is over with… now I will let you all read Chapter 12**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

September 12, 2009

BPOV

I needed to get away… not just from him… but from everything that just happened… everything that was said…

Now that Edward told me what happened the day of my birthday, I wasn't sure what to think about it. Do I believe him that my mother actually cornered him? I could feel the anger building up through my body at the thought that she had something to do with mine and Edward's failing friendship… the friendship we swore would last till the end of time and longer.

And then there is Tanya…

Bitch

How could she? Now I wondered if Tanya and my mother worked together and conspired the plan of breaking mine and Edward's friendship.

I was running full speed towards my truck, desperate to just get out of here. I could feel my breath getting heavier as I ran and my hip start to hurt from the bruises.

Edward touched one of my sore spots when he grabbed my face to get my attention when I refused to look at him. He actually thought he was too rough and caused the bruise that Mike put there. The tears running down my face were washing away any makeup that Rose put on to cover the marks. I could see the edge of the road in the horizon… I was almost there…

Suddenly I heard the ruffling of leaves behind me and felt the breath get caught in my throat. I use to practically life in these woods… why did such noises scare me now? I could hear the heavy breathing of someone running… trying to catch up. It is _him… _

I picked up the pace even more to get to my truck… almost there.

"Bella!" I heard him scream out for me. I ignored his plea and kept running.

"Bella! Please Stop!" He begged. I could feel him getting closer to me… damn he was fast…

Just before I reached the road, I felt two strong arms grab a hold around my waist, causing us to fall and roll unto the cold hard ground.

He caught me…

We ended up rolling in the leaves as Edward held onto me tightly to keep me from escaping. I was totally spent and had to catch my breath. Finally he let go of me and we were both lying on our backs trying to slow our breathing. After what felt like forever, he was the first to speak.

"Bells… I let you go once… I am not fucking going to let that happen again" he gasped out in-between breaths. My heart swelled in size when he said those words to me… I could feel my heart beat again…

All I could do was look into the depth of his green eyes and get lost in them. Neither of us said anything after our eyes connected. I felt a rush of feelings I haven't felt in over seven years… excitement, happiness, joy…. Hope.

Edward touched my cheek gently as I melted into his touch. It felt so soothing against my swollen skin and all I could do was close my eyes and sigh in contentment.

"Bella" Edward spoke my name hoarsely "Please don't runaway again… I…" I opened my eyes to only meet his intense stare which caused shivers down my spine. I simply nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak as of yet. How could one touch make me feel so different from before? "I need to know what your thinking" Edward said curiously.

What do I say?

"I thought you hated me… for so long…" I whispered… holding back the tears

"Never" he whispered back "I could never hate you. I'm the one who should be hated"

"I don't hate you Edward… I'm just confused at this whole situation…" I sighed. He let out a loud breath that he seemed to be holding in for some time now, making him look more relaxed.

"I was for sure after you didn't write me back… that you hated me" he smiled weakly.

Wait? Write back?

"What do you mean write back?" I asked slowly to him, letting the words sink in for myself.

"The letters Bella. I sent you a letter almost every week since the day you left Forks, up until my freshman year of high school when you told me to stop writing" he said firmly, as if I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Edward…. I didn't write back because I never got any letter from you…" I told him. Edward sat up quickly after hearing my revelation.

"You didn't get any of my letters?" he asked almost angrily. I shook my head for a no and was about to open my mouth to speak… but was interrupted by a string of curse words.

"That fucking bitch!" he yelled out as he stood up

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Your mother!" he seethed "I should have known this had happened…" he paced back and forth

"My mother? Why do you think she had anything to do with it? Maybe you just got the wrong address or something?" I had already heard enough about my mother playing a role in the fall out of Edward and I's friendship… I had to believe that she wouldn't keep precious letters from me.

"I didn't get the wrong address Bella. 63 Dunbar Avenue, Phoenix Arizona, 85036" yup… that was my former address.

"You memorized my old street address" I asked

"Charlie gave me your address the day he found out where you were living…. When I found out you were not coming back" he said gravely "Why did you not write me Bella… to let me know you were never coming back?" he asked sadly.

"I" I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him I did because I absolutely hated him at that time of betrayal… that I never wanted to hear his name for as long as I lived… but that was such a long time ago… and that feeling never lasted more than a week. I loved him…. I somehow still do. "I don't know" I finally said…. Because I really didn't know.

"I guess… maybe I was afraid you would rejected them…" I admitted.

"I can understand that" he said. "I was such a horrible person Bella… you don't know how many times I wanted to go back and change all that"

"I know… me too" I concluded. But where did this leave us? We were at a moot point… nothing has fully settled as we just stood there and looked at each other. We both knew we were sorry for that day… but to fully comprehend what made that day happen the way it did, we may never know. We were only eleven years old…too young to fully understand why my parents were in such a fall out and how that would affect Edward and I. Now the question is… can we move on?

I began to feel every bruise on my body from the cold. The wind was picking up and the sun was beginning to set. I wrapped my arms around my body to help not only keep myself warm… but to keep myself together. I felt something wrap around my body and felt instantly warmed… I reached to touch the fabric of Edward's jacket that hung loosely on my shoulders. I looked up and noticed he was shivering but kept a smile on his face. I let out a long sigh and murmured a small thank you to him. He nodded his head… letting me know he heard me. I saw something in his eyes… I didn't really know what it was. We were already so close to each other, I could feel the heat coming from his body alone, through the thickness of the jacket. Before I knew it, he was much closer… I didn't know at that moment what was going to happen. I felt my breathing get shallower as he bent his head down towards my face. I licked my lips in anticipation for what was about to come… I could taste his breath, mix of honey and cigarettes… only he could make the taste of cigarettes absolutely sexy.

*buzz buzz buzz*

We both jumped away from each other as if we were just caught by our parents. I was almost kissed by Edward… my Edward. I reached in my purse to grab my phone. Alice…. She was going to pay for this.

"Alice" I mumbled, as an explanation from the disturbance. His face looked absolutely flushed and nodded his head in understanding.

"Hello" I grumbled… I was pissed

"Bella? I think you need to get home… soon" she hurriedly spoke

"Alice? What is it?" I asked in alarm. Edward stiffened at the tone of my voice… he knew there was something wrong.

"I can't explain it right now Bella! You just need to get here! Bring Edward too! I don't want you going in by yourself" Alice said in a panicked tone.

"Okay, I'll be right there" I hung up the phone and looked at a very worried Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I don't know" I shook my head "Alice wants me to get home… wanted you to come with me"

"Alright, well…. We can take the Volvo… we can get there faster" he said in a haste as he ran to grab all the picnic stuff he brought. I didn't realize I never made it that far… just felt that way.

"It's alright" I said hurriedly as I helped him fold up the blanket "I brought my truck… I don't want to leave it here by the woods" I told him

"It's fine Bella. We need to get to your house quickly since Alice insisted we get there as soon as possible" he explained. I knew there was no argument with what he said… I was too shaken from that phone call to really drive at this moment.

"Alice and I will get that taken care of, don't worry about it" he added as we ran back to his car.

______________________________________________

We made it to my house in record time and both jumped out of the car to meet up with Alice outside.

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked her as I ran up to her.

"I… I don't know Bella. I was in Edward's room to get some paper…. And I looked out the window…." She was gasping through sobs. "I saw your room… it's horrible"

I felt all the blood drain from my face. Someone was in my room….

I ran into the house and then up the stairs without tripping once. The house looked normal enough to think no one broke in… that was until I got into my room.

"Oh, God" I heard someone gasp behind me, sounding like it was Edward.

My room was a complete mess. My books were torn up in pieces, the bed was turned over on its side, my computer was broken on the ground and my picture… oh god no. Everything was ruined. My clothes were ripped to shreds and my makeup was dumped all over the floor.

I felt immediately sick. Who would do something like this? What did I do? I turned around and looked at Edward standing the doorway, with his fists clutched so tightly, you could see his knuckles turning white.

He was pissed.

Neither of us would break the silence as we surveyed the damage to my bedroom. I was still in denial… unsure of what to think at the moment.

I picked up one of my scarves that was now threads and turned towards Edward

"I don't… I don't understand" I murmured "How could someone… do this?" I asked

Edward walked over to me and grabbed me into a tight embrace. I stiffened at first but melted into his hug soon after. He pulled away just too soon and reached for my hand to pull me out of the room.

"Come on Bella" he said as he lead me out of the room "I don't want you in here right now, we need to wait till your father gets home" I nodded in agreement and walked out of my destroyed bedroom. Happy Early Birthday to me…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pimping Time**!

**Soldier coming Home by**** morsus mihi**

Summary from the story: Based on the song by The Dixie Chicks: A chance meeting brings Edward and Bella together, but the military and the Vietnam War may permanently tear  
them apart.

**This story is incredible! Please take the time and read/review it!**

**Remember, those who reviews get a teaser for Chapter 13!**

-Leigh


	13. Chapter 13: Reveal

**Here is Chapter 13!!! Things are moving along finally!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight. **

* * *

_October 15, 2002_

_After arriving in Phoenix, things were pretty boring to begin with. I lost everything… my dad, my home… my best friend. I brought one of the boxes of my possessions into our new home. My mom was very excited about the move, she was happy to also find us a home so we didn't have to stay in hotels in different city. Why she chose Phoenix? I will never know._

_This house wasn't like my old home… it was nice, but it wasn't… home. I kept trying to put a smile on my face whenever my mother was around… but as soon as she left the room, my smile would turn into a frown. When I finally found my room, I was heartbroken. It was a very nice size, bigger than my home in Forks… but there was no window with tin cans attached to strings… there was no Edward. I felt tears coming down my cheeks thinking about him. It has been a month since I last saw my bestfriend… or ex bestfriend… I don't know. Everything has been such a blur since my birthday. _

'_I hate you' I could hear his words ringing in my ears_

'_Nobody wants you'_

_I curled up in my newly made bed that we found at a yard sale and cried myself until I could no longer cry anymore._

"_Bella?" I heard my mother call out for me. I groaned as I swung my legs over the bed and went outside my room to see what my mother wanted. Once I made it into the living room, I noticed a young muscular man in our home next to my mother. _

"_Bella! I would like you to meet Phil!" My mom smiled at me as she introduced this… Phil._

"_Hi" I said quietly… I felt oddly uncomfortable around him._

"_Well, hello there" Phil greeted me and reached to shake my hand. I just looked at his large hands and looked at my mother. When he noticed I wasn't going to take his hand, he dropped it to his side nervously. _

"_Phil was just helping me bring in a few things that we got at the yard sale Bella. I almost fell over when I picked up one of the larger items, and there he was" she smiled up at him. It was obviously noticeable to an eleven year old what my mother was doing… she was looking for a man… a younger man. I will not call him Daddy…_

"_Mom… can I call Dad" I knew this would get her upset bringing up dad, but I wanted to speak to him. Her face fell after the mention of Charlie and straightened up quickly._

"_Isabella…" she tried to say calmly infront of her new friend "You can call him after dinner. I invited Phil for some supper in exchange for his help" Yeah… right._

"_Well… can I call Edward?" This pissed her off even more._

"_No" she clipped "I just talked with Esme dear early. He is out with his friends right now… something you should be doing."_

"_But I don't have any friends here, mom… they are all in Forks…" _

"_Isabella, we will not have this discussion right now" she smiled as she spoke through her teeth. _

"_Fine" I huffed and ran back to my room. I went through one of my boxes and found what I was looking for… my journal. I wrote everything that was going through my mind… everything I missed about my life in Forks… my Edward. _

* * *

September 12, 2009

That night, the police were going in and out of the house with different pieces of evidence that they hope will catch the person who broke into my home and destroyed everything that was mine. Edward and Alice stayed by my side the entire time as I gave my statements to the police. The only thing I could even do was state if anything of mine was missing, but from the mess of things… I couldn't really tell. My computer, though crashed on the floor, was still there. The entire neighborhood was there to watch the scene as it happened and I have never felt so embarrassed or powerless since the day I moved away from Forks. Someone was trying to give me a message… I wasn't welcomed here.

* * *

EPOV

It was very hard to watch Bella go through something like this. I wanted to kill the fucker that invaded Bella's room and make her feel unsafe in her own home. Alice was upset that she didn't see who was the culprit that broke into Bella's home… she felt like a failure. I gave my sister a gentle hug on the side to comfort her while we waited for Bella to come back from inside. The investigator's wouldn't let me in the house so I could be with Bella as she surveyed her room. Chief Swan wouldn't speak almost the entire ordeal. He was pissed.

As soon as Bella stepped outside the house, I started to walk up towards her to comfort her… but I was beat by Alice and Rosalie who surrounded Bella. Bella looked broken… exhausted throughout the questionings and would need her friends… not me. We made a break through today, we finally cleared up everything that happened that dreadful birthday. What made it even worse, this had to happen just before her 18th birthday. I stood there trying to think of something to say to Bella… but I all I could do was stand there like an idiot.

"Bells" Chief swan spoke to his daughter. Bella just looked up at him hoping for some answers.

"I don't feel comfortable you sleeping in your room tonight… " Me either…

"Trust me, I'm not going to stay in there… I'll just sleep on the couch until everything is back-" Bella was then interrupted by my sister.

"Mr. Swan" Alice batted her eye lashes to Charlie… "Bella is more than welcomed to sleep over at my house. She will be right next door and in a bed." Thank you Alice

Charlie sighed… that was a good sign I hoped. Bella looked stunned at my sister's boldness to ask if she could spend the night at our house and she looked right at me… which in turn made Charlie turn around and look at me… shit.

"Edward" Charlie said in a threatening voice. He didn't have to do that… his gun explained it all. "I know she is only next door… but I expect you to be respectful to her" he told me. He then turned his head to look at Bella and then me again "and you better protect my baby girl" What the F-

"Yes sir" I said quickly. All I could hear was squealing from my sister Alice in excitement about Bella staying the night. I was actually excited too… this meant I could talk to her again… maybe even continue where we left off earlier… no that was too much to even think about…

Baby steps…

After Charlie went back inside, I stood there nervously as the girls talked about taking Bella out for her birthday and shopping for new clothes for her after hers was cut up into pieces.

Rosalie and Alice finally left Bella's side as they went towards my house to set up for Bella's stay. We awkwardly walked up to one another… not knowing what to say to each other… even after everything that happened to us this afternoon in our meadow.

"Bella" I murmured "I'm so sorr-" I tried to tell her how sorry I was that all this was happening but I was cut off immediately with her hand cupping my mouth to shut up.

"Don't Edward… you have nothing to be sorry about" she told me "Thank you for being with me… through all this"

"I'll always be there for you Bella… always. We will find out who did this to you…" I raised my hand up to her cheek. I couldn't help but think this was how it was suppose to be…. Like my hand was made to comfort her in some little way I could… to take the pain away.

She winced away from her like earlier today and then wrapped her arms around my waist. At first I was stunned at the closeness of her… but then automatically embraced her. I wanted it be just like this as long as she would have me. I knew we were close to becoming friends again… maybe not like how we use to be… but close.

It was over as quickly as it did begun… I felt a pang of hurt in my chest… almost empty… I could see it in her eyes as well. Our gazes with one another was cut off by my sister running up towards Bella and pulled her away from me. But what made me happy for even for that moment… I followed with a small smile on my face.

* * *

I laid my head against the pillow and let out a long sigh. Today was exhausting for both Bella and I… even more for her. I was able to close my eyes long enough to rest for a bit as I thought about tomorrow's events for Bella's birthday. I knew when she told Alice that she did not want a birthday party, she meant it. She didn't want to be reminded of the day I ruined our friendship. But I wanted to make it up to her… make it better for her. Would she let me? I had no idea… I would have to wait till tomorrow.

What did today mean for her? I could have sworn we almost kissed… something I had been longing to do since the first day I laid eyes on her at only a few years old… before I knew what any of these emotions… feelings mean. I knew then she was my one and only. I thought long and hard about what I could do for her tomorrow… something she would enjoy and forget about everything that happened.

She was so fragile as I held her today… actually holding her close to my chest. Her scent… her voice…. kept my feet on the ground. I wanted to keep her like that all the time if she let me… let me in. Even though she said she was fine… I knew in her eyes she wasn't. She was hiding something from me… she was hurting.

**Knock Knock Knock**

I bolted up in my bed wondering who was knocking at my door.

"Yes?" I asked out loud

"It's me… can I…. can I come in?" I froze as soon as I heard her voice… Bella.

"Bella? Of course! Come on in!" I was excited… nervous about what she wanted to talk about now. Rose and Alice kept her in Alice's room with girl talk and rested. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 9:38 PM.

The door creaked opened slightly and watched as Bella slipped into my room, hoping I'm sure that she was not caught by mother… or Alice.

She looked so beautiful but extremely uncomfortable. She was still in her clothes from earlier that day.

"Um… I…" She began "oh god this is embarrassing" she muttered under her breath "Alice doesn't have anything for me to wear to sleep… and all my T-Shirts were destroyed" she was stumbling through her words

I instantly knew what she wanted… comfort. So I stood up quickly and ran towards my dresser to grab a shirt of mine. I could have given her any of my clothes but there was one in particular I wanted her to wear… have if she wanted. Once I found it, I searched for some sweatpants that would be small enough for her…. But found none. I wondered for a moment if she would mind one of my boxers that I had… some that were smaller that I outgrown.

If I hadn't have known better, she was not even in my room because she was so quiet standing there. She was chewing on her bottom lip, something she always done when she was younger… she was either embarrassed or nervous.

I walked over to her and handed her the clothes I found for her.

"Edward, I-" she was about to protest but I quickly shut her up

"It's fine, I want you to wear it. You want comfort… and I'm sure if it was up to Alice you would be in some kind of-" oh god… don't think about nighties… Bella is nighties would have been a sight to see… but seeing her in one of MY shirts turned me on even more.

Calm Down!

She laughed when she realized what I was saying and agreed that Alice would do something like that. God… how I loved her laugh…

"Um.. thanks" she fumbled with the clothes

"You can… um… you can use my bathroom if you want" I pointed over at my bathroom door that was connected to my bedroom. I felt stupid for showing her where it was… of course she knew… she practically lived here when she was younger.

She laughed nervously and headed for the restroom to change. I didn't realize I was holding my breath after hearing the door click. I fell back onto my bed and couldn't get her out of my head… knowing she was just in the other room. I wanted her… that much was obvious. But we just started talking again and still had some issues to work through… including her mother. I remember writing her a letter every week… telling her how much I missed her… if she would ever forgive me. I wish I kept copies of the letters so I could show her that I really did write them since her mother probably threw them out. After what felt like forever, I heard the door creak open as she slipped through the door. My eyes widen when I saw her in my clothes… she could wear a fucking paper bag and be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen because she truly way.

"Thanks again Edward" she bit her lip again; I wanted to reach my hand over and release her lip from her teeth… I wanted to do that.

"It's no problem Bella" My voice was uncontrollably low and husky from the site of Bella. I noticed she rolled the waist band of my boxers up to make it fit, showing more of her milky long legs…

"Well… I just…" she was stumbling through her words again. Her cheeks were turning into the most beautiful pink tint. "I know we need to talk more about what happened today…" her voice was cracking from emotion from today's events… with finding out what happened to our friendship to finding her room destroyed. I stood up from the bed and took her into my arms to let her know it was okay… that we were okay. She let out a shaky breath and hugged me back.

"It's alright Bells… we don't have to talk about it right now… you need to sleep. It's been a long day and you're exhausted." I told her

"Thank you Edward" she sighed into my chest. I tried to think back from when we were younger how small she was compared to me. I was just over six foot toll, she had to be somewhere at five foot five at least. I tightened my arms around her waist but then heard her whimper. I pulled back enough to look at her face to see what was wrong… she was crying and looked to be in pain.

"Bella?" I asked her as I touched her cheek. My hand then moved down to her cheek to her neck… that's when I noticed it.

There was a black and blue bruise as a shape as a thumb on her neck. Bella must have noticed it and pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide it… but then I remembered the slight bruising under her eye from earlier. I reached my thumb over the spot that was bruised and touched it slightly, causing her to jump.

I was pissed…

Bella pushed me back and grabbed her clothes that she must have dropped from the floor. The boxers rode up revealing part of a hand print just on her hip.

"What the hell Bella!?" I stopped her from leaving and kneeled down on the ground so I could look at her hip. Without even thinking what I was doing, I lifted the boxers up to reveal the entire handprint on her hip… someone hurt my Bella… this wasn't just an 'accident'.

I was only able to look at it for a second before she stepped away from me and ran towards the door. I wasn't going to let her go and not tell me what the hell that way. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her to me a bit too roughly… another bruise just under her wrist…

"Don't touch me" she gritted through her teeth after she pulled back her wrist. "It's… its nothing"

"Bella!" I yelled out in a hush tone so no one would hear us "This" I pulled her wrist to face her "is something… and this" I barely grazed the bruise on her neck "Bells… what happened?"

"Nothing" she was lieing to me

"Bullshit! Who did that to you… and don't say no one because I saw that handprint on your hip Bella… do not lie to me… talk to me…" I begged her

Bella's face fell from anger to broken in no time… she was hurting and I wanted to know who did this to her.

"It's okay Edward… I'm fine and they don't hurt. I bruise easily… you remember don't you?" she looked up at me… begging me to believe her. I wasn't going to get anything from her tonight, she was exhausted and needed rest. Tomorrow was her birthday and I would be making it up to her after all these years… but tomorrow night I was getting answers… even if I had to goto Alice since she was Bella's friend.

"Fine" I relented "But this isn't over… I want you to talk to me Bella… though we may not be as close as before" I could feel my own emotion run through my body thinking about how much time I wasted "but I want to go back to that… I want to be 'us' again." I almost told her I loved her… but she wasn't ready to hear that from me yet. We had a lot of obstacles to go through… but it wasn't impossible.

"Okay" she quietly agreed "Thanks… I… I want that too Edward" My heart swelled at what she just said… she wanted the friendship back too.

Maybe… I could be mean more to her than just a friend. She was my everything… she just didn't know this yet.

As for whoever put those marks on my girl… I wanted revenge.

* * *

**I know my chapters have been getting shorter, but time is against me and so is college. Soon I will be getting a break and will be able to write more! Thank you to those for the wonderful reviews! Makes me happy to know that there are others out there who read my stories.**

**Sorry to end it there! But he found out about the bruises from Mike. **

**I decided to keep up with the flashbacks at the beginning of the chapters, that way you know what happened after the birthday drama. **

**Thank you everyone who have read my recommendation from the last chapter, I love knowing that other authors are getting readers and reviewers for their work. **

**Next up on the recommendations, I am currently reading an AWESOME story that I can not stop reading! It is called Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17. It truly is an amazing story about Edward, a former professional football player and teacher Bella. **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5268107/1/Illegal_Contact**

**Check it out and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Memories

Chapter 14: Letters and Memories

He found them… he actually found my bruises. I didn't want him to know about it like that… I actually wanted to 'explain' it into a conversation when I wasn't freaking out over someone who broke into my house and tore my room apart… but at least it was out in the open.

I felt awkward asking Edward for a t-shirt to sleep in… but I needed something of his. It was comfort… it was what I needed. As I walked back to my room, I held up the collar of Edward's shirt to my nose, inhaling his sweet scent… I instantly felt at peace. I wished I waited to do that when I got back into Alice's room because I felt bumped into something. I looked up and noticed it was Esme…

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I spluttered out of embarrassment.

"No dear, I'm sorry" she smiled softly at me… I wanted to cry because I missed her so much

"I…" I was trying to think of the words I wanted to say… tell her how much I did miss her. But before I could continue, she wrapped me up into a hug instantly… I was home.

"Oh Bella" she sighed "I've been wanting to do that since you came home" I smiled at her words

"Me too" was all I could say

Esme pulled me out of the hug and took a look at me… knowing she hasn't really saw him in over seven years.

"Bella… I am so sorry that all this has happened" what? Why was she apologizing? "But I am glad you are here now… and made a friend out of Alice" she smiled

"Yeah" I sighed

"We missed you, you know. Edward and I both did, as well as Charlie." I frowned at the thought of Edward missing me… I was still digesting everything that had happened earlier in the day.

"I miss you both too" I choked out "I didn't want to leave" I felt the tears spilling over… I still had no idea where these tears came from…

"I know you didn't sweets. You were put in an awful position… and I have something to show you"

I followed her over towards Carlisle study… a place both Edward and I use to play in always. I started to remember the day we were both caught playing under his desk by Edward's dad.

_1995 Age 6_

"_Bella!" Edward hissed at me. I didn't see the big problem with being in here. My daddy had a room like this and I wanted to see what those big books were on those shelves. _

"_We're not suppose to be in here! We can get in trouble!" Edward said as I walked into the office._

"_Oh don't be such a party pooper Eddie, come on" I rolled my eyes at him_

"_I hate that name… just so you know" he grumbled at me "Get out, Belly" Uggh! I hated that stupid nickname._

"_Oh… be quiet and come on. What you are? Scared?" I teased him. Edward straightened up and walked into the office._

"_See? Not so bad. Now… turn around so I can hide." I loved Hide and go seek… it was one of my favorite games._

"_1, 2, 3…." Edward started counting. I knew I didn't have long… I needed a good place. He was always great at finding places to hide. I looked under the desk and noticed it was just enough for me to go under. There was no way he could see me from where he was because it was a huge desk that wrapped around the corner. I waited until the counting was finished._

"… _19, 20! Ready or Not… here I come!" Edward yells out. I looked through a peep hole and saw him looking around confused. Of course… I couldn't hold in my giggle. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Shoot! _

"_Hey Belllla!" Edward yelled out and tickled me. I was laughing so hard, it was hurting. After I finally calmed down from my giggle fit, we both situated under the desk and talked the movie we just watched yesterday when Edward's mom and dad took us to see __Pocahontas. _

"_Hey Edward" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know that part in the movie… when Pocahontas kissed John Smith?" I asked him. That part always stayed with me. I always saw my parents do it, and his parents. _

"_I guess so. I was excited about the fighting" he grinned. Typical boy…_

"_Yeah… well. Have you ever wanted to know…" I was too embarrassed to say it_

"_Know what?" He asked me_

"_The kiss" I squeaked. I felt my face get very hot at that point. Edward's eyes started to widen when he caught on what I was saying._

"_I… uh… no?" He wasn't sure how to answer I guess._

"_Really?" I cocked my head to the side_

"_Well… maybe… I… um…. I guess so?" His face was getting red and looked away from me_

"_Well… I always saw our mommies and daddies do it… what do you think its like? I mean… I do it to my momma and daddy, but…" Oh… how did I get my self into this conversation! Now he thinks I'm silly. _

"_Do you want to kiss me?" he asked slowly._

"_Yes" I squeaked again_

"_Okay… just like in the movie?" he asked_

"_I guess so… is there another way?"_

"_I don't know… we can try. Just once though… I don't want to get those… cooties" he cringed_

"_Edward! I do not have cooties! I'm your best friend and best friends don't have cooties" _

_We situated ourselves infront of each other and tried to remember how they kissed in the movie. So… I did what I thought would be best. I leaned forward, closed my eyes… and puckered my lips to what I though I was suppose to do. And I just sat there until I felt something shock me on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes bugging out._

_Just then I heard someone making noises with their through and looked up to see Mr. Carlisle smiling at us._

"_Hi" we both waved at him… completely stunned at what Edward's daddy just saw_

"_Well Edward… I guess you got some good tips from that movie last night" Mr. Carlisle laughed._

_Edward's face just got redder and looked away_

"_Oh, it's alright son. Wont be the last time you get caught kissing such a pretty lady" he smiled. _

_I giggled out loud, which caused Edward to smile. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran us out of the office to play outside._

2009

"What has you all smiling?" Esme laughed

"Oh… Just remembering that day Edward and I were playing in this office" I laughed as I sat down at one of the big brown chairs. The office was just like how I remembered it. It was huge with millions of books and portraits on the walls.

"I remember" she sighed "Carlisle was just beaming when he walked into the den telling me what had happened" she giggled a bit "He was freaking out about giving Edward the 'safety' talk when he grew older after seeing him kiss his first girl" We both stopped laughing for a moment. It hit me that Carlisle never had that talk with Edward… it was always Esme who took care of him after Carlisle died. I could tell her eyes were starting to water up and gave out a choked laugh.

"Well… I'm happy you brought up that memory… it's part of what I wanted to show you." She said as she pulled out something small from the desk, a picture. She handed to me face down and smiled at me. When I turned it over, I was completely stunned at what I saw… it was the picture of Edward and I… our first kiss. How…

"How? It was just one time… so quick… how did he get his picture?"

"Carlisle walked in at the beginning of your conversation about kissing. He felt horrible for intruding on such a cute moment, but wanted to capture it on film because it was just such an adorable moment"

I looked at the picture and started to laugh at the two little six year olds barely touching their lips together in a weird pucker form. Edward's eyes were wide open during the whole thing. I just wondered if we could ever go back to that… innocent and friends

"That's not all" she whispered and looked a bit sadden. "but, we need happy thoughts for tomorrow. I fully intend that you spend the day here tomorrow… unless you have plans…"

"No… I have no plans. I like to avoid my birthday as much as possible… I haven't really celebrated it since the last time I lived in Forks" Esme nodded her head, understanding my reason for ignoring my birthday… besides, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Do you think we cannot remind Alice about it? I know she would love to throw me a party-"

"Might be a bit too late" she laughed "Alice never forgets but I will talk with her about maybe toning it down. How is that?" I shrugged "You probably need to tell her why you avoid birthdays, I'm sure she would understand"

"Yeah… I was planning on telling her anyways." I laughed. I then remembered what she said before about showing me something else.

"Esme? What did you mean about showing me something else? And keeping happy thoughts? Would it make me not happy?" I asked seriously

Esme's took a step back and opened up one of the drawers in Carlisle's desk. She hesitated for a second before pulling out what looked to be an envelope. After shutting the drawer , Esme turned to me and I could see a tear running down her face.

"Bella, you don't have to open this now… but I wanted you to have this… because this is yours" her voice was thick with emotion, trying not to lose it just like I have been this past week.

"What is it?" I was confused on what was in that envelope to make her so nervous.

Esme started to step towards me and handed me the letter, but wouldn't let go so easily from her hand.

"This letter… is one of many I'm sure that you never received. This is the first letter that was sent back. It was from me. Like I said… you don't have to open it at this second… or at all if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know that I have missed you. You were and still are like a daughter to me." She finally let go of the letter and walked towards the door to leave. I couldn't understand what she meant about it was one of many that I never received… but then I thought back to what Edward told me earlier at the meadow… the letters.

* * *

"_BELLA!" the voice screamed in my head. I felt myself moving… fast, I was running. I was afraid to open my eyes to see where I was running to, who's voice was calling out to me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in the woods, running past the trees. Why was I running?_

"_BELLA!" The voice was stronger this time, echoing in the night. Was I running towards this voice? Or away from it?_

"_Who is it!" I wanted to scream out… but nothing came out. I was mute…_

_I closed my eyes for just a split second before everything came to a stop. I felt as if I was out of breath, but was too weak to tell. _

"_Why are you running from me darling?" the voice became sickenly sweet… brought chills down my spine… I should even be here. I opened my eyes and saw it was Mike, towering over me. I wanted to runaway, get away… but my legs were stationary in the middle of the dark, dreary woods… I needed to get out._

"_Please" I silently begged with my eyes _

"_Your precious Cullen isn't here to help you. Might as well give up like the little slut you are, prancing around in those outfits. Now… let me see where I marked you" I tried to back away from him, I couldn't let him touch me._

"_Bella! Wake up!" I heard an angel's voice. "It's alright, love"_

I sat straight up and all I could hear was screaming… but it was coming from me.

"Bella, sh sh sh, it's okay" someone soothed me "Calm down, it was just a dream. No one is going to hurt you baby" I knew that voice… my copper hair boy. I opened my eyes slowly, they were wet from my tears. I came face to face to the most gorgeous pair of green eyes, I felt instantly safe, so I did what I could only think best at the time, I threw my arms around his neck.

Edward was shocked at my sudden movement but instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my back to help calm me down.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here now" Edward sighed in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry" I choked out. I felt horrible for waking him up… wait? What was he doing in here?

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard Alice answer my unspoken question "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. So Edward rushed in by the time I thought about getting him. You woke up almost instantly after hearing his voice.

I couldn't let go of Edward, he saved me from all I can tell. I don't know what Mike was going to do to me in my nightmare, and I didn't want to know.

"Thank You" I whispered

"It's going to be okay Bells, I promise. How about you get back to bed, it's still pretty early. About four AM." Edward said as he pulled away from me. I felt an immediate coldness rush through me after he left my arms… I needed him back.

"Please…" I choked out "Please don't leave me"

Edward looked shock for a moment at my request and a small smile came up on his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Yes, please" I begged.

"Well, we all can't fit in my bed" Alice protested

"Don't worry Alice, she will be in my room." Edward said as he put his arms under my legs and carried me bridal style into his room before I could even protest. But after inhaling his scent, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Edward kicks his door open and placed me on his bed.

"I'll be on the couch" Edward fumbled with his words

"NO!" I shouted a bit too loudly "I mean, you don't have to take the couch… I don't want to kick you out of your bed… and I" Ask him! I bit my bottom lip for a moment, trying to get the courage to ask him to stay with me. Edward must have seen my hesitation and sat by me on the bed. He brushed his thumb over my lip and smiled at me softly "And you what Bella?"

"I want you to stay with me… I don't want to be alone. So… can you please sleep by me?" I asked nervously

"Anything for you, love" My heart skipped a bit at my new nickname, he must not be realizing he was saying it… he couldn't love me. I was nothing…

"scooch over" he laughed "I need room you know, we're not as little as we use to be" that brought me memories of Edward and I as children, our sleep overs.

Edward slid into the covers and laid on his side while facing me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes… they were captivating and made me feel – safe

"So" he broke the tension that I never noticed until he spoke "want to talk about your dream?"

"I… It was just a silly nightmare…" I lied

"Bella, you were screaming… and you were saying 'don't touch me' a bunch of times. That doesn't sound silly to me" Oh no… I talked in my sleep again

"I don't remember" I lied again "I'm fine, now. I promise" I looked away from him.

"Come here" Edward motioned me to come over to him. I hesitated at first but decided I might as well. I moved over to his side and felt immensely better as he wrapped me up with his arms, allowing me to use his chest as a pillow. The sound of his heart beat made me even calmer than before, listening to the faint 'thump thump – thump thump'. Edward brushed my hair away from my face and kissed the top of my head. Finally, I was able to sleep… peacefully.

If I didn't know any better, I almost thought I heard him say 'I love you'

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon later this week, I promise! **

**Thank you everyone who took time to review my story and send such great comments. Love you all!**

**I am making a website to hold all my stories and any updates I might have without sending a bunch of Author Notices in place of chapters. There will also be picture teasers of chapters but the only excerpts from the future chapters will only goto those who review! But please check it out!**

**LABELLALEIGH(DOT)BLOGSPOT(DOT)COM**

**Now for recommendations! Thank you everyone who have been checking out the stories that I have been recommending! Also, if you have any recommendations of stories that you have read or are reading, please send them my way! I am always looking for new recommendations! So please please please put yours in your review so I can go and check it out.**

**This week's recommendations are **

**Running Home by Twitina **

**www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5227765/1/Running_Home**

**Stolen Singer by nerac (author of Picture Windows)**

**www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5524894/1/**

**Making History by GlisteningMoonlight **

**www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/4964047/1/Making_History**

**Please take time and read these stories and review! **

**-Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15: Lust and Birthdays Part 1

_DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT_

_Chapter 15: Morning Problems and Happy Birthdays Part 1_

_October 15, 2002_

_The absence of my best friend made me disconnect from everything… everyone. My mother kept an eye on me for the next month as I went to school like a zombie, lifeless._

_Jessica was annoying as always, making snide comments about how great the world seems to be without Bel- I can't even say her name… my hole that use to contain my heart is gone… it went to Phoenix and will never come back until she does. I don't understand how I could have let my stupidity take me over and let the most precious being go… I hurt her and now I will never have my heart… my reason for breathing now. _

"_Thank you Charlie… I'll let Edward know" I heard my mother talking on the phone with Mr. Swan. Charlie had taken the absence of his daughter the toughest of everyone who was effected by the loss of – her. He had spent the night a few times on our couch when he decided to goto the local bar. My mother hated seeing Charlie like this… and I hated it too. _

_I kept looking over at the journal page from her diary… those words of her feelings for me will never leave me. It is what has kept me going this past month. _

_I started to write her letters, explaining my reasons… but none of that would matter right now. She r__eciprocated those awful words to me 'I hate you, Edward Cullen'_

'_That's because you said it first' my mind was screaming at me_

_I walked over towards where I my mother was. _

"_Edward, I have Bella's home address. I have to send out a few things at the post office, want to come with me?" I ran towards my room and picked up the letters I have been working on for the past month, one for every week. I grabbed a few envelops and ran out the door. My Bella needed to know I loved her… and I would wait for her… forever._

September 13, 2009 (4:28 AM)

"Please! Don't touch me!" I heard someone cry out. I sat straight up from my bed and ran out towards the place the voice was crying out… thinking of the worst.

"Please… I… I… EDWARD!!!! Help!" It was Bella's voice… screaming for me.

As soon as I reached Alice's room, the door flew open to a distraught Alice. I looked into the room and found Bella thrashing around on the bed, sobbing… crying out for help.

"Edward, I tried waking her up… she wont… she just keeps crying and I can't help her" Alice cried out.

I reached over at Bella's side of the bed and tried to take hold of her arms that were thrashing around. I had to duck a few times so I didn't get slapped. Once I took control of Bella's weeping body, I tried everything in my power to keep her from feeling this way.

"Bella!" I whispered in her ear. "Shh, shh its okay. Wake up Bella, it's alright, love"

I moved out of the way when Bella sat up from the bed, panting with tears streaming down her face… still screaming.

"Bella, sh sh sh, it's okay" I soothed her "Calm down, it was just a dream. No one is going to hurt you baby" As soon as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes opened, she threw her arms around my neck. I felt shocked for a moment that Bella would reach out for me like this, so I hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let her go. She cried silently as I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here now" I buried my head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry" Bella choked out. Bella was then quiet, probably confused on what was happening and why I was in here.

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard Alice speak up "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. So Edward rushed in by the time I thought about getting him. You woke up almost instantly after hearing his voice." She was right.

That just made Bella grip me even tighter than before, I was beginning to get a bit light headed.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper in my ear. I would forever protect my Bella from any harm, even if she didn't want to be with me… just knowing that she is safe made up for all the hurt that we both went through… but she wouldn't forgive me that easily.

"It's going to be okay Bells, I promise. How about you get back to bed, it's still pretty early. About four AM." I said to her as I pulled her away, she needed to go back to sleep if she wanted to handle my sister tomorrow.

"Please…" I heard her choke out "Please don't leave me"

I couldn't help but smile a little for her request, she wanted me to stay. Maybe hope wasn't lost after all.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, I had to make sure

"Yes, please" she begged.

"Well, we all can't fit in my bed" Alice protested

"Don't worry Alice, she will be in my room." I told Alice and picked up Bella.

I kicked my door open and placed her on my bed. After pulling the covers over Bella, I had to think for a moment about how this was going to work out. Would she want me to lay with her? Would she be comfortable? I looked over towards my couch that I had and figured it was a safe bet for me to take it. Bella is letting me sleep in the same room with her, I didn't want to push her too far.

"I'll be on the couch" I said nervously

"NO!" I heard Bella shout out "I mean, you don't have to take the couch… I don't want to kick you out of your bed… and I" She started to bit her bottom lip again, I had to stop her from that habit. I walked slowly towards her and brushed my thumb across her lip to escape it from her teeth "And you what Bella?"

"I want you to stay with me… I don't want to be alone. So… can you please sleep by me?" she asked nervously

"Anything for you, love"

"scooch over" I laughed "I need room you know, we're not as little as we use to be" That was one thing I had missed, our childhood sleepovers.

I slid into the covers and laid on my side while facing her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes captivated me.

"So, do you want to talk about your dream?"

"I… It was just a silly nightmare…" she was lying

"Bella, you were screaming… and you were saying 'don't touch me' a bunch of times. That doesn't sound silly to me" Her eyes widen instantly and blushed deep red

"I don't remember" she lied again "I'm fine, now. I promise" I felt horrible for making her feel comfortable, I would talk to her about it tomorrow after Alice gets done with her.

"Come here" I motioned for her to come over to me. She was hesitant at first but then quickly made it over towards my side. I wrapped her up in my arms, allowing her to be able to lay her head on my chest if she wanted to. I brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her back until her breathing slowed. I could feel her small finger tips tap on my chest to a rhythm I couldn't place. I kissed the top of her head out of instinct and out of all the love I have for her. We were not ready for the step to be intimate with each other with kisses… but this would do… for now.

I looked down at Bella, she was finally asleep… hopefully without any bad dreams to wake her.

"I love you" I murmured, hopefully… one day, I would be able to tell her my feelings.

I woke up feeling more refreshed than any other mornings… it was all because I had Bella in my arms. I noticed I was curled up to her and had my arm pulling her tightly against me… That was until I remembered a little problem… maybe not little… oh but it was a problem. I hoped she didn't wake up to my, well, very prominent morning wood practically pushing against her back. What would she think if she did realize that? Before I could pull away from her and take care of my problem, I felt her stir in my arms, facing me.

"Edward" I heard Bella mumble. I looked at her face to see if she was awake, but she wasn't. She was sleeping… she still talked in her sleep. I reached my hand over towards her cheek and stroked it gently with the back of my hand. Her face softened and a small smile played on her beautiful face. She was absolutely breathtaking… I didn't deserve her.

"I love you – too" My heart swelled as my stomach went into knots at her admission.

_She was just dreaming moron, how you know it's you!_

Maybe… but she did say my name before. I didn't care, I had her in my arms and if that was all I could get at this very moment, then I'll take it. If only this girl knew how much she had me wrapped around her finger.

But, it was her choice… I just had to let her know.

Just when I thought about getting up again to take care of myself, I felt Bella's hand graze right near my erection… my thigh. Thoughts of Bella tangled in my sheets naked and screaming my name as I drove myself into her-

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

I had to get up before I took care of myself either right beside her or take her right now… I needed to go to the restroom… NOW.

I picked up her hand and pulled myself away from her as quietly as I could… I did not want to explain to her why I had to leave at this moment.

'_Well Bella, I was having very dirty thoughts about you and wanted to fuck you. So to keep that from happening and scaring you off, I needed to go jerk myself off.' _Yeah… that would go over just dandy.

I finally reached over towards my bathroom and locked the door immediately. After turning the shower onto hot, I stepped under showerhead and let myself relax. I kept thinking about those images that were running through my mind when Bella touched my thigh…

_Bella writhe beneath me, screaming out my name as I drove into her_

I grabbed hold of my throbbing dick, stroking it slowly at first

_Bella arching her back from the bed as I rub my thumb on her bundle of nerves, screaming for me to go harder, faster…_

I picked up the pace on my stroking, letting my imagination take me over as I felt my orgasm growing

I needed that sweet release and fast, I wanted her…

_Then Bella clamping down on my dick, letting her orgasm bring me to the edge, falling off together_

"Bella!" I shouted out as I slammed my hand on the shower wall, watching the result of my orgasm all over the wall in front of me and all over my hand and stomach. I had to wait for my breathing to slow down before continuing with my shower and getting back to Bella. I didn't want to be away from her too long, afraid what would happen if-

"EDWARD!" shit!

* * *

BPOV

I was sleeping peacefully as the sun shined through the open curtains in the bedroom… Edward's bedroom. My dreams of Mike subsided after getting in bed with Edward last night, but at some point in the morning I felt a wave of uneasiness and shivers run right through me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was alone and for some reason… it scared the hell out of me.

"Edward?" I whispered. Nothing

"Edward?" I said a bit louder. Visions of Mike's hands on me started to pop up in my head.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out finally. Having Edward near me made the feelings of being scared and alone away… he was my anchor.

I heard shuffling in the room next to the bed… the bathroom… he was taking a damn shower and I freaked out. Just when I was about to yell out for him not to worry, the bathroom door flew open and a very worried Edward ran out of the bathroom… in only a towel around his waist… Why did I call his name again?  
"Bella!" He took a look at my tear stained cheeks from the momentary freakout I just had. _Classy Bella… Just classy. _

"Bells? What's wrong?" Edward ran towards the side of the bed I was on and knelled down, taking my hands in his. The spark, the one touch that sent shivers down my spine, passed through our hands. I looked up at his worried and confused emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry" I gasped "I… I just woke up alone and I didn't know-" I was rambling on

"Sh sh sh, It's alright, love" he ran his hand over my cheek. "I'm sorry, I just went to take a shower… I didn't think you would be up just yet" he explained

"I'm-" I tried to tell him it was silly of me to freak out, but the thought of him being in a towel just sent my mind into a haze.

"Your what?" He tried to get me to finish. But my thoughts… or rather dirty thoughts of Edward being in just a towel just sent my mouth running without speaking.

"Your… in a towel" I dumbly stated. _Mental Headsmack, Great observation Bella!_

"Oh… sorry" Edward's face became crimson red and looked around for a moment, getting his bearings on what was happening. "I'll go get dressed" _No! Don't on my account! _I wanted to scream out… but I would look like a total loser saying that.

"Kay" I blushed as he stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Bella" he said before entering back into the bathroom, so he could get dressed unfortunately

"Kay" I repeated again… what was with my lack of vocabulary?

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Bella" Edward smirked and then retreated into the bathroom. I pulled a pillow over my face and wanted to scream into it.

_Yes… Happy Birthday to me indeed_

* * *

I woke up again and it was 10AM. I wasn't use to sleeping in so late, but after the past few days… things have been a bit… off. I was still alone in Edward's bedroom but not _alone _I thought. He was there for me and just the thought of that sent me flying. My heart, the whole that was once deep and dark, was beginning to feel, well, better.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the sound of the bedroom door handle beginning to jiggle. I held my breath in at the thought of Edward coming back into his room, but I let out an unsteady breath when I realized it was just Alice.

"Good morning" Alice said as she was coming into the room with a few bags. I eyed her suspiciously at the contents in her hands… Alice plus shopping bags always meant trouble… at least for me. Right behind her, Rose walked in with a big box of stuff… what was going on?

"Good morning" I raised my brow at her "What are you holding?" I looked at both Alice and Rose.

"Oh, just some stuff… for you" Alice smiled. "And before you argue and throw your normal hissy fit, Charlie helped us out… you needed new clothes Bella… especially what happened-"

"Alright" I relented "But what's in the box?" I pointed at Rose

"Oh… just a few things for today" Rose exclaimed "You strictly have orders to enjoy today and no complaining"

"What ever happened to 'it's my party, I can cry if I want to'" I challenged her.

"Nope, not today Bella Blue. You are going to have fun and not give anyone any lip about it." She grinned "But first, we need to get you dressed and down for breakfast." Alice gleamed

Just when Alice and Rose dropped everything on the foot of the bed, they turned towards the door to leave me to get dressed. Just before the door closed, Alice poked her head back in

"Oh! And Happy Birthday!" She sang out while laughing. I dropped my head back into the pillow and groaned

* * *

Once I got dressed in the clothes Alice and Rose brought me this morning, I fixed my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I put on make up that Alice thankfully brought over for me. Even though Edward knew about the bruises, I still felt sick having them shown. I still had to come to terms with what happened the other night with Mike, and I needed to speak with Edward about it before school tomorrow… but I knew he would freak out and get in trouble.

I felt better after covering up the marks and took one last look into the bathroom mirror. I still looked tired but there was something different about myself… a smile. For the first time in I don't know how long, I was smiling and I had Edward to thank for that. Once I felt ready to show myself, I ran down the stairs and a certain smell hit me like a ton of bricks from the kitchen. Standing near the stove was Edward.

"Good morning" he called out, with his back still to me, working on whatever creation on the stove. Whatever it was smelled incredible.

"Morning" I sighed as I walked over towards the barstool to sit down. I played with the ends of my sleeves, trying to figure out where I have smelled that sweet aroma before. Next think I knew, a plate was pushed infront of me and I thought I was going to fall over when I recognized the contents on the plate. I looked up at Edward who had a nervous smile on his face. My face instantly blushed thinking about earlier this morning and seeing him in a towel.

"How did you-" I was still shocked that he remembered my birthday breakfast… my apple streusel French toast. Something I haven't had in seven years.

"I had my mom's help of course" he blushed "She just left for work and said she was sorry for not being able to see you before she left"

"Oh, well… thank you" I said nervously "I… I can't believe you remember" I laughed "It has been years since someone has made me this"

Edward's eyes furrowed at my statement

"What do you mean you haven't had it in years?"

"My first birthday in Phoenix, my twelfth birthday, was kind of hard for me" I played around with the French toast, remembering about my life in Phoenix.

"Renee… well… she wasn't there for my birthday breakfast" I said bitterly "In fact, she wasn't there for that entire day."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I had no idea" he looked at me with concern

"It's alright, its not like it was your fault" those words stung me for a moment, hating myself to think I ever thought that.

"But it was" he sighed. I took his hand in mine and made him look me in the eye

"Don't" I said sternly "No talk about the past, alright? It's my birthday and I'm going to spend it with my friends… my best friend" I smiled at myself. He was my best friend, there was no point in denying that. There was also no denying the fact that there was something between us, running deeper than the simple friendship that we have rediscovered. Edward's smile reached to his ears after telling him he was my bestfriend, almost like he was waiting for me to say that for awhile now.

"Okay" he whispered "finish up, Alice will be back in a few minutes to take you away. I somehow convinced her to let you eat breakfast before barging in and taking you away." He straightened up

* * *

The full day with spending time with Alice and Rose was better than I thought it would be, even though the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Our last stop of the day was the spa.

We were sitting in one of the rooms with hot stones lining my back. Alice told me that Hot Stone Massage would help with stress and anxiety, which is what I've been feeling lately. It was to also help later on when I get an actual massage, helping my muscles to relax for deeper pressure since my muscles were so tense, according to Catherine, my masseuse.

After Catherine removed the stones from my back, I felt oddly relaxed.

"I know it feels different" Catherine said with her German accent flowing through. "But better I'm sure" she smiled.

I nodded at her statement, agreeing it did feel better. I felt exposed by showing my bruises to the world like that, but Catherine was very careful when it came to them. She looked at my warily when she first came into the room and saw the bruise on my hip. She gave me a few minutes to stretch and told me to relax with Alice and Rose who were reading magazines and picking at the grapes that the lobby gave us.

"How was it?" Rose asked

"It was… great" I smiled "Thank you, both for this"

"Bella, you had a hard time this past week, and we wanted you to actually relax."

"Thanks" I whispered "It was much needed"

I finished the rest of my messages and finished off with a pedicure to top it all off. My feet are extremely ticklish and I had a hard time keeping still.

As I waited for Alice and Rose to get finished with their manicures and pedicures, I decided to go sit out in the lobby . It was going to be another twenty minutes until they were completely finished, which I didn't mind.

"Miss, is there anything I can get for you" Mara, the receptionist asked sweetly. Since Alice and Rose were regulars here, they made sure that anyone associated with them were treated like royalty.

"No thanks" I smiled. I got up to pay her for todays services, but she put her hand up when I got my purse out and picked out my wallet.

"That's not necessary Miss. Mr. Cullen already took care of you and told me if you decide to argue to say, what was the words… 'suck it up'" She laughed.

"Thanks" I was embarrassed at first but then confused

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked

"Yes, Mr. Cullen called and made sure you were taken care of. Miss Alice had already paid, but Mr. Cullen wanted yours to be paid by him."

"Of course" I laughed "thanks again"

I found a chair to wait at and put everything back into my purse. My fingers brushed up against the letter Esme gave me last night, still unopened. I played with the envelope, contemplating if I should read it or not.

At last, I ripped open the envelope and delicately removed the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_ My dear, this is such a heartbreaking time for us all. Your father told me where you and your mother are staying for the time being. Edward has been writing you letters ever since you left Forks and I will be sending those letters shortly. He misses you so Bella, as do I. You are like the daughter I have always wanted and I love you so much. I wish I could give you justifiable reasons for your mother's decision to leave with you, especially on your birthday. I just want you to know that you are not to blame for your parents splitting up and that they both love you very, very much. _

_ I was finally able to get Edward to leave his room with the help of Emmett and his friend Rosalie. He does not have the same spirit like he did when he was with you and blames himself everyday for the fallout of your friendship. I'm not sure what happened that day, but I do know that Edward loves you very much and misses you constantly. Friendships, especially like yours and Edwards, will have trials and bumps along the way. Just think of this as one of those bumps and things will go smoothly once you get over them, I promise. You two are meant to be together, Edward's father said that every day. You are very special to him sweetie. If possible, I would love to take Edward on a road trip to visit you and hope to mend the friendship. Just let me know what you would like and I will do it for you sweetie._

_ I'm afraid I must end this letter and take Edward to the post office so he can send his multiple letters to you. _

_If you need someone to talk to, I will always be there for you._

_I love you sweets,_

_Esme_

The letter that I was holding in my hands was drenched in my tears after reading Esme's heartfelt letter. They wanted to visit me? Could it have been so simple to know that they did want me? Just then, Alice and Rose walked into the lobby giggling over their freshly painted nails and stopped once they saw me.

"Bella?" Rose called out

"Bella, whats wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

I folded up the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. I wiped away the tears and stood up, feeling much stronger.

"I have to tell him… he needs to know what Mike did"

* * *

EPOV

I knew Bella would get upset once she finds out that I paid for the spa day that Alice and Rose took her to. I also knew Alice would be pissed when she found that her credit card statement will be different than she thought. I just wanted to give Bella something, she needed relaxation. Which is why I suggested the spa in the first place. Alice wanted to throw her a big party and take her shopping. I knew Bella hated being the center of attention and money being spent on material things.

Then came the problem when she came back today. Charlie came over and told me it was okay for Bella to spend the day here and spend the night again. Her room was still being examined and didn't want Bella to worry about it just now.

I searched through countless boxes and drawers around the house to find that damn piece of paper for Bella. I wanted to give her what should have been given to her on her 11th birthday. When I was younger, I always had the knack to compose my own music, no matter how silly it may be. Over the years, I perfected that song I wrote for Bella all those years ago. I took it from a simple music piece and brought it to new heights, more beautiful. Once I found the piece of music that I had stopped messing with in ninth grade, I sat down at my piano that I haven't touched in three years.

Out of nowhere, the house started to fill up with beautiful melodies that reminded me of Bella. I knew there was something more I could do to make it better, perfect for her.

Once I was finished with the piece, I heard a gasp from behind…

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love opening up my mailbox and seeing all the great comments that everyone saying. **

**So, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving and also hope no one gets hurt on Black Friday! I will be sitting at the side, laughing at everyone fighting for the new toy… it's a tradition with my father and I. **

**To everyone who hasn't seen New Moon…. GO SEE IT! It is AMAZING!!! **

**My husband and I went to see the midnight showing and also saw the Twilight Movie right before. After the movie, my husband decided to let me know that he was Team Werewolf (he is afraid to admit to be Team Jacob)**

**So, a wife that is Team Edward/Rob and a husband that is Team Jacob/Taylor… lets just say we both agree to disagree with each other. LOL**

**I hope everyone was okay with the last teaser. I have NEVER written a lemon before and I am still a bit worried about doing it. So, to test it out, I decided to see what everyone's reaction to the little bit I did do. Let me know!!! **

**Recommendation:**

**The Caged Bird by Kristen Nicole**

**wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/5124537/1/The_Caged_Bird**

**Reviews=Teasers!!!!**

**Twitter LABELLALEIGH**


	16. Chapter 16: Lust and Birthdays Part 2

**A/N: I know, I was evil with that cliffhanger. But no fear, I have your next chapter here early. **

**Note to self: NEVER listen to New Moon soundtrack when writing a chapter. Part of my emo mood right now. **

*****Important second A/N at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT/SAGA**

_EPOV_

_December 2002_

_It's been three months. I spent three awful months without my Bella. What made matters worse… she never wrote back to me. The first few weeks after mailing off her first letter, I waited around the mail box every morning before school and after. Each time Peter, our mail-man, would drive by, he would just shake his head at me… letting me know there was nothing in the mail for me. And each time I would let out a heavy sigh and walk back into the house. My mother had to drag me inside one day when it was raining while I waited. After protesting that I had to wait, she decided that we could wait in the car together each morning that it rained… which was mostly every day. Unfortunately I got the flu one morning and stayed in bed for a straight week. My mother wanted me to talk with someone about my behavior, but I just faked a smile and said I was fine… but we both knew it was a lie. _

_Thanksgiving came and the streets were filling up with lights and decorations, something Bella and I use look forward to each year. The Denali's came for the big dinner, including Charlie… but he didn't stay too long. I mostly stayed in my room while the Denali's were here, mostly because of Tanya. I still haven't forgiven her, and I probably never will. To me, she was just a reminder of what I lost. Tanya tried to get me to leave my room and play with her and her sisters. I would just close the door on her and lock it. During dinner, we all sat around and stated what we were each thankful for. My mother was thankful for good health and hope. Eleazer was thankful for his family. Carman was thankful for her daughters and whatever sale that she would go to tomorrow. Tanya was thankful for her good looks while her sisters agreed with their own. Once it was my turn, I stood up and walked out of the room. I was not thankful for anything… just the hopes that a letter would turn up… a phone call maybe. Charlie didn't say a word, everyone knew he was not one to talk much anyways. _

_Now Christmas was coming up and I was feeling more alone than usual. Even though a letter never came, I kept writing. Once a week I would pour my heart into each letter and tell her every mundane thing that was going on in Forks. I would ask her how her Thanksgiving was. Did she make any new friends? Did she think about me?_

_I was sitting outside my house, waiting again for a letter that I'm sure would never come. Once Peter confirmed that there was nothing for me, I started to get up from the steps and walk back inside._

"_Edward" I heard Charlie. I turned around while keeping a hand on the rail to the steps._

"_Morning Mr. Swan" My voice was thick with emotion._

"_Did you… hear anything from Bella" He asked me. It never occurred to me that Charlie was getting the same treatment as me, he was only getting monthly phone calls from Renee, not allowing Bella to speak on the phone. Claiming she was too busy. If she did get to talk to him, I didn't know about it. _

"_No sir"_

"_Come here son" He motioned for me to come over. I walked over towards Charlie and sat by him on his porch. My chest began to hurt once I sat down, I haven't even stepped into Charlie's house in three months. _

"_I know you are still… upset about Bella leaving" Charlie started… this was the most I have heard out of him in all the time I have known him. "I have seen how you stayed outside every morning, waiting for Peter. And each time you would be disappointed when you didn't receive anything" _

"_Yes sir, I've been waiting" I admitted, not sure how he would feel about me writing his daughter._

"_Son, I know you are basically grieving… I have too. We are all hurting, she was a special girl" The way he was talking, it was as if we were talking about Bella being dead. "Have you been writing her?"_

"_Yes sir… at least once every week."_

_He grunted in response_

"_I don't want you to stop writing" I snapped my head up in surprise of his response… he wanted me to keep writing?_

"_I don't want to stop" The lump in my throat grew._

"_I want her back too Edward… and I wish I could tell you when that time will be… but I don't even know. Renee" he spit out her name bitterly "will not let me talk to my own daughter for reasons I am not sure of. I think it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers"_

"_Boyfriend?"_

"_Um… this isn't something I should be discussing with you… but yeah. Renee has a boyfriend now, some guy named Phil. I don't know much about him, but I would guarantee that he has a bit to do with the lack of communication. But I don't want you to give up on those letters Edward. Keep telling my daughter how much you care for her. I'm sure, when the time is right, she will write back."_

_He stood up to go back inside to let me know he was finished. _

"_Tell your mother I will be going to Billy Black's house for Christmas Dinner and will probably be fishing"_

_I nodded my head and went straight back to my house, with a new goal. With the new hopes of Bella returning one day or even her responding, I knew what to do. I ran back inside my house and straight to my room. Inside the drawer in my night stand, was a piece of paper I haven't touched since my mother found it in Bella's basement on the day of her birthday. Her song…_

* * *

September 13, 2009

I turned my head as soon as I heard the gasp coming from the front door.

"Mom?" I was stunned she was home

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she tried to keep a smile from forming.

"You didn't" I shrugged "It's nothing"

"No, it is something Edward. You are playing again… " She laughed in amazement

"Yeah, I guess it has been awhile" I felt guilty for letting my depression over the years affect my mother so much.

"I still don't understand why you stopped, you were so good at it… even that school wanted you-"

"Mom, I know. I'm sorry I turned it down… it just didn't feel right"

"I know sweetheart. So when is Bella suppose to get back?" she asked

"Probably soon I hope… I wanted her song to be ready" I smiled at the thought that I would be able to play this for her finally. I know she didn't want to bring up the past, especially because it was her birthday. I kept thinking of the right way to introduce the song for her without making her emotional that it was the very song I wrote all those years ago. My mother decided to cook a big meal for Bella, with all her favorites… at least I hope they were still all her favorite. My anxiety of not really knowing Bella started to rise, the seven years apart is starting to be apparent. But then I would remember what she said earlier…

'_Best Friend'_

My heart doubled in size at her comment. I was her best friend, even after everything that happened. But I wanted more… and I would respect her decision if she didn't want to be that way. What if she only saw me as her best friend… and not her loved one that she admitted to in her journal entry?

I would be anything for her.

I wanted to get out of her where she got those bruises from today but I knew she would shy away from me if I tried to push her. My first thought was to question Mike… but I didn't want to piss her off by accusing him. I had to wait for her to step up and tell me.

"She will love it" My mother was the only one who knew about Bella's song… she helped me put it into a frame for Bella's birthday. I thought about playing it for her later tonight, letting her know how I felt. I felt tonight I needed to ask her… maybe start our friendship on the right path… maybe a date? I couldn't believe I was getting nervous asking her to go with me. I wanted to be with her and all to myself. We still had a lot to discuss, maybe find out why we kept such a distance these past years and what this means for the future.

"Well, I'm going to go start on dinner while you practice."

* * *

It was already six and Alice should have already been here with Bella. My mother had the table set and Charlie called to say he was on his way over. I sat at the piano bench, ready to pull my own hair out… waiting for her. I even paced back and forth to stretch my legs out, rubbing my sweaty palms on my slacks.

I kept playing with my phone, contemplating if I should call.

Just when I was going to call Alice and see where the hell she was, I heard the front door open up. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

* * *

BPOV

_September 2005_

_It's been almost three years since I left Forks. Mom got married… to Phil. I didn't hate him… but he wasn't my father… and I made sure he knew that. I haven't heard from Edward since that awful birthday party. According to my dad, he is coping and getting back into playing his piano again. So good that a school is actually interested in letting him join their gifted for the arts Academy in Seattle. I was very proud of him… music was always his outlet ever since his father's death. _

_Hearing the news also brought back the memory of the piece of music he wrote for me. I had left it in the basement by accident and according to my father, it was gone. I remembered what a few of the bars looked like through endless teachings that Edward tried to show me. It was hopeless for me. _

_It is my 14__th__ birthday and I had gone to school without telling anyone. School was fine, I had a few friends… but no one to say I was very close to. I kept bearing myself into my studies and making myself more invisible. I learned that if I didn't get close to anyone, if I didn't make myself noticeable, I couldn't get hurt._

_Phil is away for a few weeks, leaving my mother behind to her 'book clubs'. She came home late tonight after cooking a small meal for us, thinking she would be home a lot earlier considering it was my birthday. But she just walked right past me, telling me she was tired and wanted to go to bed. _

_My only hope of course was to get back to Forks one day._

* * *

September 13, 2009

Alice and Rose both understood why I wanted to go ahead and tell Edward about Mike and his connections to why I have bruises on myself. But the sheer nervousness of it all was getting to me. How would he react?

I knew he hated Mike and it was apparent the other night at the dance. But then my anger rose when I thought about who Edward was with that night… Tanya. How could he still be 'friendly' with her, knowing what she did? But then I thought about what Alice said that night, he was basically told to take her…. He had no choice.

My nerves unfortunately came back with a vengeance; I wanted to puke once we made it to their driveway.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Maybe you should wait till later to tell him" She told me before getting out of the car.

"You think so?" I asked

"You can do what you want, he does deserve to know and soon. But maybe later tonight."

I nodded in agreement and stepped out of the car.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I have a date tonight Bella" Rose smiled at me. She came around the car and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Remember you are strong Bella." She whispered into my ear. "Call me if you need to talk okay?" Rose pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks" my nervousness was noticeable in my voice I'm sure "for everything"

Rose then pulled out of the driveway while I looked into the window of the Cullen's house. My eyes then caught the sight of Edward, pacing back and forth. He was playing with something in his hands, looking nervous. I had to tell him… I needed to walk in there and tell him what happened. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, letting me know it was time to go in. Once I stepped inside the house, I saw the one person I wanted all day long… the person I wanted to tell about my day with. Edward.

Everything I wanted to tell him went right through the window… because right infront of me was the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Edward was wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt. His hair, looked like he was pulling his hair out and still happened to look incredible.

"Bella" I heard him whisper to me, bringing my eyes to look at his beautiful green ones. Any thoughts of being nervous was gone and all I could think about was how lucky I was to have such a friend… even though it hurt like hell to think of him as just a friend.

"Hey" I whispered back. "You look great" I commented on him

"Thanks" he laughed nervously "You too. Did you have fun?"

"Yes" I smiled "Thank you for that by the way" I hinted that I knew that he paid for my spa services. I winked at him and he smiled even brighter, getting the hint.

"I'm glad" he sighed

We stood there in front of each other for what felt like hours, just being in each other's company. Alice then whisked me away into the dining area that was covered in roses and candles. I wanted to cry in… for once… happiness. I couldn't believe that I was loved by such wonderful people. Sitting in the corner of the dining area was my dad. He stood up quickly and walked over towards me while pulling me into an awkward hug. Charlie was never the type for being sentiment, but knowing this was my first birthday with him in seven years would bring emotion to all of us.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Charlie whispered, almost inaudible for me to hear.

I was then passed to Esme who pulled me into a hug.

"I hope you are not too upset with us" she lighten the mood a bit "I just thought a quiet dinner with your family would be good" She was right, I was with my family and that was all I needed.

* * *

Dinner was very pleasant. Much better than I thought it would be anyways.

Charlie left early when he received a phone call from the station, wanting him to be there as soon as possible. He was going to tell them that he was occupied, but I told him that the station needed him and that I loved him very much.

Edward didn't speak much during dinner, his mind seemed to be somewhere else… just not here. Alice went on talking about the latest sales and plans on taking me shopping for new clothes and furniture. Charlie apparently gave her the money to spend on me so I could have my room back. In reality… I wanted everything new. I didn't want to be reminded what was damaged by somebody's hate towards me. I was also going to go back to my normal wardrobe. I didn't want that kind of attention on me anymore… we all saw what happened then. I gave Mike the wrong impression that I was easy and led him on… or so I told myself that. I wanted comfort, and the only comfort that I had at this moment, was sitting across the table from me.

I was about to sit up and start clearing off the table until Esme put a stop to me.

"I don't think so" she looked at me sternly "It is your birthday and you will go relax. Once I get this up, we can all meet in the sitting room for cake and icecream"

I was not use to being spoiled this way at all. Esme made me feel like part of the family, like I belonged there the whole time. Thinking of Esme brought my thoughts to my own mother. I kept my phone at my side the whole day, and I still did not hear a word from her. I checked my e-mail on Alice's phone and had no messages from her. It did hurt me a bit… thinking she would forget what today was. She was with her family now, Phil and their soon to be baby. I was no longer in the picture… she got what she wanted. I was actually happy to move in with my dad, I was tired of being the adult all the time. With Phil being in the minor league baseball team, they would have to move around a lot. And because I was there… my mother would be left behind. During those times she would go out with her friends for her 'book club'… one of the many hobbies my mother picked up. I knew, however, what her 'book clubs' were really about. It was just a bunch of other mothers who wanted to get away from their children and drink themselves into idiocy.

Now that I want in a stable environment, I was able to look after for myself and be taken care of at the same time, without the worry if I needed to goto the bar to pick up my mother. I was hoping my mother's pregnancy would bring her to sobriety, but we all knew it wouldn't last. Hopefully Phil will see through her façade and straighten her out… before she did something to hurt them both.

"Bells?" I was then brought out of thinking about my past and looking into the one person who brought me some kind of hope.

"I'm coming" I sighed as I walked into the sitting room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked me once we sat down on the couch beside each other.

"Just thinking I guess" I fidgeted with the end of my dress, hoping to distract myself. "I was just thinking about my mother I guess. She never called"

"She hasn't?"

"No" I sighed "It's alright though, I'm sure she was busy or something. Probably getting things ready for the baby"

"baby?" I forgot I never told Edward anything about my life in Phoenix.

"Yeah, Mom and Phil are having a baby. I'll be getting a little brother or sister" I smiled at the thought

"Oh… Wow. That sounds… great. Do you talk to her often?"

"No, we just e-mail each other from time to time. The last once I received, she had found a house in Jacksonville, with enough room for even me"

"Do you want to move back?" He seemed afraid of what my answer might be

"No… I like it here. This is… home" I smiled even more

We both got caught up in discussing anything but my life in Phoenix. Esme walked in the sitting room and announce for everyone to come back into the dining room for dessert. Once I sat up to leave, I felt a warm hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Bella, After we are done with cake… can we come back in here… I wanted to give you something."

"Edward, I told you no presents… at least I informed Alice anyways. I don't need anything… just your friendship is enough" _But I did want more…_

"I promise I did not spend any money on it, okay?"

"Okay" I sighed.

As promised, the birthday song was not done… thankfully. Esme just served one of my favorite German Chocolate Cake's that I haven't had in years. Alice somehow put a candle in the middle of the damn thing and demanded I made a wish. They were nice enough to do everything for me, I guess I could do this small request of blowing out a candle.

I pulled my hair back and closed my eyes for just a moment, thinking of what I wanted most… I took a deep breath and blew the little fire out of the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Alice was jumping up and down in excitement

"Alice, if I told you what I wished for, then it wouldn't come true now, would it?"

"Hmp!" Alice responded back "Fine then, Swan. I will get it out of you one way or another" she teased

"Bella, can I talk to you… now" Edward seemed really nervous when he asked me this. I felt my blood go cold… thinking this was going to end badly.

"Sure" I nodded

I followed Edward into the sitting room and watched as he sat down on the piano bench. I knew I needed to tell him now… it was now or never. I finally had to nerves to let him know what Mike did until I heard the piano come to life. He was playing… and for some reason I knew it was mine…

* * *

EPOV

I started playing Bella's song as soon as we walked into the sitting room. If I waited any longer, then I wouldn't have had the nerves to do it. Just as practiced, the melody that I worked blood, sweat and tears over, was much better… only because of who was in the room, who I was playing it for. I let my fingers glide across the keys, letting my entire heart and soul finally come to life.

Before I knew it, I was at the end of the song and all I could hear was sniffling in the background. I turned around and noticed Bella had tears running down her cheeks, holding her hand up to her mouth. She needed to know that I never forgot her, she was my other half.

"That was beautiful…" She hiccupped through her statement

"It's yours" I smiled down at her, cupping my hand to her chin to make her look at me.

"I wrote it for you… It was the very first one I have ever written"

"So is this…" I'm sure she was talking about the piece of music I wrote for her on her birthday 7 years ago

"Yes" I croaked out "It is"

"Edward… I don't know what to say" her tears were soon turning into sobbing

"Bella, please don't cry… I didn't mean to-"

"No, These are happy tears" she smiled "I have been wanting to hear that song for years now… it was everything and more I have every dreamed it would be."

"I would have played it for you, you know? I just wish I had-" I felt my own tears starting to show up, I had to end that shit.

"No" she looked up at me "Don't you say that. We were eleven Edward… kids. Even if you would have, I would have still went to Phoenix… there was no stopping my Mom was leaving."

"I would have fought for you though. Made you stay somehow… I would have done anything for you Bella"

* * *

***** A/N**

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed last chapter! Meant a hell of a whole lot to me. I'm afraid I will be taking a small vacation, not for long though. Its not a real vacation, mostly a mental health week. We had some serious RL situations at home and my time is most needed at this time. So please… please please please don't be upset if you do not hear from me for a good week or two. I promise to knock your socks off when I have the next chapter finished. It is already in the works and will write as much as I can before I put my computer up for a bit, but I will have a teaser for those who review still. **

**-LaBellaLeigh**

**Follow me for updates: Twitter: labellaleigh**

My recommendation for today is….

The University of Edward Masen by SebastienRobichaud


	17. Chapter 17: Dream

**I'm back =) Told you it wouldn't be long! I have to say "WOW!" at the reviews! Thank you so much for your concern and kind words. **

**Normally I do not dedicate songs to a chapter but this song was my inspiration and kept my together through out my week. Please check out Dream by Priscilla Ahn and put it on repeat. It is Ah-Maz-Ing! **

**www(DOT)youtuberepeat(DOT)com/watch/?v=HEg9bCX83RU&feature=related**

**Chapter 17: Dream**

**J**_uly 2001 (age 10)_

"_Come on Bella, it's CC GG AA G" I was getting kind o f frustrated showing Bella how to play the piano. I've been trying to teach her how to play the piano for a few years and she was not getting any better._

"_I give up Edward. We've been doing this all day, can't we just go play or something?" She whined _

"_No, you do not give up… just one more time okay?" I was determined that she could play stupid twinkle twinkle little star._

"_Fine" she huffed "One more time, but after that we are going outside"_

_She started playing again, obviously annoyed with my persistence. I cringed with each missed note or when she hit the wrong key… she was going to be a challenge_

September 13, 2009 (9:30 PM)

I started to play the piano with Bella by my side, enjoying each other's company. These past few days have been an emotional rollercoaster for both of us. We have gone from completely shy and awkward towards one another to friends, but I still wanted to get to know her again. So much has happened in the seven years we were apart.

After I was done with a piece I haven't played in over seven years, Bella started playing… beautifully. I was stunned to see how effortlessly she was gliding her fingers across the keys to a song I've never heard before. I was stunned of course because for years I've tried to teach her how to play and would fail miserably, tripping through Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

She started to hum quietly to herself, getting herself lost into whatever song she was playing… the same look I have when I play her song…

When she was finished, she looked over at me and grinned "I came a long way from twinkle twinkle little star, huh?"

I was baffled that she remembered me drilling that stupid song into her head that I could not play it the same ever since.

"How did you?" I was confused on how she played the piano with such ease

"When you have no friends in Phoenix and your mother doesn't want you moping around the house all the time, I was kind of forced into lessons" she giggled

To prove her point, she started to play that stupid nursery song in such perfection, I thought I was going to croak.

As soon as she was finished, she had a huge smile on her face… seeing her happy made my heart swell and made me smile along with her.

"Wow, who knew Bumbling Bella could play" I teased her

"Shut up" she playfully smacked my shoulder "I hated that name by the way"

"I know" I grinned "So how long have you been playing?"

"About six years now. Phil gave me a keyboard one year for Christmas when I kept asking to go to Taylor's house to play" she laughed.

"Who was Taylor?" I wasn't sure if she was talking about a male or female. If it was a male… I was already jealous.

"Oh, he was my Piano teacher." He… perfect. She probably still spoke to him… "I haven't spoken to him in awhile" yup… she confirmed it.

"Were you… friends with him?" I was afraid of what her answer may be.

"Oh, sure. He should be in high school by now, from last I heard" she shrugged it off. I was relieved to know that she did not have a romantic connection to this Taylor.

"High school? How old is he if he gave you lessons?" I asked

Bella thought about it for a moment before answering "I think he may be 14 now. He was very young when he was teaching me piano, young prodigy of Phoenix. He reminded me of you a lot" she laughed "I guess… that is how I kept a connection with you" she smiled sadly "it was my way to remember you without having a-" she stopped herself before continuing

"having what?" I asked

Bella's face fell and turned her gaze back to the piano.

We sat there for what felt like forever, waiting for her respond. When I noticed that she was not going to answer, I decided to tell her how I felt… it was now or never…

"Bel-"

"Ed-"

We spoke at the same time and laughed when we realized it.

"You first" I said with a shaking breath

"Edward… I need to tell you something…" Bella started to play with a few of the keys.

"I want to tell you about my… accident" She said "But not here… not now. Can I come up to your room before we sleep?"

"Of course." I smiled that she was finally opening up for me.

* * *

BPOV

_June 2003_

_It's been almost a year of no Edward… I missed him. My days at the house during the summer was spent in my room. My nightmares of not having Edward in my life basically caused my mom and her now live-in boyfriend Phil annoyed with me. I didn't want to go out even though it was sunny. I hated the sun. It reminded me of the very few days that Edward and I would play outside at our meadow and water hole, especially our camp outs. _

_My mother finally had enough of my depression and told me it was unhealthy to have this kind of dependency of Edward. At least I was finally talking to my dad on the phone weekly. My dad threaten Renee in child custody if he didn't get phone call rights or visitations. I was happy to have some sort of communication to my life in Forks, but one subject we never touched was about Edward. I don't know if it was because he didn't want to make me upset or wasn't allowed to. _

_So, to get me out of my mood, my mom signed me up for ballet. I took out the entire beginner's class during one of my performances and tripped all along the stage. One of her friends from where she was working had a son that was a known piano perfectionist and I scoffed when she told me so. No one was as great as Edward, he was a perfectionist… except when it came to teaching me how to play. So my mom set me up with Taylor for lessons and about walked out when I saw he was just a young boy, about eight years old. I never knew I would form a lifelong friendship with him as he taught me how to play the piano; he never gave up on me. My heart ache started to fade, slowly, because I felt I had some sort of connection to my Edward in Forks._

* * *

September 13, 2009

It felt really good after playing the piano for the first time in months. I wasn't able to bring the keyboard here because I had no room… which is a good thing considering the state my room is now. It would have killed me if something happened to it. It also felt amazing to share something special with Edward. I still remember those countless hours Edward tried to teach me how to play and I would just fail. I felt like I would have a mental breakdown if I ever had to play twinkle twinkle little star again. I hated it.

Luckily, Taylor taught me Mary had a Little Lamb and then advanced myself to Three Blind Mice. I was also determined to learn because I wanted that little bit of Edward I could get possible. I also felt like a complete moron having someone almost five years younger than me teaching me the piano… that was just embarrassing.

I almost told him about my depression of not having him around. I wouldn't eat or hangout with any of the kids at school. I put myself into that position because I wanted it. If I didn't get close, I didn't get hurt.

I would have to say Taylor was certainly the only one I miss because he became such an important role in my life… to me… he saved me by teaching me.

My mom and Phil noticed the change, but never said anything about it to me. They were just off my back more often since I wasn't being such a dramaqueen, as my mother would oh so sweetly tell me. Apparently morning for your best friend that was states away was just ridiculous.

I would have to e-mail Taylor to let him know that I was playing again and will keep him updated. He was accepted to go into Academy of Fine Arts and Music program but declined it because he wanted to be a 'real' highschooler. He also told me that if he was 'normal', then he would have a chance with me.

I loved that kid.

I decided that I was going to tell Edward about my bruises because soon they will be gone and I will have no proof of what had happened. I asked him then if we could talk before going to bed and he agreed happily.

Alice and Esme insisted that it was time for gifts, which I tried my hardest to object. They won of course, much to my dismay.

"Open it Open it!" Alice was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Edward sat by me as I picked up the envelope. Inside was a gift card to target, around $500 dollars worth. I looked up to Esme and Alice, shocked by their generous gift.

"I… I don't know what to say" I didn't know what to say to them or how I was going to be able to give this back to them, this was just too much.

"Say you will go buy some new clothes or you can use it to buy something for your room. We wanted to give you something that I know you needed." Esme smiled

I ran up towards Alice and gave her a hug and then to Esme. They have been nothing but kind to me, it would be horrible rude of me to not accept it. It was for my room and I knew what I wanted get from Target.

Once I thanked everyone again for throwing me such a wonderful birthday, I felt my body want to give out from exhaustion. Edward chuckled besides me when I finished yawning.

"So, Bella, was today everything you hoped for?" he playfully nudged my shoulder with his

"I would have to say… yes" I smiled "It was everything and so much more" I said truthfully

"I'm glad" he smiled back

* * *

Once I changed out of my dress, showered and put Edward's baseball t-shirt on, I started to feel alittle panic that I was going to talk with Edward tonight about Mike. I walked into Edward's room and stopped immediately that I should have knocked, he was in the middle of changing also…

"Sorry" I practically ran out of the room after seeing Edward in nothing but boxers. Sure I have seen him in less from this morning… the towel…

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell out. I stopped and slowly turned around to see Edward finishing putting on his t-shirt. His hair was wet from his obvious shower… wait? Didn't he take one this morning?

"I'm… sorry" I fumbled "I should have knocked but I didn't. So I think I am going to go back to Alice's room and hide" my verbal filter was cut off tonight for some reason.

"Bella, its alright. Did you want to talk?" He asked

"Yeah… I wanted to _talk_" I felt panic rise up in my throat

He led me back into his room and sat at the end of his bed. He could tell I was nervous with whatever I was going to tell him, so he sat down at the couch in front of his bed, facing me.

"Hey, um… lets play a game" he brought me out of my nervousness, to make me feel more comfortable.

"And what game is that?" I smiled at his willingness to be the same Edward I knew and loved

"Well, since we lost seven years of each other's lives and you completely shocked me with your skills at piano, which I am still stunned by the way" he teased "How about 20 questions?"

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea" I really did like that idea. "But first, you don't happen to have any of my favorite snack… do you?" I wanted to see if he still remembered. Edward thought about it for a moment and his smile widen.

"I'll be right back" he jumped from the couch to the kitchen. I laid back on his bed as I waited for him to return. A few minutes later, Edward walks back into his bedroom with a box of caramel crackerjacks.

"You seriously still eat these?" I laughed "You haven't changed one bit, haven't you"

"Hey, these are awesome. Remember when my mom had to buy us each a box to stop us from fighting who got the toy?" he threw his head back laughing

"How can I forget" I giggled "I'm pretty sure Crackerjacks would go bankrupted if we stopped buying them"

He laid down by me on the bed with the box of Crackerjacks between us. I instantly felt like I was ten years old, having fun with my best friend.

"Okay, rules of the game" I started "We can ask each other any questions we want but we get at least one veto if we do not feel comfortable answering" I said as I popped a crackerjack in my mouth.

"Deal" He agreed in the middle of munching the caramel snack. "But I go first" he grinned

"Okay, shoot"

"What is your favorite color" I snorted after he asked that question

"Edward, we are suppose to be asking questions about our missing time together, not what you already know"

"True, but your favorite color might have changed; I need to know these things"

"Fine, green" I murmured

"Green is still your favorite, I figured after hanging out with Alice it would be like pink or something" he laughed. I playfully swatted at his chest

"Shut up, you know I hate that color." I laughed "Okay… when and why did you get into football?"

"Umm, because Emmett was going to try out but was too chicken to do it himself during junior high. I was tall and lanky, according to the coach, so I didn't think I would get in. But I ran faster than any other player on the field."

"You were always a fast runner" I remembered "I hated racing against you during the elementary Field Day they had us do"

"Well that was because you always tripped and fell before ever making it to the line, I think I even remembered you falling before they even said GO" he poked me on the side

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically "Go on with your second question"

"Alright… let's see… did you have any pets in Arizona?" he asked

"Nope" I sighed "Phil is allergic to cats and never liked dogs. Renee, however, would bring in lost animals and care for them for a bit and then let them go before Phil would come home." I laughed when I remembered whenever my mother was sober enough to take care of some poor animal. "Um, why did you stop playing the piano?" I knew I was being a bit bold when asking this question, but when Esme told me that he stopped playing a few years ago, it made me worry.

Edward looked up at the ceiling for a moment; he looked like he was thinking of the best way to explain his reasons for stop playing.

"I lost interest" was all he said. I could tell there was more to it but he didn't want to go any further, and I wouldn't push him.

"Did you have any friends in Arizona?"

"Except for Taylor…no. I just kept quiet. I was just like how I am at school now" I didn't know why, but I felt like I could tell him everything, just like I always could.

"No one?" he seemed surprised

"No. I… I didn't want to get attached to anyone" I said truthfully. He seemed to understand because he didn't push for more.

I felt a bit bold but asked anyways "How did you end up with Jessica?"

He groaned at the question and laughed darkly

"I was an idiot" he chuckled "All my friends had someone and I was always the odd man out. I didn't really care for any of the girls at school but Jessica was always flirting with me and I thought she wasn't annoying like she was when we were younger. I was wrong though" he laughed "she was worse than before"

"And you two aren't, together?" I was almost afraid to ask

"No. We broke up last year when I couldn't take her… persistence"

"What about you? Did you have a special someone?" he asked

"The only guy that made any interest in me was Taylor" I laughed "he liked the idea about having an older woman" Edward started laughing with me

"Smart guy" he murmured. I blushed slightly at his comment and thought about the next question.

"Who was your first kiss?" I was afraid his answer would be Jessica but happy if she was the only one.

"You" he smiled that crooked smile that I always loved. I blushed heavily that he remembered that day in his father's office.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" I tried my best to hide my smile but failed

"Um" he cringed a bit "it was stupid… it was actually Angela" he laughed

"Angela?" I laughed "really?" I always liked Angela and was shocked that it was her. I really wanted to hang out with her again.

"Yeah , it was at Jessica's 14th birthday party. She wanted to play spin the bottle and hoped that she would kiss me. But instead, the bottle stopped in front of Jasper." He laughed "So when it was Angela's turn, it pointed at me. I never kissed a girl before, well, besides you and it definitely showed when she caused my nose to bleed. We promised each other to never speak of the kiss again and then kissed Ben on the lips right away to show him that she was interested in him and not me." We were laughing so hard from his story about Jessica's birthday party. I felt better that his first kiss wasn't with Jessica or Tanya, which was always my fear.

Finally, after wiping some of our tears away from our hysterical laughter, we calmed down enough to continue. I looked over at the clock, it was already midnight… my birthday was now over.

"So, what about you? Did you have a first kiss?" Edward asked.

At that moment, any joy, happiness or bliss that I was experiencing completely diminished and all I could think about was Mike… it almost made me sick to my stomach.

"Bella?" I heard Edward try to get my attention "Bells, are you alright? You can veto… if you want" he laughed nervously. It took me a moment to recuperate from that question.

"Yes" I whispered "I did"

"Really?" He asked, almost uncomfortable

"I don't really want to play this game anymore" I said and then sat up, feeling all exhaustion creeping up on me.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked" Edward thought he had done something wrong… I couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"Edward… I haven't been honest with you" I started "I want us to be honest with one another and not keep anything from one another"

"I agree" he whispered

"And I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you react… okay?" I looked into his eyes, making sure he understood. The look of worry started to show up on his face but nodded stiffly.

"Alright… um…" Just say it! I thought about how I was going to say the words without breaking down like I did with Alice and Rose. So I brought up my wrist with the thumb print bruise and held it out for him to see…. To understand. "This… wasn't an accident" Edward stiffened beside me, I should feel rage starting to heat up in him. He looked like he wanted to say something… to ask how the hell I got it in the first place, but he kept quiet… keeping his promise.

"And the others" I pointed out the ones on my face and then the one of my hip "are not accidents" I whispered.

Edward's jaw was tensed and his fists were white at the knuckles. But he let me go on…

"After then dance on Friday" I began "Mike took me home and told me he had a good time at the dance with me" Edward looked away from me as he shut his eyes "I was going to tell him that I did too, but I wasn't interested in anything after that night…I just didn't feel that way about him" I felt him relax beside me… but not much

"before I could say anything, he started kissing me. I was shocked of course but eventually went with it… but it felt… wrong." I shuddered "So I tried to pull away from him but… he wouldn't stop" I started to take deep breathes before continuing. I could feel the bed vibrate slightly and then realized that it was Edward… he was pissed. But I had to continue… I had to tell him what happened.

"I told him no, but he was too strong… I fought" I started to remember his sweaty hands on me, smothering me. "He kept kissing and forcing himself on me and held me very tightly, bruising me to keep me down. I, I stopped him thought and he told me not to say a word to you about it" There… I said it… "and that's how I got the bruises… Mike was my first kiss" I was afraid to look at him, afraid of what he must think of me. Would he say I deserved it? That I led him on?

Before I could ask him to speak, Edward's nose went flaring and his face turned beet red. His anger was so great, I could just feel it rolling off of him. "So, Mike did that?" he spoke, his voice the most cold and vicious.

"Yes" I whimpered

Edward stood up from the bed and ran towards his dresser, pulling out a pair of sleeping pants and then his shoes.

"Edward?" I tried to get his attention in a steady voice, but I was too scared to hide it

"Edward, what are you doing? Where are you going?" I cried out as I watched him tie his shoes to his feet. Oh my God, he was going to Mikes. Once Edward put on his jacket, he opened the door with so my force he could have taken it off from the wall if he could. I shot from the bed, chasing Edward down the hall.

"Edward!" I screamed out "Don't!" I have never seen Edward so angry. He grabbed his car keys from the counter and reached for the front door. I caught up to him just in time and slammed the door close, standing in his way.

"Bella, get out of the way!" He spat out

"No! Don't do this Edward, please" I pleaded with him, begging him not to leave. "Fighting Mike will not do anything alright! I'm fine" I tried to sound convincingly.

"He hurt you!" He screamed at me "He… That son of a bitch should not be walking"

"I know!" I cried out "I know he did, but Edward, please! He was drunk-"

"So you're defending him?" he asked sounding incredulously "How can you defend him!"

I looked behind Edward and noticed that Alice and Esme were standing at the bottom of the staircase, watching everything unfold. I put my focus back to Edward, whose veins looked like it was about to burst from his neck.

"No! Of course not! I hate him for it, but this isn't the… he isn't even in town Edward. He won't be all week" I tried to reason with him "Please" I started to sob "please" I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest "please" I kept whimpering. I could feel Edward's breathing regulate and calm, his body started to relax, wrapping his arms around me, tightly. I needed him at this moment and him leaving to take care of Mike was not going to help.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… for keeping… this from you…" I cried into his chest

"shh shh shh, Bella" he kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth. I felt my eyes start to flutter heavily and my entire body start to relax in his arms.

"Come on Bella, lets go to bed. It's late" He pulled my face from his chest and into his hands while resting his forehead on mine. I felt like a blubbering mess, crying like this. I nodded in agreement, it was late and I didn't know if I was going to be able make it back upstairs. Edward, somehow, knew my dilemma and carried me up stairs to his room. Esme and Alice didn't say anything as we passed them, they knew we needed our alone time. Our yelling could have wakened the neighborhood and I was surprised my father wasn't over here with his gun to see what the fuss was all about. I never knew how dependent I was on Edward already and it scared me and thrilled me… all at once.

* * *

EPOV

I was pissed.

Not only did I find out that those bruises on Bella were not accidental, but also at who did it. I wanted to hurt Mike, but Bella stopped me before I would make it out the door… and the fact that Mike not being in town helped. He was lucky…

I took Bella back to my bedroom and let her go to sleep. I watched for a few minutes as she slept and tucked some loose lock of her hair behind her ear. Soon after, I was able to go to sleep.

* * *

{2:52 AM}

At some point of the night, I felt something was off. The warmth that I fell asleep to was now gone and I reached for Bella… only to find it empty. Panic shot through my body as I looked around the bedroom to see where she was. Softly, somewhere in the house, I heard some noise down stairs.

I grabbed my robe and walked quietly down the steps to see where the noise was coming from. Once I made it to the last step, I found my mother leaning against the door frame of the sitting room, listening to whatever or who was in there. Then I knew the noise, it was the piano. My mother somehow sensed I was behind her as she turned her head over her shoulder, letting me know to stay quiet. She stood back so I could take her place.

There she was… my Bella, playing the piano. I didn't know what she was playing, but it was beautiful.

That was when I heard her...

"_I was a little girl alone in my little world _

_who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees, _

_and fed my houseguests bark and leaves,_

_and laughed in my pretty bed of green._

I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing.  
I had a dream."

Hearing Bella's voice while she was singing was probably the most beautiful sound, aside from her laughter. I remember when we were younger that she would sing infront of our families as I played the piano, putting on little shows. Everyone always said she would become something one day with that voice, especially one without any training… it was natural… all Bella.

_"Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, _

_I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me, _

_God answered in silent reverie._

_I said a prayer and fell asleep._

I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree.  
I had a dream."

My mother smiled beside me, letting a tear fall down her cheek. Bella's singing had a pure, angelic sound. She sounded at ease at the piano, like it was her life-line… that was how the piano was for me. Mom patted me on the shoulder, letting me know she was going back up stairs to bed.

_"Now I'm old and feeling grey._

_I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell._

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now, _

_I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing._

I had a dream"

Bella's voice trembled at the end of her song, sighing as she pulled the cover over the piano. I didn't know if I should let her know that I was listening, so I quickly made it back upstairs and back into bed. A few minutes later, I heard the door creak open and then the bed sink a bit where she was laying down.

"I know you were listening" shit…

I opened my eyes and found Bella lying close beside me, smiling.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up" She whispered "I just needed… that" I understood perfectly well

"You sing beautifully" I knew, even though it was dark, that she was blushing.

"Thank you" she smiled "But it wasn't that great"

"Bella, you were great… I have never heard anyone with such a pure voice. Have you thought about the talent show that is coming up in the spring?" She would be wonderful, I know it.

"Yeah right" she snorted "I have horrible stage fright and will end up face first once stepping on stage… no thanks. I will like to keep my dignity intact"

"Well, I think you would be wonderful…. And definitely win"

"You think so?" She bit her lip… she had to stop doing that if I wanted to keep myself under control while she slept in the same bed as me… knowing that her father that owns many guns is right next door.

"I know so"

We layed there, just facing each other, listening to each others breathing. All the rage I had before wasn't completely gone, I was still pissed. But I was able to focus on Bella and thinking about her singing calmed me down. That's when I knew what I wanted…. It couldn't wait another second.

"Bella?" My voice came out huskier than I attended. Bella's eyes widen at the sound of my voice.

"Y-yes?" She whispered

"May I… can I kiss you?" I could feel my heartbeat through my ears.

"Please" that was all I needed to hear…

I cupped Bella's cheek with my hand and softly lowered my lips onto hers.

* * *

***Swoon***

**Well, I'm back! The week of rest has definitely done some wonders and ideas were coming to me from left and right, like Bella being able to play the piano. This opens up so much to the story and more about Bella's life in Arizona. **

**The song Bella sings is called Dream by Priscilla Ahn. Very beautiful song, please check it out! **

**Thank you everyone for your well wishes. **

**I put this in all my teasers for all my reviewers, but I need to put it here also. I am looking for a someone to beta my stories. **

**My preferences are:**

**Someone who has beta'd before (If no previous history in being a beta, I would like to run a trial to see how you work)**

**Someone who is serious about being a beta, not just a spur of the moment and then ditch me. **

**Someone who will be in well contact with**

**Right now, these are my preferences. PLEASE PM me if you would is or know someone interested in being my Beta. **

* * *

**Recommendation: **

**Tilt by LambCullen**

**www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5483997/1/Tilt**

**Please do not forget to review! Reviews=Teasers : )**


	18. Chapter 18: Misunderstandings

**Happy New Year readers =) **

**I knew I said, and I apologize for lying, I would update before Christmas. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. I wasn't sure how to direct the story since I made a big no-no and not write the ending to my story. So I am going to work on that tomorrow and hopefully have a better grasp on where my story is going! This is my first fanfic and I am learning through the process. **

**Thank you all for reading my new fic: All American Girl. The next chapter is now being written. Please please please check it out if you haven't. I have a feeling this story will be bigger than this one… I hope… so please help me make it happen. **

**Okay… I rambled long enough and probably boring you already… so here is Chapter 18!!!!**

**THX Neliz for getting this out for me so quickly! **

**-Leigh**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight goes to SM! I only cause more angst between human Edward and Bella…**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Misunderstandings and Revelations**

_**BPOV**_

'_I can do this… I can do this…'_

I tried to convince myself as I rode in the car with Edward to school. How the hell did I end up here? I kept my eyes on the road, willing myself not to look at the sex god beside me. _How did I end up here? _Besides internally convincing myself this wasn't just some dream I would wake up from at any moment and realize the last three days hadn't happened; then my thoughts jumped to last night.

.

The Kiss

Oh my God I kissed Edward…

I groaned a bit louder than I wanted to and sunk into the leather seat, rubbing my face with my hands. We haven't spoken since last night… since the kiss. It was just kind of awkward this morning when he told me he would be driving me to school. I could have driven my truck, I mean… I was ONLY next door to him. But once I looked at him… I blurted out yes before my mind could catch up with my mouth.

_Good Going… now you are going to make him think you are desperate to spend every waking moment with him… you know… your suppose good friend who you KISSED!_

"Are you alright, Bella?" He finally speaks. I wish I could really talk to him… I mean really. I needed to know what that kiss meant for him… did he like me? More so than a 'friend'?

"Yeah" was all I could get out without wanting to puke. I was really hoping that it was the flu; not because I was completely nervous.

Today was going to be different.

It was not longer just Edward and I. In just a short few minutes I would have to share him with the entire school. Do I need to act like I didn't know him? Does he care that by associating himself with me, it would diminish any kind of reputation he had?

"Umm, Bells?" I looked up at him to see what he wanted. Did he want to tell me that last night's kiss was a mistake, that he didn't want me to think too much into it?

"We're here" oh…

I looked out the window and noticed that we were at Fork's High parking lot. How long have I been sitting there questioning every aspect of mine and Edward's awkward relationship? Apparently the entire fucking way to school… fuck me…

Next thing I know, the door is being opened from my side; I looked up to see Edward holding the door for me. I swallowed thickly before climbing out the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. The cool September air made me clutch to my jacket a bit tighter and noticed that every person in the parking lot was staring at me… I mean… really looking at me.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I felt Edward's warm hand rest on my lower back and feeling his hot breath on my ear.

"Bella, are you sure your okay?" He asked with concern but his voice was laced with huskiness and worry. The combination brought chills down my spine. Why must he make me feel this way… It was like I couldn't control myself whenever he was there.

I nodded and started to walk past the crowd of people who were whispering to one another.

"_Did you see that-"_

"_Do you think they are dating-"_

"_He drove her to school, they are so dating"_

I felt my face blush at everyone's curiosity. Because I wanted to ask the same question, what were we? I instantly smiled at the thought that Edward and I could be something more after last night. We let out our deepest secrets to each other. It felt like the weight was lifted off my shoulders once I told Edward about Mike. I pushed the thought of Mike away from my mind and thought about Edward's soft lips on mine, knowing that he asked _me _if we could kiss. I shook my head and let out a sigh of relief that I was worrying over nothing, things would work out for the best and I knew I had my best friend, and hopefully something more, Edward.

Once I was at the door, I turned around to see if Edward followed me, but was disappointed once I realized he was back at the car, being bombarded by none other than Jessica Stanley. I stood there in shock. He didn't even move or try to walk with me, but just standing there with her. What made my heart constrict was the fact Jessica was running her newly manicured hand down his arm as he smiled sweetly at her. From what I thought was a past relationship he mentioned as a mistake is now what I believe to be a lie.

I tried, oh how I tried my best not to think too much into it, but my mind was already made up that last night never happened and Edward will only be friends with me. I pushed the doors open with all the force I could manage and went straight to class, leaving Edward with his world that never included me. After finding my desk in the back row, I pulled my hoodie over my head and let a few tears fall down my face. For today… I would be invisible.

* * *

I kept to myself as much as possible today. Alice, who is usually asking me for details, knew that I wasn't feeling it today, so she kept our conversations non-Edward related. As we were walking towards the Lunch room, I suddenly remembered about who would be there. I couldn't take the possibility of watching Edward flirting with Jessica and risk my heart from breaking anymore. I had thought that, maybe, Edward and I, we could be _us _again. It was too late though when I noticed Edward sitting at his usual seat, laughing with Emmett and Jasper. The look on Jaspers face was priceless once he noticed Alice was in the room, like she was the only one there… the look I longed for Edward to give me. Alice, being her happy go-lucky self, ran towards her beau and hugged him like they haven't seen each other in years. I, on the other hand, just stood there… waiting. After awhile, no one became aware that I was there, getting exactly what I wished for… invisibility. I felt more out of place than ever as I pushed my hands into my pockets and walked out of the cafeteria.

I wished I was actually watching where I was going, then I wouldn't have knocked into somebody and drop all my things. I started to mutter under my breath; how I hated running into things and making a fool of myself. I looked up and saw the one person I haven't talked to since my return to Forks.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Angela gushed. "I'm so clumsy sometimes I do not even know where my feet are at times" she started to pick up all the items she dropped from our collision.

"Angela, it's alright" I sighed "I'm sorry too, I should have been watching where I was going"

Angela Weber and I use to be great friends when we were younger. From what I heard, Nikki and Ashley found their place in Jessica and Lauren's group, leaving Angela out. I understood all too well…

"Wow Bella! You look great!" she smiled friendly after putting on her dark framed glasses

"Thanks, so…" It felt awkward talking to Angela again, or someone that wasn't Rose or Alice.

"How have you been? Are you enjoying being back in Forks?"

"Yeah" I nodded "How is Denny and Lillian?" I asked about her twin brother and sister that her mother had the summer before I left.

"Oh, they are a pair" she laughed "They are great. Thanks for asking. So, what are you doing out here? I figured you and Cullen would be big buds or something"

Any kind of happiness I had went down the drain that instant

"It's complicated" I forced a smile "I don't really fit in"

"I know what you mean" her smile started to falter but then she put on the mask I wore all the time.

"Hey, there is a table out here. It's somewhat dry from the rain, wanna eat lunch with me?" she asked. I looked back at the cafeteria and then at Angela before nodding my head and sat my lunch down on the semi wet table outside. It felt nice catching up with someone from my past who didn't break my heart. I told her about the meadow and finding out what happened on the day of my birthday. I explained to her about my room being broken into and destroyed. Angela's eyes widen as I described all my clothes being ripped apart and furniture broken. I then told her about our late night discussions and the kiss. I felt myself blush at the memory of the kiss and frowned at the thought that it would never be.

"Bella, I have something to tell you… I think I know who broke into your room"

I looked at her for a moment I'm sure looking stunned.

"Ashley and Nikki came to me after overhearing Lauren spout off about doing something to get you to leave for good, scaring you off I guess. Jessica is part of it I'm sure, but I can't be sure" she quickly said at the end "but you might want to start watching your back because they are really vindictive" Angela started to bite her lip nervously.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Why would they be jealous of me? Oh yeah, Edward.

"I wish I could tell you more and help out, but I have no idea how to"

"Angela, thank you for letting me know about what Nikki and Ashley told you. I know it isn't easy for you after what they did"

"No problem" she sighed "I'm over it now, really" she smiled but it wasn't a full smile. "We better go. You know how Banner gets when people are tardy. I do not want another pop quiz" she giggled

For once today, I was able to forget Edward and any hurt I was feeling since I started hanging out with Angela. We could relate to one another about how we are basically invisible to the rest of the school and how we have someone we wish we could have but couldn't. We weren't their 'type' I guess.

The relief, however, was changed once I stepped into Biology and met a pair of green eyes at the door.

* * *

EPOV

(from the beginning of the chapter…)

I was on the edge throughout the drive to school this morning. All I could think about was Bella and that kiss. It was, without any doubt, the best kiss I have ever had… even though it was just for a few seconds. After she finally fell asleep, I kept thinking about our discussions and my sudden request to kiss her. I kept beating myself up in guilt. What if Bella didn't feel the same way and didn't want a relationship with me? I took advantage of her after our emotional talk and revelation of what Mike had done to my sweet Bella. I immediately felt anger built in me and wanted to find out where the hell Mike was

I heard Bella groan in the seat next to me and my anger was instantly replaced by concern. I looked over to find Bella balling herself up in the passenger seat. I asked her if she was alright but she muttered a 'fine' in response. I didn't know what was going through her mind at this moment but she seemed embarrassed.

Bella looked to be in a daze once we pulled into the parking lot. When I told her that we were already here, she looked surprised.

My mind was going a million miles an hour I almost didn't notice all the whisperings and stares that Bella was getting. I felt horrible that Bella would be subjected to this kind of scrutiny just because I drove her to school. I was then transfixed in Bella, on how she carried herself. She seemed more confident in her step and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her until I was interrupted by a nasally voice that I had been trying to ignore.

"You chose _her!?!" _Jessica sneered as she blocked me from walking towards Bella. I smiled down at her before responding.

"Of course I did." I said triumphantly. I was not going to hide my feelings about Bella any longer. "Now please move so I can catch up to Bella. She is waiting for me" I said in a serious tone.

"Eddie, we both know that you can't possibly be with someone so… boring" she laughed "I mean, she doesn't even look pretty. I am so much more and can do more than that little virgin" she purred as she ran her fingers down my bicep

Jessica seriously thought she was being sexy but really it was just sickening. I pushed her hands off of me and stared at her before responding. She was not going to like what I was going to say…

"That is where you are wrong" I smiled again "Bella has so much more class than you could ever have. But you were right on one thing, she isn't pretty" my smile widen "she is beautiful, perfect. Something you will never be. Now excuse me"

I pushed past her and felt exceptionally jubilant while imagining Jessica's jaw dropped expression. Once I made it near the front doors, I looked around for Bella, only to find she was nowhere to be found. Why didn't she wait for me? I waited for a few more minutes but then heard the warning bell for first period.

* * *

I was anxious all day since I haven't seen Bella between our classes. I wanted lunch time to hurry up because I knew I would be able to see and talk to her. Practically running out of my class before lunch, I wanted to be there early to make sure there was a seat saved for Bella. I didn't know where this new found feeling came from, but I was excited about the prospect of Bella sitting next to me during lunch. Luckily the table was empty when I arrived, I threw my stuff in both seats before heading towards the lunch line. I then began wondering if I should get Bella's lunch now and ready when she walked in or if she would find it creepy. I decided to take a chance and picked up two servings of everything that I thought she would like. It was baked chicken and rice day, so it wasn't all bad. I then couldn't remember if she liked coke or dr. pepper, so I grabbed both. By the time I made it back to the table, Jasper and Emmett was already there.

"Aww! That is so sweet of you dude!" Emmett laughed out loud "You really shouldn't have" I slapped his hands away when he reached for Bella's food.

"Don't you dare you big oaf. This is Bella's" I proudly said as I took a bite out of the apple from my lunch.

"Bella's? So this means you two are okay then, right?" Jasper asked.

"I think so" I smirked "We talk now-"

"Whoa! Hold on! So you got Bella's lunch ready for her now that you two _talk?" _Emmett asked

"I mean, things are definitely" I smiled before continuing "better. I mean we kissed-" _Oh shit…_

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at each and then at me. Emmett was the first to react… by laughing.

"Oh my god" he gasped as he laughed "You mean… you pulled your Cullen charm on her… and KISSED HER!"

"I don't know what you mean by 'Cullen Charm' and it wasn't like that" I shook my head while laughing "It was…" I calmed down a bit "bliss"

Emmett stopped laughing then and looked at me seriously

"Holy shit-"

"Hey guys!" Alice said while running towards Jasper and landing in his lap. "What are you guys laughing about"

"Eddie boy here just told us-_YELP!_" I cut Emmett off by kicking him… hard.

"Anyways" Alice rolled her eyes "Edward, thanks for keeping me up all night with that piano" she laughed "I thought I would never get to sleep."

"Alice" I laughed "it wasn't me"

"Then who was it? It had to have been you. You are the only one who… hey wait? Where is Bella?" Alice asked as she looked around the cafeteria "I was just with her"

I shot up from my seat and looked around the place for her. I couldn't believe I wasn't paying attention to the door for Bella.

"Edward, I think you need to seat down… I'm worried" Alice grabbed unto my arm

"What is it?" I knitted my eyes together

"Bella has been… acting a bit…recluse today" she frowned "She seemed distracted I guess… but something is totally wrong." I was just standing up from my seat again before Alice pulled me back down "Maybe… she wants to be left alone right now. If she wants to talk, she will come to you." She smiled sadly. I nodded but still reluctant on the idea of Bella being alone.

Rose walked up towards the table minutes later, taking her place by Emmett. I turned towards the window next to me and noticed a girl in a dark hoodie next to Angela. Angela had sat by herself since Nik and Ashley ditched her, leaving her with no one. I had watched for years on the effect it had on her, becoming depressed and shut down. I was then reminded of Bella.

Is that what Bella went through after I basically abandoned her seven years ago? For the first time, I saw Angela smile and it made my heart constrict that she was talking to someone who didn't throw food in her hair or tripped her down the hallways. It took me a moment to realize that the girl sitting by Angela was Bella. I felt happy that she was able to talk to someone, obviously someone she could understand where they are coming from. Then I felt jealous that I wasn't that person Bella didn't turn to today.. I had thought our discussions were out in the open and we were back to where we use to be.

I then realized that a simple explanation would not heal Bella's heart completely. I had to show her that I wanted her back in my life completely and more than just the 'best friends' we once were. The warning bell screech throughout the old speakers letting us know lunch was over. I packed up all my shit and dumped all mine… and Bella's food away..

After making it to the classroom, I put all my belongings on our lab table and ran towards the door so I could wait in the hallway for Bella. I then came face to face with two beautiful cinnamon colored eyes.

* * *

BPOV

I felt lost in them… strangely calm…

It took me a moment to remember that I was standing in the middle of the classroom door.

"It was great talking to you Bella" Angela smiled

I then finally found a way to look away from Edward's burning gaze and looked at Angela.

"You too" I smiled "We need to do that again, catch up"

Angela smiled widely and walked towards her lab table.

"Bella" Edward finally said "I-"

"Alright class!" Banner yelled out as he passed us "Today we are going to talk about-"

I took a deep breath and then just headed towards the lab table. I wasn't ready to talk to him right now. I was still hurt and confused from this morning and didn't trust myself to speak.

I kept my focus onto the lesson today, it talked about different blood types. After a fifteen minute introduction, Mr. Banner decided to put a movie on, going more in-depth. I started to pick at the piece of paper in-front of me and fidgeted in my seat. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a piece of paper slide in-front of me.

_You're pulling away from me again… I can feel it. Please talk to me… please don't shut me out -E_

He was pleading with me to talk to him. I hesitated before picking up my pen.

_Please pay attention to the screen Edward, I don't want to flunk._

I felt bad instantly for being cool with him, but it was the right thing to do at the moment.

_Don't shut me out. Please. Are you okay?_

I wanted to scoff at his response. As if he didn't already know. I looked around the room and caught Jessica's evil stink eye again. This was ridiculous.

_This weekend obviously meant nothing to you. I opened up and you throw it back in my face. I'm hurt and angry. Don't do this right now._

I took in a long uneven breath and passed the note to him. He was in the middle of writing when the lights came on and the bell went off. I packed all my things up and started to walk towards the door to my next class, hopefully before Edward notices.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward yelling out for me. I just kept walking down the hallway, towards the exit door. I pushed my way through the crowd to get away.

"Bella! Would you just stop walking for a moment and talk to me!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to stop and stare… _Oh no…_

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, closing my eyes in hopes that when I opened them, I would wake up from this nightmare.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with fifty other faces staring at me. I felt my face turn beet red from my roots to my toes. This was not happening… I turned around and found Edward's shaking form just a few feet from me, shaking. Everyone's eyes were on us, waiting…

"Stop running away from me Bella" Edward finally spoke. His chest was rising and falling from exhaustion. "I don't know what you meant on that note Bella, but the last couple of days did mean something to me." I heard a couple of gasps from the hallway at Edward's revelation. I groaned loudly… I did not want this to happen in the middle of the hallway… in front of all these people…

"Edward, please not now" I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from coming. I would not cry…

"Bella, I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry to make you believe it. I'm sorry I hurt you all those years ago. I was a stupid kid. Stop punishing me for something that I have been trying my damn hardest to get you to forgive. I have done, everything that I can think of. And now you are scared and you do what you do best… run. You could have stayed seven years ago, you should have stood up to me and called me on my bullshit like you use to do as kids. But YOU ran away!"

I don't know what part of his rant struck a nerve and made me want to lose it right there.

"And I should have chased after you as soon as those words left my mouth" he sighed. He hunched his back in defeat. The warning bell went off again but nobody moved.

"I shouldn't have let you get away and I should have talked to you. I'm sorry Bella. But I'm trying here if you can't tell because look what this has come to. If I have to scream at the top of my lungs on how I feel about you, in front of everyone, then I will." He took a few deep breathes and smiled that crooked grin that I always fall for. He took two steps to close the distance, leaving just a little bit of space.

"But I can't until I know you can trust me enough to talk to me without having to cause a show for everyone to see. The ball is in your court Bella. I'll wait for you and if or when you decide you feel that way for me, and can trust me when I tell you how deeply sorry I am… I'll be there. I can't keep trying to make you talk to me and figure out what is going through that mind of yours. You have to open up to me and not run away."

He then bent down, his face so close to mine. Lingering there for a moment, my breathing became shallow on how close he was to me. He closed the distance by kissing my cheek softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before he turned away and left.

I kept my eyes on Edward as he walked away from the scene that we both caused. I didn't even notice the students who stayed long enough to witness what happened or their whispers.

Before I knew it, Edward was gone and I was left alone in the middle of the hallway… touching the cheek he just kissed.

That's when I knew

He loves me…

* * *

***Chills***

**Well Bella, I think you FINALLY figured it out! I have actually written this chapter three or four times before deciding on this one.**

**I am out of stories to read… and extremely bored at this moment. So if anyone has any references for me, please put them in your review! Just no Jasper/Bella stories please. Edward/Jasper… ehh… I guess I'm warming to the idea on that… but still on the offense. Has to be a damn good one… lol**

**And I am on Twitter. LaBellaLeigh**

**More followers means more reasons to give out potential teasers… **

Here is an amazing story that I have found during the holidays

The Rain Season

Kiltward… yummy =P GO READ IT!!!!

(dot)net/s/5249534/1/The_Rain_Season

Please check it out and maybe say where you got the suggestion from? Please? No? okay….

Until next time

-Leigh


	19. Chapter 19: Hope in the Horizon

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight**

Chapter 19: Hope in the Horizon

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today is September 30th, 2006_

_It has been four years since I left Forks, Washington with my mother Renee. I am now fifteen years old and my heart still hurts. Why? Because the best part of me is still in Forks with Edward… and he never once tried to contact me. _

_I started piano lessons a few years ago and I am already improving. I finally understand why Edward enjoyed playing the piano so much and why he wanted me to know how to play. But then again… it just makes me think about what I lost._

_Mom married Phil… the guy that helped us move into our house. He's gone a lot because of his career. Mom would be upset whenever he was gone and go out a lot at night, while I just stayed home; playing on the keyboard Phil gave me or read. _

_Diary… I know it has been four years… so why does it still hurt to think about him? Tanya has ruined everything and is now probably happy that I am out of the picture. _

_Maybe one day I will be back in Forks and see Edward again… I hope._

_-IMS_

* * *

_December 30th, 2006_

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy New Years_

_It has been four years since you left Forks and I think of you every day. I have written you over a hundred letters since you left and I still haven't heard a word back. I know I deserve it… I hurt you. If you have read my other letters, then you already know how sorry I am… if not… I am sorry. I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop you from leaving and I am sorry for not telling you the truth._

_I love you Isabella Swan. I loved you since the day I saw you in the park with your pigtails. I will never forget the day I actually talked to you and shared my ice cream with you when you dropped yours… I always hated to see you cry. I miss our late night conversations and our sleepovers. I miss the watering hole by our meadow and watching the clouds go by with you._

_Watching you grow has been the best years of my life and have always prayed that one day… I would ask you on a date. These past four years have been torture… plain and simple. I stopped playing the piano after you left because my heart is no longer into it… it is with you. _

_I long to hear your reply Isabella, and hope one day I will see you again. _

_With all my love,_

_Edward_

* * *

_September 18, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Five years and It doesn't get any easier. I am pretty much a pro at the piano now and I am actually enjoying it. Mom just told me today that she and Phil are going to try for a baby. With my mother's condition of drinking, I do not see how this would be any good. I am sixteen and my mother is an alcoholic. Phil says she is just going through a rough patch at work and dealing with him being gone all the time. Mom has made it clear that she wanted to start traveling with Phil, but because I was sixteen, she was practically tied down to me. I would just shake it off and go back to the piano. _

_School is well… school. I still sit in the same corner every day for lunch and try my best to blend in. Blend in and no one gets hurt._

_But I still do hurt._

_I miss Edward constantly and think about him all the time. _

_Even though what he said was hurtful… I could never truly hate him. _

_I am beginning to forget everything about our times together as children. But the one thing that has remained constant in my memory is his green eyes. I could never forget them. _

_Dad called on my birthday and told me all the happenings in Forks. Nothing too exciting except for the occasional successful fishing trips with his friends Harry and Billy. _

_I asked him how Edward was doing and he seemed confused that I asked. He told me he was accepted into the music program in Seattle, Washington's Gifted School of the Arts. I was so proud of him and smiled when I thought about the great opportunity Edward would have because I knew he was that great. _

_But then he told me Edward turned it down and wanted to stay in Forks. My heart broke at that and decided not to ask about him anymore. _

_Well, Phil is grumbling about something to my mom and I better make sure dinner is ready. _

_-IMS_

* * *

_September 30th 2008_

_Dear Isabella,_

_Today I am writing you because I am afraid this is my last letter...._

_I hope where ever you are, today brings you happiness. I truly do love you my Isabella_

_~Be Safe_

_Edward_

* * *

_September 30th 2008_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm afraid this is my last entry… I just can't take the heart break I feel for not having Edward in my life… I need to move on…_

_But my heart, for Edward will forever be…_

_~Be Safe_

_IMS_

* * *

2009

EPOV

Walking away had to have been the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Even though I practically caused a scene in the middle of the hallway, I wouldn't have trade it in. I gave her the choice on whether to actually sit down with me and talk about our feelings towards each other or to ignore them. I prayed to god she wanted to talk. Now everyone knew my feelings towards Bella, and if they did not see that… then they were blind. No more speculations, whispers and petty shit from everyone.

I entered into my Spanish class and plopped down besides Emmett who had a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smirked

"Well, let's hope this little plan of yours works, _Eddie"_ he laughed

"Don't call me that" I laughed "I'm sure it is going to work." I smiled

My joy was short lived once the door to the classroom slammed shut and the one person who should not have come to school today did.

"Sorry I'm late Senora. My family came back early from our trip" Mike smirked.

All I could see at that point was red… and wanting revenge.

* * *

BPOV

_He loves me…_

After Edward walked away towards his classroom, I stood there in daze, thinking about the revelation that Edward Cullen loves me.

I touched my cheek one last time, still feeling the warmth that was there from Edward's kiss. It wasn't our kiss from last night, but it was sweet… perfect.

Before I knew it, I was being pushed around by a sea of people while I just stood there like an idiot.

Oh right… class… ew Gym.

All during Gym, Jessica and Lauren would give me their daily 'let's glare at Bella' stares. After what happened in the hallway with Edward, I felt like I could actually get use to this school. I had my friend back, who maybe wants more; I also had my new friends Alice, Rose and Angela. I thought about inviting Angela along when Rose and Alice decided to go shopping and getting to know her again. We weren't close as children but I was still able to talk to her with Nikki and Ashley.

I think Jessica finally got the hint because she didn't say a word and neither did Lauren. I felt like I could stand straighter… taller. I was not going to let pettiness get in the way of my happiness and decided that maybe I misread what happened this morning between Jessica and Edward. If he truly wanted her, then he wouldn't have caused that scene and declared his undying love for me…. At least that's what I thought it was.

My heart and mind were telling me different things about the situation with Edward. My mind, which has been conditioned these past few years, makes me want to be cautious and wary of Edward. I have closed myself up and built a wall that I thought was keeping me safe.

My heart on the other hand… wants me to be with Edward, love him. My heart never denied the friendship that Edward and I had, and I knew deep down that I never stopped loving him. I might have been too young to understand the feelings that I had for Edward but I knew I could never deny it because of how strong it was. I just never knew that those feelings that rocked me to the core were the same as Edwards… he wanted me just as I wanted him.

With that in mind, I was ready to let Edward in my heart completely.

* * *

Alice, Rose and Jasper were standing next to Edward's Volvo when I walked into the school's parking lot. Each of them had a worried look on their face when they saw me and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Bella!" Alice let out a sigh of relief as she ran up to hug me "I was so worried about you!"

"Alice? Why would you be worried?" I asked her when I pulled out of her embrace

"You don't know?" she looked at me confused

"Know what?" I asked

"Edward… he got suspended…" she told me

"What!" I exclaimed "How the hell did he get suspended? How long?" I was freaking out at this point.

"It's just for a week and he was benched for this Friday's game because of it. You honestly don't know why he would get suspension?"

"Alice! I have only spoken to him once this afternoon and it was…" I felt my blush surface "in the hallway"

"Well, it seems Mike came back early from his family hiking trip" she told me. That's when I knew…

From the corner of my eye, I could see someone walking towards the parking lot and straight towards me.

"Good going Swan" Mike sneered "Thank you for having your boyfriend get me suspended from the game this Friday" I couldn't help but try to hide the smile threatening to come out as I saw Mike's bruised face and bloody lip. My only concern was Edward and what damage he took.

"Well maybe if you stopped when I told you to, there wouldn't be a problem!" I yelled back at him. At this point the entire student body was standing around their cars, looking at what was unfolding. Mike shifted uncomfortably in front of me, embarrassed that I was calling him out in front of everyone.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He leaned in closely to my face, whispering "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking little tease you wouldn't have gotten what was coming for you" I felt a chill go down my spine as he said those words, the same words from my nightmares…

I was not going to let him make me feel afraid. After everything that has happened, the birthday party seven years ago, my mom ignoring me and moving me, Jessica making high school hell for me, the confrontation from Tanya, the assault from Mike, the truth's coming out from the meadow, my destroyed room… almost losing Edward because of my stupid insecurities…

I watched Mike as he chuckled darkly before turning around to walk away. Since my anger was so great, I tugged on his sleeve and made him turn around. I did the first thing that came to mind; I threw my fist back and punched him in the nose.

Mike was hunched over covering his nose as he was cussing out loud from the pain I caused him… which was not enough. Before I could go after him again, I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away from Mike and into his chest.

I did not realize I was breathing so hard until I felt a wave of calm wash through me. I looked up and saw it was Emmett keeping me from killing Mike.

"You little bitch!" Mike said nasally, clearly from covering up his nose. He started to advance me until Emmett intervened

"Step away Newton. I'll be more than happy to finish what Cullen started" Emmett's tone reminded me of Edward the night I told him about Mike. I could feel the tears beginning to spill over but these were angry tears.

Mike just looked up at Emmett and then shifted to me before walking off. The parking lot was dead quiet while everyone watched the exchange between Mike and me. Emmett finally lessened his grip around my waist and turned me around to see if I was okay. He brought my hand to his face to examine it.

"You did quite a number on Mike's nose Bella" he chuckled "But I think you need to get your hand checked out, might be broken."

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He is on his way home. The school called his mom from work to pick him up so that means Alice will be driving you home"

"Oh, he isn't in too much trouble is he?"

"Just a three day suspension and benched for this Friday's game." His eyes became hard again "Bella, I need to ask why Edward would attack Mike like that during class?"

I felt my face flush for a moment before explaining "he was sticking up for me" I sniffed "Mike hurt me and Edward was angry after he saw the-"I stopped myself before I revealed my disappearing bruises.

"Well, Mike deserved a hell of a beating then… even more" he said darkly. I could tell he was remembering what happened to Rose the summer she left for camp and came home with bruises.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before telling me it was time to go. My hand was then in throbbing pain from the bloody nose I gave Mike.

The thing was… I didn't regret it.

EPOV

"Really Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself. Giving Mike Newton a bloody lip and a black eye is something your father and I never taught you" My mother was pissed. Getting a phone call during work was not something she was looking forward to.

So yeah, I punched Mike after he smirked at me at the door….he had it fucking coming.

It took Emmett to pull me off of Mike and took a few blows from Mike. Although Mike was more messed up then I was. I just walked out with a bruised cheek and a bloody lip.

"I know Mom" I sighed "But I'm not sorry I did it" I said through my teeth.

"What I want to know is why you went after that poor boy"

"There is nothing 'poor boy' about him Mom! He…" I just kept feeling angrier thinking about the bruises Bella had on her precious body.

"He what?" She asked

"He hurt Bella…" I whispered

"Son, you can't punch everyone for hurting Bella's feelings…"

"No mom! I mean he physically hurt her" I snapped

"What? You can't go around making assumptions…"

"I saw them Mom, I found them on Bella and I made her tell me"

"Oh, when did this happen?" she looked concerned

"Friday night" I sighed "he was dropping her off from the dance; he was drunk and assaulted her. She said no and he wouldn't stop. She luckily got away when she did"

"I can see why you were angry Edward" she stopped before continuing "But that doesn't make it right to just beat someone up in the middle of class. You will be doing extra house work during your suspension from school but If Bella wants to, she can come over. I won't punish you from seeing Bella" she smiled softly to me. She was still angry, but understanding.

I also couldn't drive my Volvo during my suspension but I wasn't too hurt on that. Bella was only next door. That is, if she still wants me…

"You love that girl, don't you" Mom smiled at me and squeezed my hand

"Yes… I've always loved her" I squeezed back

Once we got home, I saw that Bella and Alice weren't there. Mom gave me a bag of frozen peas for my cheek and told me to lie down. She then went back to work but it wasn't at the office… she was next door… in Bella's room. Mom must not have noticed that I could see into Bella's room and watched as she started to make Bella's bed up and her desk. She put on new curtains and then caught me. I stiffened for just a moment until she winked at me and pulled down the new black out shades that she installed… bummer…

This is why she was so upset that she had to leave work… she was getting Bella's room together for her and wanted it done before she got home. I felt guilt build up in my chest when thinking I could have ruined the surprise that mom had for Bella.

Thirty minutes later, mom came into my room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Why don't you go over there before she gets home….I'm sure she would want to see you when she does." Mom smiled. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom" I said as I stood up to wait in Bella's room… I just hope she wanted to see me.

I walked over towards Bella's house and knocked on the door knowing Chief was home. I was nervous of what Charlie would think of me after getting into a fight at school… maybe not like that Bella was hanging out with me.

"Edward! Great to see you son" Charlie shook my hand "what could I do you for? I don't think Bella will be home for a while… wait… what happened to your lip?"

"It's a long story Mr. Swan… let's just say Mike Newton had it coming"

"Never did like that boy" Charlie huffed "Anyways, come on in… there is something I needed to show you"

I walked into the den and waited for Charlie to get back from getting whatever he wanted to show me. I was getting antsy just standing there and all I could think about was seeing Bella in just a while. Charlie came back with a box in his hands.

"I got a phone call from Renee the other day" Charlie started "and while she was packing the last of her things to move to Florida, she found this in Phil's study" he nodded to the box. Right then, I knew what it was.

--------

**This was just a filler for what is to come =)**

**Recommendation:**

'**Every October' By MissAlex and Larin20**

**Reviews=Teasers**


	20. Chapter 20: With Me

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all TWILIGHT! **

**CHAPTER 20: With me**

**Chapter Songs: With Me by Sum 41**

** Storm by Lifehouse**

Alice drove me to the emergency room so I could have my hand checked out to see if it was broken… of course it was. Dr. Garret told me to keep my cast on for the next month and come for a check up to see if we could put it into a brace. But during the entire time waiting for the results, my mind kept going to Edward. I could only hope this was the end of Mike Newton and I could finally sleep at night … although I still had to deal with who broke into my room Saturday afternoon. I was also not looking forward trying to figure out what I needed to do with my room. Everything was destroyed and ruined.

Alice and I didn't speak much after going to the hospital. I think she knew I needed time to process everything that has happened. I looked at the time on Edward's dashboard and noticed it was almost five o'clock …

I'm sure I wouldn't be able to speak to Edward because I knew Esme would have grounded him for sure. The thought that I would not be able to, made my stomach twist because at this point… he was the one I needed.

We pulled up towards Alice's drive way and stepped out solemnly from the car.

"Bella? Why don't you come on over?" Alice smiled sadly "I'm sure Esme would love it if you did"

"I don't know Alice, maybe later. I need to get some things taken care of" I lied. I just couldn't face Esme just yet… what would she think that Edward got in trouble because of me?

"Okay" she nodded "Call me, okay?"

I just nodded back and walked towards the house.

Charlie was sitting in his normal chair watching some sport program on the flat screen. He heard the door shut and noticed I was home.

"Hey there kiddo" Dad smiled "What are you doing home so late?" he asked

"I…" I started to pull my sleeve to cover the cast that was on my hand… I had forgotten about what Charlie would say.

"Bells? What happened to your hand?"

"I um…." I laughed nervously "it's fine… I was just clumsy" I bit my lip

"Okay… I'm not convinced but we will talk about that later" he grunted

"Yes sir" I nodded "I'll be in my room… cleaning" I sighed as I ran up the stairs to my room. Once I opened my door, I expected to see my room a disaster. My breath caught in my throat as I saw my newly cleaned and redecorated bedroom.

But what caught my attention the most was the person standing in the middle of the room… Edward.

* * *

EPOV

I paced around Bella's bedroom as I awaited her arrival from school. It was beginning to be late and couldn't get Alice on her cell phone to find out where they were. I kept fumbling around with the box Charlie gave me downstairs. All the answers to the source of our problem was right here… in this box. Charlie told me to do what I feel is best with it and said that whatever I decide will be fine. Could I open up much more hurt with this? I know I told Bella that I wouldn't come to her until she was ready to open up to me fully but after the events with Mike, I had to see her. If she did not want me here… then I would leave for her. I just hoped that she would want me just as much as I want her. I wouldn't give up and let her go that easily though.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was half past five. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to show up and decided she probably wouldn't want me here. I placed the box on her new computer desk and reached for my jacket off from her bed as I heard a small gasp from someone. Bella.

I couldn't keep my eyes from her and neither could she. I had to restrain myself from reaching for her and holding her tightly but I was too afraid of how she would react. Neither of us spoke as we stood… frozen in place. I stood there wishing, hoping, I could read what was going through that beautiful mind of hers. I knew I had to let her make the first move because if I was impatient, I could ruin it all… for both of us.

"Hi" she spoke softly.

"Hi" I replied just above a whisper.

I could see the beautiful hue of pink creep up her neck and cheeks as she brought her gaze down to her feet. I had to keep my feet stationed where they were before running towards her and take her into my arms. Next thing I know Bella is walking cautiously towards me and reached her tiny hands to my face, brushing her fingers over my bruised cheek.

"Edward, I can't believe…" Bella sighed once more, frowning. I placed my hand over hers as it rested on my cheek, squeezing it lightly… but never removing it from me. This was what I was waiting for, her touch. I looked down from her gaze and noticed her right hand wrapped in white material… it only took a second to realize her hand was in a cast. I dropped my hand from hers and carefully picked up her injured hand.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt a run of emotions go through me as I looked at her broken hand.

"I kind of punched –" then she mumbled the last few words as her face redden even more.

"You punched what?"

"I punched Mike's face and gave him a bloody nose" She said all too quickly, but once I heard Mike and nose in the same sentence, I didn't have to ask.

"Why in the hell did you punch him? Did he touch you?" I felt anger rise up in me again.

"No" She shook her head quickly "Jasper and Emmett were there" I felt a slight sigh of relief to know he didn't touch her again, but I still didn't understand.

"Care you explain why you punched him then?" I asked again. She looked away from me and I could see a glimmer of tears starting to shed. I lifted her chin to meet my eyes.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked softly

"He… called me a tease and that I deserved it all" she whispered. Bella closed her eyes and began shaking her head "Maybe he was right… I was dressed in a way-"

"No" I cut her off before she could even finish

"No" I shook my head "Open your eyes" I waited until she compiled enough strength to do so.

"Don't you ever, ever think that" I spat out a bit too harshly but dammit… I was angry that men like Mike would make her believe so low of herself. "You did not or will ever deserve what he did to you. You were beautiful that night and he ruined that for you by putting his hands on you when you told him no" I softened my hold on her and my voice.

Bella's eyes widen at my outburst but didn't pull away from my hold.

"Thank you" she whispered before giving me a slight smile

I gave my own crooked smile "For what?"

"For sticking up for me… for loving me" she looked into my eyes as she said the last part. She got it… she knew…

"I never had stopped loving you, you know" I confessed

"Neither have I" she whispered back "I love you"

At that moment, I knew what she said was true. I pushed back a few strands of hair from her face and then traced her cheek bones with the pad of my thumb. "I love you too"

I wrapped my hand around the nape of her neck and closed the distance between us. This was so much different from last night's kiss… it was more. I gave all my love and passion into this kiss. It took a second for Bella to respond, but when she did, I was met with just as much love from her. Her good hand reached for my hair and pulled me closer to her. With the new found courage from her, I deepened the kiss and brought my tongue to her lips, wanting permission to enter. I moaned softly when I felt her mouth open and battled my tongue for dominance. She stepped closer, pressing our bodies against each other… wanting… needing the closeness. My hands couldn't get enough of her, I needed to feel her and know that she was here with me and she was mine. Mine…

I knew in the back of my mind that I needed to stop because my self-control was already hard enough to handle. So, I reluctantly pulled back and kissed her one last time before breaking away.

We both stood there, panting heavily, waiting for each other to calm down.

"Wow" I'm not sure which of us said it… but it was just that… wow

* * *

BPOV

"Wow" I whispered

Honey and Cigarettes again

This kiss was so much more from last nights'. After confessing our love to one another, the kiss sealed the deal… I was his… and he was mine.

I wanted to keep kissing Edward, I never wanted it to end… but I could feel the burn in my chest, letting me know I needed the oxygen soon… luckily Edward pulled back first because I would have kept going.

The words he said to me let me know he really did care and loved me. I was tired of running and denying any feelings I had for him. It scared the living shit out of me to say 'I love you' first, but was happily awarded with an 'I love you, too' to ease any doubt I had running through my mind at the time.

Edward rested his forehead on mine, controlling his heavy breathing that matched mine.

"I love you" He whispered. My smile…. My first real smile in years broke out. I looked at his lips and noticed the beautiful crooked grin that I loved so much… my smile.

"I love you too" I said back. And I did.

"Is your hand okay" He asked. My hand… oh yeah… my broken hand. I was feeling such a high, I didn't even notice… or I was still a bit high from my medication. But I knew my declaration to Edward was all me since I could feel it in my heart and felt it my entire life.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath to calm my heartbeat down.

"Your heartbeat sounds like a humming bird" he chuckled. I felt my blush rise up to my cheeks "Are you nervous?"

"No"

"Bella, I…" he chuckled once more "I feel like I'm fifteen all over again… but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes… but you are so much more than a boyfriend to me" I laughed "You're my soul-mate" Okay… the meds were really getting to my head… _did I just say that out loud?_

Edward laughed and nodded his head "Yes to both"

Oh… he did hear me…

"Did they give you medication for your hand?" he asked

I nodded my head reluctantly. I didn't want him to think I was only telling him I loved him because I was medicated.

"It wasn't that big of a dosage… my hand didn't really hurt that much" It hurt a hell of a whole lot…but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked. I nodded my head once again before he led me to sit on the bed. He pulled out my computer chair to sit but I pulled his hand to stop him.

"No… sit here… with me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course" he smiled as he placed the chair back under the desk. I then noticed three medium boxes sitting on my desk that I couldn't recognize from my room before it was destroyed.

"Edward? What are those?" I pointed out the boxes with my injured hand and looked back up to Edward. Edward's face fell slightly but smiled again before getting up to retrieve one of the boxes.

"Your dad received these in the mail today" he murmured "It's from your mother… and I think you need to know what it is in there before you open"

"Go on"

"Do you remember the letters I wrote but they never turned up at your house?" He asked

I felt all blood from my face drain after he said those words… the letters.

"Yes" I whispered

"Your mom… she found them… but she wrote you a letter" he reached in his back pocket and handed me the letter. I looked at my mother's messy handwriting on the front of the envelope.

"You don't have to open it now… you can wait till I leave." He said

"No!" I said a bit too loudly "I want you to stay"

"Okay" he padded my hand.

I looked back down at the letter and wondered what she had to say about it all. I was kept from Edward for seven years and my way of contact to him was there the entire time. I ripped open the letter and began reading.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry for not contacting you as much as I should. I feel like a failure as a mother for not always being there for you. You are eighteen now and I do hope to see you soon._

_After we bought the house in Jacksonville, I flew back to Phoenix to pack a few things from Phil's office while he was away for practice. As I was looking for your birth certificate, I came across these boxes. I couldn't believe to find out that they were truly letters from Edward for you, and you were never able to read them. I never opened them, but after seeing hundreds of letters from Edward… I felt guilty for taking you away from him. I have to confess, I asked Edward to convince you to leave because I knew how much you thought of Edward's opinion. _

_After I found the letters, I confronted Phil about them after getting back to Florida with them in hand. Phil first refused to admit that he did keep these letters from you and even a few from your father. I also had a few letters from your father and Mrs. Cullen that I never received. He then confessed that he did show up to our house early each morning to make sure we had no contact from our old life in Forks. _

_I am currently staying with a friend back at home until I can figure out what to do. As much as I love Phil, it hurts to know that not only did he hurt me… he hurt my daughter. I am so sorry for not seeing it long before Bella. If I had known the lies Phil has done to both of us, I would have never let him into our lives. Phil had convinced me for years that not speaking or visiting Forks would do us good and I stupidly believed him… I'm so sorry. _

_Here is my new contact information as I stay with Mrs. Hendrickson for the time being. _

_I love you peanut,_

_I hope you can forgive me._

_-Mom_

* * *

I felt the burning of tears roll down my cheek as I read the letter again and again. Phil had deceived me and my mom. Then to find out my dad wrote us both letters over the years and I never knew. I looked over the letter once more and noticed the trail of old tears on the paper… she was crying as she wrote this.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward

"It was Phil" I turned towards Edward "It was him… all this time" I shook my head disbelievingly "He kept me from you… from dad"

"I'm so sorry Bella… " He tried to convince me to put the letter down and lay down. But I couldn't… I had to open the box.

"Bella… maybe another time… you're tired, hurt and confused" he tried to tell me but I didn't want to hear any of it. I ripped the packing tape and opened the folds of the box. There in the box had to be hundreds of letters.

That was all I needed… proof. And I had them.

I looked up at Edward once again and noticed his nervousness… these letters were Edward's thoughts and words… many of them I'm sure he forgot he wrote.

"Each letter has a date of the back" his voice sounded hoarse "I don't know why I put them there… "

I placed the box down on the floor and threw my arms around Edward's neck. I didn't cry… I just needed his touch. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and let out a long sigh.

"Thank you for never giving up on me Edward" I whispered into his neck "I'm so sorry for not trying… I should have written too… you must think horribly-"

"Shhh shh shhh Bella" he rocked me back and forth "I could never think anything other than good of you, love. You were hurt because of me and I deserved the silence. I'm just so sorry you weren't able to be given the chance to any of my letters… I don't know how many times I said I love you in them" he laughed

"You mean everything to me" I said to him as I lifted my head from the crook of his neck to look at him in the eyes "It's been a crazy weekend, hasn't it" I laughed

"It has… but one of the best… I got you back" he said as he swept away the lingering tears from my cheeks. "You are my world Bella and nothing… no one will never get in the way of us again. I promise you that"

We laid down on my bed, just holding each other for what seemed like hours. I could see sun was down, and replaced by moonlight. Edward kept rubbing his hand on my back, comforting me.

I didn't look at the letters in the box. There was no need to because right now I have him… my Edward.

I could feel the medication wearing off and the throbbing of my hand was back. I tried to keep the pain to myself and not worry Edward. But after looking at the clock and noticing it was after nine o'clock… it was time for another pill.

"I love you" I sighed in content "Edward?"

"Yes, beautiful girl?" he never stopped his ministrations of his hand from rubbing my back.

"My hand hurts" I cried out.

Edward laughed softly from the sound of my voice before sitting me up so I could take my medication. I grabbed a change of clothes, noticing there were new sweats and t-shirts in my dresser before heading into the bathroom.

Once I came back, Edward was sitting on my bed, with the covers down for me to crawl into. He tucked me in and placed a kiss on my forehead. I was almost asleep before I felt him get up from the bed.

"Stay" I murmured

"I'm not leaving, love." He said softly. He pulled out his wallet and keys from his pockets and took his jeans off before getting under the covers with me. I wanted to ask if his mom knew he was here or if Charlie would mind… but sleep began to take me before I could even ask.

"Goodnight beautiful girl" he kissed me on the lips "I love you"

"Goodnight" I yawned "I love you, too"

* * *

**The End**

**Keep a look out for the Epilogue that I am currently working on. **


	21. Epilogue: Then

Chapter Song:

Remember When by Alan Jackson

Then by Brad Paisley

October 1997

"_Bella!" Edward groaned as I twirled in my white flower-girl gown. I had finally found it and told Edward one of the greatest news._

"_Do we have to get married?" he gripped _

"_Yes we do Edward! I have a white dress and that mood ring of my mom's. We are getting married" I demanded_

"_Fine" he huffed "What do we have to do?"_

"_Well" I tapped my finger on my chin "We tell each other that we are it for each other and kiss"_

"_Another kiss? Didn't we do that before?"_

"_Yes…" I thought "But now it's official."_

"_Alright, what do I need to say?" he asked_

"_Well, Pookie will ask us if you want to marry me and we say yes" I explained_

"_Bella… Pookie is a stuffed dog-"_

"_So? If I want Mr. Pookie to marry us he will!" I told him. Geez… boys._

"_Okay" he rolled his eyes._

_Mr. Carlisle came up behind us and grabbed Mr. Pookie before sitting down with him in his lap. He held Mr. Pookie's arms, acting like he was alive. I giggled at Mr. Carlisle before he began._

"_Do you Isabella Swan take Edward to be your husband? To kiss his booboos and share each others crayons?" _

"_I do" I yelled out. _

"_And do you Edward Cullen take Isabella to be your wife? To kiss her booboos and share each others crayons?" Edward looked at me for a second before murmuring 'I do' as a smile crept up on his face. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now shake each other's hands"_

"_Mr. Carlisle… that's not how it goes!" I huffed_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" he smiled "You may now kiss the bride's cheek"_

_Edward stared at me for a moment before closing his distance to kiss my cheek. I placed my hand on my cheek, feeling the blush that momma always said I had. I looked over at Carlisle and then noticed my dad standing on the side._

"_What's a honeymoon Daddy?" I asked him_

"_It's where everyone goes inside and eat lots and lots of cookies!" he smiled and then picking me up in his arms to kiss my cheek._

"_Hey" I pouted "That's Edward's cheek"_

"_And that is as far as he is going to get honey" he smiled._

"_Come on Bella, lets go to the meadow!" Edward yelled out to me._

"_Okay!" I wiggled out of my daddy's arms. "Wait for me!" _

October 2013

BPOV

If anyone were to tell me that I would be standing in a church four years ago, I would be asking what they were smoking… because no one expected this. The events that led up to this moment will forever be ingrained in my mind. It wasn't perfect; it was far from it actually. I still had my self-loathing days and often put myself down but Edward was always there to tell me I'm wrong. He still blamed himself for the lost time we had but I think we finally agreed that maybe the absence made things stronger. There was no telling what would have happened if I stayed. Would we have confessed our feelings to one another? We were both so young and confused to fully be able to appreciate the kind of relationship we had.

School went on as normal after the fight between Edward and Mike. No one really asked how it started in the first place, especially when Mike didn't want people to know that I gave him the broken nose. After my father found out about what Mike did, he was furious. Charlie scared the shit out of him when he showed up at Mike's front porch with a gun, threatening to shoot off each of his fingers until he confessed what he did. Mike blurted out he was sorry and started to cry. _Asshole._ He wanted people to believe he was tough, but in that moment I saw an idiot with too much money that drank himself to not only hurt women, but himself. Charlie didn't let it go however… to this day I have no clue what punishment Mike received… all Charlie would say was "it was taken care of".

Jessica was a different story. She was pissed off to find out that Edward chose me over her. After Edward's suspension, we rode to class together that following Monday. Edward dared anyone to say anything to us and protectively kept his arm around me. He could be with me all day but I think he would piss all over me just to let everyone know that I was his; marking his territory. _Men._

Jessica however wanted to make a big deal out of it and went to pick a fight with me in gym. Nikki and Ashley finally stepped up and defended me. I was so gracious for their efforts. Not only did they defend me, but they defended Angela also. When Jessica laughed at them and told them that they were insane, Ashley let out a very important key point to Jessica, causing her to back off. Apparently, it was Jessica and Lauren who trashed my room in attempts to scare me out of Forks. Just when I was going to lunge at Jessica, Angela beat me to it by punching her in the face. I was so shocked on what Angela did, that I completely forgot about Jessica.

Jessica and Lauren were sent home after the school heard about their vandalism. Nobody reported Angela for punching Jessica since it happened in the locker room and no one really saw what happened. I was still upset however, that they would do something so cruel just to try to get me out of Forks. But when I thought about the weekend I had with Edward, I almost wanted to thank them. I wouldn't have changed that weekend for anything. So, at the end, I thanked Jessica for pushing Edward and I together… which pissed her off even more.

After that incident, nobody said a word about Edward and me. We were able to relax without worrying about being ridiculed and talked about. Angela, Nikki and Ashley all became friends again and apologized to Angela for how they abandoned her for rats like Jessica and Lauren.

After the high school drama, I finally called my mother. We had a long talk about what happened and apologized for taking me away from Forks. She even got on the phone with Edward to apologize for what she did. Then there was Charlie. After he heard about Renee going back to Phoenix to live with a friend, he offered for her to come back to Forks and stay for however long she liked. I think Charlie never fell out of love with Renee; he kept his heart open for her.

A week later, I decided to make a big dinner for Edward, Charlie, Alice and Esme. We were all laughing and telling Alice about all the crazy stories between Edward and I as children. I was just about to start picking up the plates when I heard the door bell ring. It was storming outside pretty heavily and thought it was strange for someone to be out in weather like this. Everyone was in the den still laughing when I went to open the door to see who it was. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest when I saw who was standing on our porch, soaking wet.

Renee

She looked like had been crying and had a bunch of luggage in her arms. Her belly was much bigger than the last time I saw her, she had to be at least eight months now. Charlie came up behind me asking who it was and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Renee. He went ahead of me and stood in front of Renee, reaching for some of her luggage without any questions. Before I knew it, she dropped her all her luggage and launched herself at Charlie. Charlie was stunned at first but slowly wrapped his arms around my mother. They stood out there just embracing each other for the longest time. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I stood there stunned. Esme gasped at the sight, causing Charlie and Renee to break free from their embrace. Esme then ran up to Renee giving her a hug as well, wishing her best friend home. Charlie and Edward brought all of Renee's things inside the house and brought Renee in from the rain.

I was still stunned to find my mother standing out in the rain… coming home. Renee turned toward me, pulling me into a hug and I started to cry along with her. She kept repeating how sorry she was and how much she loved me. All the hurt and anger I held for her began to slowly dissolve. I had my mother back.

After she settled herself in my room and changed into dry clothes, she started to tell us everything that had happened. After she had found out Phil had lied to her and kept important letters from her, she asked Phil for some time away from it all… just to think. During her time in Phoenix, Renee began to read all of her letters from Charlie. To find out, he has written her for five years, everyday like Edward did. He would tell her how sorry he was and that he would be a better husband if he could just have her back in his life. He apologized for not chasing after her when she walked out of the house with me. Renee then realized that her home was truly with her daughter and Charlie.

After high school, Edward and I were both accepted into Dartmouth. Charlie wasn't too happy about me moving away for college, especially when Edward and I told him we would be staying in the same apartment. Renee was happy for us and calmed Charlie down with little Charles in her arms. Phil was no longer in the picture and wanted nothing to do with Renee or the baby if she was going to be in Forks. They finally got a divorce and Phil relinquished all rights to baby Charles. It was sweet to watch Charlie hold Charles in his arms as he watched Edward and I drive off in his Volvo. I wanted to bring my truck, but Edward just laughed and said we would get a new car for me when we got to Dartmouth. I just frowned but didn't fight him on it because I knew I would lose.

Alice and Jasper are living together in Seattle while Rosalie and Emmett were together in New York. It was now June and we were on holiday from college. We were headed to Forks… everyone together again. We kept in touch as much as we could while balancing school and work. Edward protested that I didn't need a job while trying to keep up with my studies, but I felt at peace working and making a little bit of money.

I stood in the bathroom at the church as I retouched my makeup that was ruined because of mine and Edward's makeout session in the closet earlier. We were 22 years old and still couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I was still a virgin and wanted to wait till I was married. I found out later that Edward was also a virgin. He never went far with Jessica and I let out a long breath of relief when he told me.

"Isabella Marie! How many times have I told you to keep your hands off my brother AFTER I fixed your hair and makeup!" Alice screamed as she walked in the bathroom.

"Oh just chill Alice" I laughed.

"Today is a very important day Bella! Do you want to walk down that aisle looking like my brother mauled you?"

I shook my head at Alice's dramatic tirade and tried to hide my smile.

"Like I said Alice… CHILL! Everything is going to be alright! Besides, I look great" I said as I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. Sure, my hair looked a bit disheveled but it was fine.

"Don't tell me she was with Edward earlier" Rose scolded me when she walked in

"Oh hush you two" I laughed again

"I swear if I didn't know you two weren't getting it on, I would think you two were fucking like bunnies" she said as she retouched her red lips.

"Ha!" I pointed out "You and Emmett were the ones we heard in the prayer room!" I gasped

"ROSALIE!" Alice looked at her horrified "How could you? In the house of God?" she whispered

"Oh please" Rose laughed "you and Jasper were so eating each other faces in the parking lot earlier… I saw you"

Alice's face flushed red when she found out she was caught

"Well well well, Miss Alice Cullen was caught making out with her boyfriend in the parking lot of God" I teased her

"Shut up" she snapped "It wasn't in the church… that's different"

Rose and I just looked at each other and busted out laughing. Alice just huffed and grabbed her makeup bag before turning around.

"Alright Bella, if that's how you want to play" she smoothed out her sage green gown "I won't tell you where Edward is taking you tonight… I was going to give you a hint… but never mind"

I stopped laughing immediately and narrowed my eyes at her "You know!?!" I screeched

"Yup" she smiled victoriously "And I'm keeping my mouth shut" and with that she walked out of the room.

"It's okay Bella" Rose sighed "You'll love where he is taking you, I promise" she laughed

"You know too!" My eyes were wide

"Oh don't give me that pout, it may work on Edward but not on me" she said

"Oh fine!" I huffed crossing my arms

Thirty minutes later, we were all lining up outside, getting ready to walk down the aisle. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The weather for once was clear and sunny… with a slight chance of rain. My mother came up to me before getting in our places to tell me how beautiful I looked. I kissed her cheek and told her I loved her.

Charles was at the front of the line bouncing up and down with the pillow in his little hands. We didn't let him hold the real rings, so we gave him two fake ones and made him believe they were it. The music began and we all started to walk down the aisle. When it was finally my turn to walk down, I could see Edward smiling ear to ear, watching me. I could feel my blush deepen as I watched him standing next to my father.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella as I watched her walk down the aisle. I was smiling so wide that I could feel my face begin to hurt… but I just couldn't help it.

She was so beautiful

Her hair was adorned with little white flowers and her dress was just magnificent on her.

I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, causing me to look at the person who wanted my attention, but I kept my focus on Bella. Charlie leaned in and whispered "You better take care of my little girl" he warned. I could feel myself stiffen at his warning and then heard him chuckle softly.

"Too easy" he murmured while still chuckling

"I promise sir" I looked at him seriously "I love your daughter"

"That I don't doubt. You have a handful with that one" he joked but we both knew she was.

Bella took her place and fidgeted with her bouquet. I wanted to reach for her hand and comfort her. But she was too far away for me to do so.

Everyone began to stand up as the music changed songs on the church's stereo. It wasn't anything traditional, but a soft melody for the bride. The doors opened, letting the light from outside brighten the church as we watched Renee walk down the aisle with my mother clutching her arms. Renee didn't want to walk down by herself, so she asked my mother if she could walk with her. Charlie's face broken into a wide grin and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I looked over at Bella and watched as she smiled brightly at her mother. Their relationship has grown stronger these past four years and I am truly happy for them, and obviously for Charlie. Even as a boy, I knew Charlie was still in love with Renee and wasn't shocked to hear that he had been writing to her just as long as I was to Bella.

During their vows, I couldn't keep my eyes from Bella. I couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle dressed in white. She would be the most beautiful bride. And the best thing of it all… she would be mine.

After the pastor announced Renee and Charlie husband and wife, little Charles ran up to his parents and hugged them. Bella looked like she wanted to grab Charles so Renee and Charlie could get to the reception, but Charlie motioned for Bella to join them. If Bella wasn't crying before, she was now. For the first time, Bella and her family were reunited completely and officially.

My mother stood beside me and gripped my forearm.

"So… when do I expect a wedding from you and Bella?" She smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to hold back a smile, feigning ignorance

"Oh, but I think you do… what were you talking to Charlie about earlier today?"

"Just that I better take care of his daughter" was all I said.

"Well, I'm going to go get the happy couple and drag them to their reception… again" she laughed

* * *

BPOV

Seeing my parents get married was truly a wonderful experience. Even though I never really saw any spark between them while I was young, I could really see it now. I saw my father whispering something to Edward as I was walking down the aisle. I narrowed my eyes at my father, silently telling him to knock it off. Finally, he stopped and smiled at me silently telling me _'Alright… fine'_

After the awkward family hug that was started by my little brother Charles, I actually felt like my family was put back together.

I knew Edward had something planned after the wedding since he kept teasing me and telling everyone except for me. I was ready for the reception to be over.

After arriving to the reception outside, I watched my parents begin their second 'first' dance as husband and wife (again). The song "Remember When" by Alan Jackson became Renee and Charlie's first dance, which was absolutely perfect for them.

_Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when_

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

As I watched my parents gracefully dance around the dance floor, I was suddenly reminded of all the hurt they have both gone through during their seven year separation. I never really knew that my father was still in love with Renee. But how couldn't he? Renee made the decision that their love alone could not make their marriage work and left him. I believed if my mother read all the letters that my father wrote her, we would have came home much sooner… and together. __

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

I searched the crowd for Edward, but he was nowhere in sight.__

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when 

After my parents broke away from their dance, the rest of the guests started to dance along to the different selections of music. Unfortunately, YMCA and the Love Shack were among the selection. Emmett and Rosalie were the life of the party with their dancing. Apparently Rose signed them both up for dance lessons during college… seems they were able to put their skills into work now. I watched as Jasper and Alice slow danced and smile to each other's eyes. I was then reminded of the first time Alice asked Jasper to the school dance four years ago. I loved the look on Jasper's face when she demanded that she had a dress for the dance and wanted to go with him. They have been inseparable ever since.

I noticed that during almost the entire reception, I was alone… except for the group songs I danced with Rose and Alice.

Just when things were winding down, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Would you like to take a walk, love?" Edward asked.

"What? Now? It's my parent's reception" I turned around in his arms. Edward looked down at me with his perfect crooked smile

"I think we can leave those two love birds alone. It's almost over anyways, I want my time with you" He reached down and kissed me tenderly.

"Alright" I nodded "Let me go tell my mother bye." I started to walk towards my parents but Edward stopped me.

"How about we just go now… I promise you'll have time to say bye to them later. I just really want you alone right now" He nervously asked.

We walked started to walk our usual path towards the meadow, away from the reception.

"Where were you Edward?" I asked

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time." He laughed

"No" I laughed "I mean during the reception, I hardly even saw you"

"I was busy… you'll see in a moment" He was so cryptic at times it drove me crazy.

Before we made it to the meadow, Edward stopped us from continuing and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Bella, I know this seems weird and because I know you would peek… will you for a few moments wear a blind fold?" he asked

"Blindfold? Edward, I've been to this meadow hundreds of times, I know what it looks like"

"Just please" he begged me.

"Alright, but not for long. It's already starting to get dark. I don't want to be out in the meadow for too long" I said as Edward pulled the blindfold over my eyes.

"Perfect" he whispered in my ear. I felt the same desire I have had for him go down to the pit of my stomach and in-between my thighs. He was going to be the death of me.

Edward took my hands in his and guided me towards the meadow. I was already clumsy on my feet while having my sight, I was afraid now that I was blind folded it would be much worse. I heard some rustle in the woods and clung myself to Edward's side. He chuckled lightly while bringing his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, love. I got you"

After what felt like forever, we finally came to a stop.

"Wait here" he whispered in my ear and let go of my hand.

I was starting to get really nervous until music began to play softly around me. Edward was by my side in an instant to take off my blindfold off.

The first thing I noticed were the tiny votives of candles lighting up the meadow, causing everything to glow beautifully. The trees had lanterns hanging off the limbs making the meadow even more lit.

"What do you think, love?" He smiled. Edward brought his hand up towards my cheek to wipe away the tears I didn't even realize were there.

"How did…" I was speechless… couldn't even form a sentence, let alone a question.

"This is what I did most of the day and then I lit every candle during the reception. That's where I have been." He smiled as he took my hands in his. I looked around the meadow again, letting the beautiful scenery sink in. There had to be hundreds of candles flickering in the dark. When I looked back at Edward, I gasped when I saw he was on one knee.

"Bella, I have known you my whole life and even as a child I knew I loved you. Although we had been apart for those seven years, I never once stopped loving you. Now that I have you back in my life, I want to spend the rest of it with you and only you. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" He said, opening the small black box he held in his hands.

He wanted to marry me…

"Yes" I cried while nodding my head just in case he didn't hear me.

"Thank god" Edward laughed and picked me up in his arms. "I love you, I love you, I love you" He kept repeating while raining kisses everywhere he could reach before our mouths crashed together.

"She said YES!" Edward yelled out after fumbling with the ring on my finger.

"ABOUT TIME!" I heard Alice scream out from the woods. I was surprised to see my family walk out towards us. They were here the entire time and witnessed the entire proposal. My father came up to me and embraced me into a crushing hug.

"I love you Bells" he whispered in my ear "That man is going to take great care of you, I don't doubt it one bit"

"Thank you daddy" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks

Alice and Rose started scream when they saw my ring and shouted out to Edward that he did an 'Amazing job' picking out the ring. We all giggled when Edward's face turned burgundy, even in the low candle light. After everyone congratulated us, I was left alone with Edward once again.

"So, fiancé… what do you suppose we do now" he asked as we walked to blow out each of the candles.

"Hmmm… spend the rest of our lives together" I teased

"That sounds like a plan" he said and then picked me up from the ground to twirl me around.

"Forever it will be" I sighed

"Forever sounds perfect" he kissed my nose, then my lips.

"Perfect" I murmured as I smiled against his mouth.

* * *

Then by Brad Paisley

I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mezmorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

* * *

**The End**

**Happy?**

**Sad?**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**Thank you everyone who has followed me throughout this emotional rollercoaster… It has been a wonderful journey =)**

**Thank you Neliz for helping me out with each chapter and making it so much more readable! Without you no one would understand what the heck I am saying. LOL**

**I am sad that it had to come to an end but I may do a few outtakes in the future… but for now this is it.**

**If you have all noticed, all my stories except for this one have been taken down because I feel I could improve on them. **

**Remember I am on twitter, where I always have updates on the progress of my stories and all things that are twilight. **

**Twitter(dot)com/LaBellaLeigh**

**Please Please Please review and I'll go ahead and send you the prologue to my new story since I can't send a teaser anymore for this story. **

**Recommendations:**

**Just Wait by ****InstantKarmaGirl**

**How to Save a Life by **


	22. Q & A Recommendation

Author Alert:

Thank you everyone for the kinds words about my story _Invisible._

This was my very first story to ever finish and I am so proud of it myself.

I had a few questions sent to me that I thought would be better if I go ahead and answer them right here since a lot of them were repeated.

* * *

Question 1:

Will there be a sequel???

As of right now… no. There will be no sequel. I feel like _Invisible _has come to a finish to where a sequel would not be necessary.

Question 2:

What about Bella and Edward's wedding?

I will be doing a few outtakes in the next couple of weeks including such scenes. Even though the story is over and there will be no sequel, outtakes will be the best alternative.

Question 3:

What happened to Carlisle?

This will be included in an outtake from EPOV at some point. I didn't include the death scene because I felt it wasn't important at that time. There were no murders or suicides. I wanted to focus on Carlisle's role in ExB relationship and how much he was the binding of everyone.

Question 4:

Lemons???

I know… I completely chickened out… I will work on one and see how it plays out. If I am satisfied with it and I know my mother hasn't found this story yet… I'll post an outtake on that also. A Smirnoff or two will probably used in the process.

Question 5:

New Story? What is it about?

My new story that I am working on is called Bullet with Butterfly Wings. If you review, you will get a sneak peek to the prologue. I hope to have it published by the end of the month…depending on school and RL.

* * *

I think that is it with questions. If you have anymore, please feel free to message me and ask. If there are anymore repeats, I'll do another Q & A post.

Thanks again for reading _Invisible_ and please follow me on twitter to get all my updates about future works and more recommendations.

News:

A fellow fandom writer VJGM has published her story Boycotts and Barflies. It is now on sale and go to victoriamichaels(dot)net/blog for more information. If you have read Boycotts and Barflies while it was on FFn, then you will know what an incredible story it is! Even though I have read it, I've already ordered my copy! Please order yours and enjoy!!!!

Also, my beta Neliz has started to write her own story and please go check it out: (.)net/s/5732142/1/Modern_Bandits_Neglected_Dreamers


	23. New Story: Earth Angel

Hi *waves frantically* I'm back….

But not for BwBW or Answers…

I kind of started a new story called Earth Angel and I just posted up the first chapter today. I have a few chapters written for it already and will update every other Friday.

It would be awesome if you can all go check it out.

I do not know when I will be returning for BwBW or Answers, too much has happened the last few months and I'm ready to focus on something new right now.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6126224/1/Earth_Angel

Check out the video I made for the Preface: Birches labellaleigh(dot)weebly(dot)com/new-earth-angel(dot)html

Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!

*Muah*

-Leigh


End file.
